


Hackers Inc

by the_real_Karaage



Series: Hackers Inc Anthology [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hacking, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irish Mafia, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn-ish, Trans Male Character, alternative universe-mafia setting, trans original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Hackers, there are rules and codes to live by. Never get close to your target. Never get emotional with a job. Never hack the same system twice. Matt is breaking all these rules. He is obsessed with a certain blond, can't stop thinking about him every since he first saw his face on his computer screen. When a chance meeting with Mello happens, Matt is pulled into a massive game of cat and mouse. Lying, secrets and false identities are how you play this game. The stakes are sky high and the rewards are worth it, if you can survive long enough in the game. The trick is, who is lying and who is playing the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this story. I wanted to start fresh with a new account and not have any restraints. This first chapter is actually kinda slow and easy, the heavy stuff doesn't come in til later chapters.

Things started off like they did every time. He would sit there at his computer and type, drinking a beer or some sort of soda from a can, popping the tab off it and then placing the little metal piece into a bowl with rest he had collected over the last few days. The glow from the laptop screen in front of him lighted the majority of the room, making a glare on his goggles. The smoke from his lit cigarette curling around him as he breathed before he placed it into an ashtray next to him filled with butts.

It was the beginnings of the same old routine as every other night, nothing special. He switched tabs and adjusted the headset before taking a break from his work. He sat back, smiling as he lit another cigarette and listened to the pounding of the loud music coming from his speakers.

On the screen was a surveillance video streaming. The black and white footage was focusing on a small parking lot before zooming in on a petite blond in dark clothing and a pair of designer glasses. The blond was talking on a cell phone as he looked around, sharp eyes scanning. His lips were pursed together in a wicked smirk as he spoke. His long legs moving a bit as he shifted his weight before walking off. The camera panned, moving with him as he slammed the cell phone shut and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket.

The blond looked around again before slipping on a black helmet, and straddled a sleek black motorcycle. He straightened himself for a bit before kicking it into gear and speeding off.

The other sat back in his chair, backing up the footage. He paused the surveillance video and just stared at the blond before him with a smirk of his own. He ran a hand through his shaggy red mop of hair before placing the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Mihael Keehl, Aka Mello. Age 19, born Dec 13." He muttered to himself as he stared at the blond's image. "Born in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia, to an Anastasiya Keehl, illegimate child of Cristian Silivasi." He continued, letting the facts he had memorized come flowing through his mouth as he recited them. He leaned forward in his desk chair and started to type once more, taking down information as he clicked through different files he had collected, placing them into his notes and listing everything in a sort of organized chaos only he knew the order to.

The blond had a very long and assorted history it seemed. He had been working on these files for a while now, much longer than any other background grab and dash. Something about the blond had just caught his eye and he seemed to not be able to shake it. He became absorbed in his work as he sifted through things, not even noticing the clock.

When he finally did stop, he rubbed his face and took off his head set. He was tired, out of cigarettes and hungry. The redhead moved from his desk chair to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Two bottles of beer, a few cans of soda, a bottle of ketchup, some milk and an empty carton of cigarettes. He was always told he was weird for keeping his smokes in the fridge, but it honestly made the tobacco taste less stale. He took one last look at the contents and groaned. Fuck, he needed to go to the store. He checked the clock and sighed. Looks like the 24 hour Chinese place again. Seriously…. He was going to start to become fat.

He walked back to his work station, placing his system on password protected sleep mode out of habit before grabbing a jacket and his keys. It was a waste of time to have to wait for his laptop to boot up when he would be right back, but the sleep mode offered a bit of a security blanket so his activities weren't so exposed. He locked the door behind him, setting the alarm before slowly strolling down the hallway and taking the steps several at a time, his boots and various chains making an awful racket. He reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked out of the building.

It was clear night out so he opted to walk instead of driving. The restaurant was just a few short blocks from his apartment and the air would do him some good. He needed it after spending so much time in the staleness of his room.

He started walking down the sidewalk, taking in the heavy lights, the subway above him and the light sound of traffic. It was two in the morning, so not much traffic but still enough.

The city never ceased to amaze him, especially at night. The calmness was surreal. There was still the bustle of the city life, even at night, but air was different without people. Deserted but without the eerie feeling. The feeling was soothing. He soaked it all in as he walked, watching the buildings come into view and then pass him before he arrived at his destination. The tiny restaurant was shoved between two skyscrapers, almost completely out of sight if it hadn't been for the paper lanterns outside. He smiled to himself, the sight making him feel like home.

He walked in and moved to a booth, sitting down in the empty dining room. He had just grabbed his menu and propped it up on the table when a tall figure clad in all black and a large hood walked in. The person sat two booths away from him on the right and started to look over their own menu.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, staring over the top of his menu. That couldn't be who he thought it was. It was way too coincidental. Why would he be here? Of all the places in Seattle, he would choose this restaurant? He was over thinking this, there was no way it could be the blond. He had checked before he had left. He chuckled and shook his head of the worrying thoughts before going back to the menu. He was interrupted by the waiter coming over to take his order. "Just a few more moments please." He asked. The waiter nodded and walked off.

The sound of the chuckle made the other turn their head and they eyed the redhead from under the hood. When the waiter came by again, this time to check on the other, the figure shrugged the large hood and coat off. The blond smiled a bit, going over the menu before ordering a few things and some drinks.

The redhead nearly choked on air when he saw it was indeed the blond. In his restaurant. Sitting not even a mere couple of feet from him. He bit his lip, adjusting his goggles before going back to his own menu.

His order was taken after a bit and he tried not to stare at the blond the best he could. He pulled out his handheld, muting the sound before playing it.

Matt Jeevas, the all mighty hacker, afraid of his tail? Never. He chuckled a bit as he thought, making the blond turn again towards the noise.

_Stop bringing attention to yourself retard._ Matt thought as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He sneaked a peek over the top of his game through his goggles.

The blond was staring at him pretty hard, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to place the other. _Great._ Matt thought, slumping down even more in his booth.

The minutes seemed to treacle by epically slow for the redhead after that. The ticking of the clock was painful. God, why was it taking so long to make rice and orange chicken? Why was the blond staring at him so intensely? He could not be made here, in this restaurant. He couldn't.

Matt tried to focus on something other than the growing fears he was beginning to have. Everything in his body was telling him to bolt. To run and not look back. **DANGER!**

He shook his head and after a few more tense minutes, his food arrived. He had never been so relieved in his entire life. It almost brought him to tears. He didn't pay the blond any more attention as he shoveled food into his mouth in heaps, barely taking a moment to chew. The blond seemed to have given up as well when his food arrived and he settled back into the booth to eat.

All was well until Matt's phone rang as he was asking for the check. The ring wasn't loud or even remotely special but it was unique. The Final Fantasy VII victory fanfare. The blond's head jerked up at that and Matt fumbled through paying his check. He got up and hurried out, trying to stay calm. He lit a cigarette as he walked out, making it almost to the other side of the street before a voice called out.

"Hey! Do I know you?"


	2. Aston Manor

Matt froze, exhaling smoke slowly as his mind raced. "Do you watch a lot of gay porn?" He asked with a smirk, turning around to look at the blond. The question came out a little muffled around his cigarette as he held it with his lips.

The blond laughed at that. "I wasn't expecting that." He muttered before answering Matt. "I do watch a lot of porn but never with any redheads." He answered back.

Matt chuckled. "Good to know." He turned back around to continue his walk.

"You still haven't answered my question." The blond called with a smirk. "I don't know." Matt shrugged, looking back at him as his phone rang again. Matt pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before answering. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth as he said hello, flicking ash at the concrete.

The blond put his hands inside his pockets, rocking back and forth on the heels of his boots as he waited. Matt listened for a while, looking around bored before speaking again. It wasn't in English this time around. The blond recognized it as Italian from what little he could pick up as it flowed rapidly from the redhead's mouth. He sounded bored and sighed every so often as he spoke. He ended the call after a few more minutes and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"You speak Italian well." Mello said after a moment of silence. Matt perked up a bit, raising an eyebrow under his goggles. "Do you?" He asked.

"Not really, I can understand some words, enough to get me through the country." Mello replied.

Matt nodded as he finished up the cigarette. "Nice talking to you?" He said, forming it into a question because he really didn't know why the blond was still there.

The blond bit his lip, nodding as well. "Yeah." He paused. "Have you ever heard of Aston Manor?" He asked.

Matt stared at him for a bit, his jaw set. "Yeah, I know of it." _Mostly hackers and other criminals go there._

"I can't find it at all. Do you know where it is?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Matt answered back, stubbing out the cigarette butt with his boot. "You want an escort? Is that what you are getting at?" He asked, looking up at him as he crossed his arms.

The blond raised an eyebrow at that. "What? I just can't find the fucking building." He said, staring at him. Matt laughed, a taunting smile coming to his lips.

"It's going to cost you." He purred. "How much?" Mello asked, frowning at him. "Free drinks." He told the blond, his smile curling into a wicked grin.

"Fine." Mello said reluctantly after looking him over. The redhead looked like he would pass out after about three shots of anything hard so it seemed worth it, the blond thought. Matt turned and started to walk the opposite direction then he had been before. "Where are you going?" Mello asked.

"It's in SoDo, so we should start heading that way, about a 30 minute walk." He told him. "Or we could drive there like normal people." The blond said, heading to his bike.

"That's another good plan." Matt grinned, walking over to him. He waited for the blond to straddle the machine before he got on behind him, taking hold of his waist tightly. "Head towards the Industrial district downtown." He told him before Mello started up the motorcycle and took off.

The motorcycle moved through the city, speeding down the streets as Matt yelled directions into his ear. Matt leaned in close, smirking as he stared at the blond. It was much better than a computer screen. He could smell the other's cologne, it was amazing and over way too fast for his liking.

They arrived at a large warehouse made up of nothing but glass windows that were covered from the inside. There was no sign outside or any hint to what is was. He tapped Mello on the shoulder to signal him to pull over. The blond nodded, parking the bike before cutting the engine. "That's Aston Manor." He said, pointing to the building.

"Are you sure?" He asked Matt, skeptically. "Believe me or not." He said, getting off the motorcycle and headed across the street to the building. The blond followed him and moved to the door first. The bouncer looked at him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here for a meeting." He said as Matt stood there chuckling behind him. "If you are with him, you're in." The bouncer said, motioning to Matt. "He's with me." Matt told the bouncer, who let them through.

"What was that about?" Mello asked him. "I'm kinda of a big thing." He said simply, walking down a long hallway.

Aston Manor Social Club, as it was called, was a very high end night club. It was very exclusive. To the outside it was exclusive for the rich and powerful. If you really knew the club, it was home of a different selective sort. They were still rich and powerful, but just criminals instead of trust fund babies. Drug lords, mafia bosses, you name it, but mostly hackers. Professional Company espionage was the title used. The nightclub itself didn't look like much on the outside but once you were inside, it was like stepping into a different world. It was fashioned to look like the inside of an old English manor. It had vaulted ceilings, with large chandeliers hanging down. The dance floor was a big square space that had a stage and strobe lights. The bar was connected to the side of the dance floor and was solid oak with cushioned stools in front. A grand staircase led to a VIP section upstairs, that overlooked the entire club.

When the two walked in, the DJ was playing some remix from Aesthetic Perfection. Matt made his way over to the bar, leaving the blond to fend for himself. He sat down and watched the bartender as he worked. He was a tall cyber punk with dark hair and bleached bangs. He had black framed glasses that sat low on the bridge of his nose. His face was covered in tons of colorful piercings. The almost see through tank he was wearing showed off outlines of a handful of tattoos.

Matt whistled at him and the bartender grinned. "Did you get everything fixed?" The redhead asked when he walked over. "Yeah, if I knew you would be coming over here, I wouldn't have called." He chuckled, "Why Linux Square, I didn't know you cared." He said with mock sincerity. Linux shoved him. "So, there is a blond staring daggers at you right now, anything I should know about?" He asked Matt.

Matt laughed. "Oh yeah.. " He looked away from Linux to the blond over his shoulder. "I did something I shouldn't have.." He confessed in a whisper to Linux. "Famous Jeevas last words. What is it this time?" He asked with a sigh as he started to make a drink for him. Before he could say anything else Mello walked over to him, almost moving to the beat of the trance music playing. Matt chuckled a little bit. "I need your best bottle of Vodka at table 3 and whatever he is having, put it on my tab." Linux smirked, looking the blond over. "Of course. What is the name on the account?" He asked. "Mello." The blond nodded. "See you later. Table 3." He told the redhead before disappearing up the stairs to the VIP section.

"Matt you didn't…" Linux said, shocked. "I did.." Matt said sheepishly, looking really guilty. "You are a dumbass." He said, handing the drink over before going to get the bottle service ready for the blond.

Matt looked up, catching the blonde's eye from the balcony. The blond smirked at him.

_Down the rabbit hole…._ The redhead thought as he threw the shot back.


	3. Flirting with disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets super smashed and Mello is not liking it one bit. and Linux is a side ho. Not even a real side ho. A pretend side ho.

Matt was just polishing off his fifth shot, placing the glass next to the others when Linux came around again. "I'm getting off soon, are you going to be home tonight?" He asked. "Probably not, alarm set so just make sure everything looks okay when you get home."

Linux nodded, cleaning up a bit. Matt had known Linux, aka Adam for many years now. Matt had moved to Seattle a few years ago from Ireland. He spent about two years at Bellevue College for applied computer science. After graduating, he had moved into Linux's building. Linux lived alone like himself and "worked" for a software company that paid him really well. They became friends for a little while before fucking around a bit.

"Don't worry about me. I can get home if I need to." Matt assured the other. Linux smiled before moving out and letting the other bartender come in. He walked around the bar and over to Matt. "Want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Matt said, placing the glass down and letting the other lead him out onto the dance floor. Linux was an excellent dancer. He knew how to move his hips just right, how to grind into his partner just enough to tease them. Matt, on the other hand, was a bit clumsy and awkward when it came to dancing. He pretty much just stood there and let the other have fun as he watched, smirking. Linux did have a nice body and he knew just how to work it.

After a bit he pulled the other against his chest, letting Linux grind against him. The redhead caught blond's eye again from the balcony as he danced. Mello was staring daggers at him, legs crossed and a calculating expression on his face as he watched them. He smirked, locking eyes with Mello as he moved his hands down Linux's chest to his waist pulling the other closer by his hips.

"Go along with me on this. I'll owe you one." He whispered into Linux's ear. The other chuckled. "Depending on what you are going to do, it's going to cost you a lot." He whispered back, offering his neck to the other. "Thanks." Matt whispered as he nipped at the flesh. He held the other's hips tightly as Linux swayed to the music, the redhead's eyes locked on Mello the entire time.

Mello's eyes flashed as he stared at them, biting the tip of one of his fingers. As the song ended, Linux slipped out of his grasp and kissed his cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble." The other said before walking off and leaving Matt. Matt grinned, heading up to the VIP section. The bouncer gave him a once over before looking up at the balcony. The blond nodded and he was let through.

He walked over to the blond and sat down next to him on one of the cushioned sofa chairs. "I've seen you before." Mello muttered almost to himself. "You seem to work fast." He said to Matt this time, talking about earlier with Linux. "Bartenders love me." Matt smirked. "You didn't seem to hate it yourself."

Mello chuckled. "I didn't. You move nice enough." He said, his eyes flicking over Matt's body. "Thanks, I guess." Matt laughed. "Did your meeting go well?"

"What?" Mello asked with a frown. "You said you had a meeting earlier." Matt reminded him.

"Oh, yes, it went well." He said with a grin. "You've racked up quite a charge on my account." He added.

"You promised free drinks." He said with a smirk. "You should have said there was a limit."

He uncrossed his legs, motioning for the other to join him. "You never told me your name."

"You never asked." He said as he walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the small couch. "It's Matt." He said as he grabbed the bottle of vodka from the table and poured himself a tall glass. He downed almost the entire thing, smirking at him. "I'm a little too drunk to play this cat and mouse game any longer. So what is it that you want from me?" He asked. "You must have heard by now."

Mello laughed. "You are drunk. Maybe we should get you home." He said, taking the empty glass from him and sitting it down on the table. "Not too drunk to notice you eye fucking me on the dance floor." He said to him. Mello stared at him. "Maybe, genius, I've been trying to figure out how I know you this entire time. You are drunk and you need to go home." He said to the redhead.

"Fuck you." He said, shooting up from the couch. That was not a good idea. His head started to pound and he felt overly nauseous.He fell back down on the couch with a groan. "I don't feel so good." He muttered to the blond before leaning over and puking in the space between the couch and the table.

"Eww." The blond yelled, pulling his feet up onto the couch quickly. "Yeah, you are going home." He said, pushing the table out with his boots before stepping over the sick. He helped the redhead up, gathering him into his arms carefully and carrying him down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, giving the bouncer a wad of cash for the mess upstairs. He then pulled out his phone texting someone about his bike. He waited a while outside before a black car pulled up. He helped the redhead into the backseat.

Once inside, Matt laid down on the seat putting his head in the blond's lap. "What's your address?" Mello asked him. Matt clinched his eyes close tightly before spouting out an address. Mello reached down, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him. He directed the driver where to go, looking down at the redhead. He really had been trying to figure out who he was this entire time, that hadn't been a lie. Matt hadn't lied either. He had been eyeing him on the dance floor, but only because the dork had scored but didn't do anything about it. He chuckled a bit. Matt tried for some reason to be a suave badass around him, it just never worked. He came off as either a jackass, or a dork trying too hard. It was a bit adorable to watch.

When they reached Matt's apartment, Mello helped him up and out of the car. He then carried him up the stairs to his floor. Right as he got to the door, the bartender from the club was there looking around. Maybe he did score after all, he thought as Linux opened his door. "I think this belongs to you." He said, placing Matt on his feet. "Tell him next time that he goes hitting on someone to make sure there isn't another person at home waiting in his bed." He snapped, leaving the redhead there hugging the wall.


	4. When you assume....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say when you assume something..... 
> 
> Matt has a straight up tramp stamp. That is all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these chapters looking hella small on this website. Makes me feel bad... :(  
> I might just start adding stuff to them over here to give it some meat because it's stressing me out.
> 
> Totally added a lot of new stuff in this chapter. This actually gives me a chance to fix all the stuff I wasn't too happy about in the beginning when I first started writing this. 
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS GUEST!!

The next morning Mello woke up pretty early. He hadn't had much sleep that night to begin with. After dropping off the redhead, he had come home and had done paperwork. That didn't really work out for him as couldn't stop thinking about Matt, as much as he tried to. He finally gave up after hours of work and nothing to show for it. He couldn't even go to sleep when he tried. He laid in his bed for hours after that, staring at the ceiling, his mind going over the entire evening again and again. He felt a pull to the redhead, he couldn't deny that. He thought it was because he was someone he knew. It had to be because of something else. This was too bizarre, too strong to just be that. As much as he tried he couldn't remember why the other was so familiar.

It was long after sunrise when Mello kicked the covers off, having got little to no sleep. He got up and moved to his closet, grabbing a pair of sweats from his dresser. He pulled them on before going downstairs to his work out room. From there on, he went through his morning routine without much of thought of redhead which was surprising.

It wasn't until he was on his second cup of coffee after breakfast that something came back to him from the night before. Matt had said, _'You must have heard by now.'_ What had that meant? Heard about what? Him? He seemed to be a regular at Aston Manor. Maybe he should have researched the club more before going there. The thing was, there wasn't much if any information on Aston Manor. Nothing on the surface or underground. Hell there wasn't a service permit or lease for the place. It was more like a rumor that someone had started up and others vouched for it just for the fun of it. Hell, he would still think that it didn't exist if he hadn't been there last night. He would have never found it without Matt's help. He had taken a shot in the dark and hoped he didn't regret it. The redhead had actually looked shocked when he had asked. What was that? He shook the thoughts out of his head, clearing his mind. 

He sat his mug down on the counter before snatching up his phone. He dialed the number by heart and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"L." Mello greeted with a smile. "Are you at work?" He asked, not even bothering to check the time before he had called the other. Not that it mattered. L never slept.

"Yes, I am sitting at my desk as we speak. Is there something you need?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit worried.

"I need you to run some information for me. I don't have much to go on though. Name is Matt, lives in apartment 21 in the apartment complex named TEN20 in Bellevue. Is that enough?" He asked, playing with the rim of his mug as he talked.

"Should be enough. If anything I can get you who the apartment that he is staying in is leased under. Then I can go from there. Do you want me to fax you my findings?" L asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Mello replied, taking a large sip of his coffee.

L made a sound, acknowledging what the other had said. "How are you by the way?" He asked as typing filled the background.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking. I would call you if I needed an out. Everything is fine right now." He told him. It wasn't an a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either.

"Alright. I will get you your information as soon as possible." L said before abruptly hanging up. Mello frowned as he hung up the phone. Rude. 

It was about two hours later that Mello heard the fax machine come to life and started to spit things out into the receiving tray. The blond got up from where he was watching TV and picked up the first page from the tray. _What do we have here?_ He mused.

There was a mug shot of Matt, dated a couple years prior. The redhead hadn't changed much by the look of the picture. He still had the same messy mop of redhead and the same attitude. What was different, however, was that he wasn't wearing any goggles in the photo. His eyes were a deep emerald green that held such fire and resentment. His face was cut up and bruised from what looked like a fight.

The information below the picture and that extended to another page was a long laundry list of things.

 _Name:_ Matthew Jeevas  
_Alias:_ z3ro, son_of_sparda, M3  
_Charges:_ Driving while under the influence  
Driving while intoxicated  
Computer trespass  
Computer conspiracy  
Hacking protected computer networks and willfully causing damage  
Hacking of Government related data and systems  
Unauthorized acts with intent to impair operation of or prevent/hinder access to a computer  
Insider trading  
Company Espionage  
Computer fraud  
Illegally intercepting a wire communication  
_D.O.B:_ 02/01/1990  
_Age:_ 24  
_Height:_ 5'6  
_Weight:_ 114 Ibs  
_Sex:_ Male  
_Hair color:_ red  
_Eye color:_ green  
_Ethicity:_ Caucasian  
_Distinguishing marks and/or scars:_ Thin scar along the bridge of nose. Tribal tattoos going up both arms. Sort of belt like tattoo on lower back. M3 tattoo on left side. Various other tattoos.

Mello blinked at the rap sheet. That was more than he expected. Quite a laundry list of things alright. Matt, or Matthew Jeevas was a computer hacker? That was funny. Well he had to admit that the boy did look like one of those nerds that just sat on the computer all day. He looked back at the date. The redhead would be almost twenty-six now. Mello bit his lip, staring at the photo before he sighed. 

Going back to the original reason he called this in, it still didn't answer the question of Matt's words that were still rattling around in his head. Which just made him even more confused and frustrated. He replayed the conversation again in his head from last night for what felt like the millionth time.

 _'I'm a little too drunk to play this cat and mouse game any longer. So what is it that you want from me? You must have heard by now.'_ Matt had slurred at him before getting sick.

Mello sat there for a good while, thinking as he fanned himself with the pages. He froze when the events came tumbling into place and made so much more sense. Matt wasn't flirting with him… The redhead thought he was buttering him up for a job… But why would he need a hacker? Why would a hacker go to a sort of place like Aston Manor?

He sighed and glanced at the time. _Shit._ He needed to be somewhere right now. He hid the pages on top of his entertainment system and went to get dressed.

 **_-(page break)-_**

Matt rolled over, pulling his pillow tightly over his head to block the sun that was coming through the opening of the curtains behind him. He felt like utter fucking shit. What the hell had he been thinking last night. He was going to fucking be made and he just had to cock everything fucking up. Oh fuck. He was so fucking hungover that his internal monologue had an accent. Scratch that, he was so fucking hungover that he still felt fucking drunk. Never. **NEVER**. Again.

He groaned when he felt someone grab for his pillow. "I hate you. Let me sleep. I don't go into your apartment when you are dying do I?" He whined, feeling the material of the pillowcase slip from his grasp after not much of a fight on his part. He turned, squinting to find Linux standing over him. He frowned deeply.

Linux stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't even start with me Sir sick-a-lot. I had to clean up at least, **AT LEAST,** five pools of sick last night. I did not sign up for this shit."

Matt held his head. "Shh... Loud.. could we please use our inside voices. Inside voices." Matt whispered.

"I am using my inside voice." Linux shouted right next to his ear. 

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up." Matt moaned, covering his mouth with his fist.

"ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE," Linux continued, "You pissed the blond off hella bad. He just dumped you on my door step like an unwanted redheaded step child." He ranted. Matt sighed, sitting up very slowly as if to test the waters. Linux handed him some water.

"I really don't remember much of last night to be honest. I could of said something completely retarded." He said, rubbing his face after the nausea subsided. "Where's my phone?"

Linux held it up and the redhead took it, using his thumbprint to unlock it. "Nothing yet. From anyone. Fuck." He said, thumbing through his messages. "I should have already been paid."

Linux sighed. "Might be slow. You are still pretty hot. They could be trying to cover their ass as usual." He shrugged, his voice softening. "Come on." He said again, pulling the redhead up and off the bed.

"So what happened with Mello last night?" He asked him, standing up and stretching. "He told me to tell you next time you hit on someone to make sure another person wasn't waiting in your bed." Linux smirked.

"Fuuuuccckk." Matt breathed out, leaning on the door frame leading out of his room. "I…" He started up, but then stopped. There really wasn't an explanation as to why he had acted like a straight up dick. "I thought I was going to be made…" He finally said. 

"And so you thought you would have some fun." Linux finished.

Matt shook his head. "No, that wasn't it. I was too worried about being made at first but then when he didn't make me out, I thought he was trying to kiss my ass for a job. Which wouldn't be the first time." He finished. "I never realized that I would come off as flirting…" Okay that was a straight up fucking lie right there and he hoped Linux wouldn't see through it. He had been flirting. He was like a dying man and Mello was like his last meal. Okay that fucking sounded wrong and gross.

Linux's laugh pulled him out of his thoughts. "You never do." He said with a smile before going to make coffee. "That's what I like about you." 

Matt walked over to his station and turn on his monitor, checking the code that was still running. "How am I ever going to tell him I'm sorry?" He asked. "I'm not a dick. An asshole sometimes, but that's just me." 

"You are a jackass." Linux called to him as he turned on the keurig and placed his cup under it. "Don't you have a live feed to his phone?" Linux asked a while later, moving over to him with a second cup. He placed it on the desk next to him. "Yeah I do." Matt replied. 

"Call him. It's not like he doesn't already know you're a hacker." Linux shrugged.

Matt bit his lip before hooking up his phone to his computer.


	5. Blackmail Breakfast Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there is a few things that I wanted to include there. Matt's shirt is an actual shirt from ThinkGeek.com   
> I want it so bad! it's so cute.   
> Also I have added a lot of new stuff to this chapter. Almost a 1000 words to be exact. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS AND BOOKMARKS! Please leave comments!!

Mello had just grabbed his clothing and was about to get dressed when his phone rang. He grabbed it looking at the caller ID. There wasn’t one. It was just blank. No number whatsoever. He frowned, biting his lip before answering it.

"Talk." The blond answered sharply as he pulled on a pair of leather pants. It took him a few tries to get them over his hips. He looked over himself in the mirror, flattening his stomach with the palm of his hand. The dry cleaners had shrunk his pants, that was the only explanation, he told himself. Not the six bars of chocolate he had inhaled as dinner last night. Chocolate didn't make you fat. Nope it did not, and if anyone said different he was going to shoot them.

He sighed, frustrated when there still wasn’t an answer on the other line. His phone must be glitching. He pulled it away from his ear and looked at the screen. The call was still connected. He leaned down touching the floor as he spread his legs slowly out into a split, stretching the pants. "Who the fuck is this? Talk! Now!" He said, getting annoyed at the silence on the other end. There was no telling who the fuck was on the other line. He really shouldn’t have answered it in the first place. 

Someone cleared their throat on the other end. "Um… hi." Matt almost whispered, shyly. Mello froze at the sound of Matt’s voice. _Was he hearing this right?_ Matt was the last person he had expected on the other end of the line. "Matt? How did you get my number?" He asked, popping back up and pulling one of his knees up to his chest. _And why was it not showing up as a number at all? Did he hack his phone? Was it that easy to do?_ Maybe he should rethink all the shit he had saved on his phone.

"I'm just awesome like that." He chuckled. Mello rolled his eyes. Always trying to be smooth. “What do you want?” Mello sighed. “I will hang up.” He threatened. _No he wouldn’t._

"Wait!” Matt nearly shouted. “Look, I was an ass last night and I want to apologize for it." He said, sounding a little rough around the edges. Mello smirked. The hangover should be hell right now. You know that **five hundred dollar** hangover.

"I hope your head is killing you." Mello purred into the phone. "Extremely." The redhead replied. "Good." Mello smiled widely.

"Linux is my next door neighbor." Matt said after a long pause. "Who the hell is Linux?" Mello asked with a frown. That was a completely random thing to say. _Who the hell was Linux? Was Matt still hungover?_

"The bartender. He's my next door neighbor and my best friend." He said with a chuckle. "I think we both had a lot of miscommunications last night." He said biting his lip. “I think we need a do over.”

There was silence on the blond's end. _Oh…._ Mello thought. _Linux was the bartender. Friend huh?_ He had never done that with one of his friends.

"Hey? Are you still there?" Matt asked, a bit worried.

Mello shook the thought out of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah…. I'm here Matt. I think we both jumped to conclusions." He said, shaking his head. He put his knee down and brought the other knee up, huffing loudly.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, a chuckle in his voice. 

"Nothing." The blond snapped quickly. Shit he needed a distraction. "How about coffee?" Mello asked before the other could reply. "Or maybe breakfast?" He said, wanting to change the subject. _Shit! What did he just fucking do? Did he just ask him on a fucking date?_

"Are you asking me out?" He asked, his voice sounding surprised. 

"Yes, and the answer better be yes, because not only did you rack up five hundred dollars in alcohol last night, you threw up on my shoes, tried to kiss me with nasty barf breath and was a complete jackass." Mello said, listing off things as Matt begun to protest. 

"I did not throw up on your shoes-" Matt started but the blond cut him off again. 

"And last but not least hacked my phone." Mello finished. Which he was very impressed by.

"You know that sounds like blackmail. Are you blackmailing me to have breakfast with you?" He laughed.

"No, I'm saying that you owe me Mr. Jeevas." The blond purred with a grin.

Matt's eyebrows shot up at that. _Oh... wow someone did their homework._ Matt shook his head as Linux started to laugh at him. Matt finally gave a soundless laugh, biting his lip as he thought for a moment. "Pick me up in an hour." He said finally, just not believing this. 

"I will pick you up in thirty minutes and you will like it." The blond told him. 

"Okay, you're the boss." Matt purred, grinning widely.

"Damn straight." Mello grinned as he pulled on a tight fitting black tank top. "And don't wear your goggles." He purred before hanging up.

Matt stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. "Did that just really happen?" He asked Linux. "Yeah!" Linux said, laughing still at the amused look on Matt's face. "Bit off more than you can chew with this one didn't you Matty?"

Matt shook his head. "I don’t know. Maybe but I like it. I haven’t had someone that could keep up with me for a while." He said, biting his lip, his eyes bright. 

"Go get ready!" Linux said, pushing him into the bedroom. "You know you would be completely hopeless without me in your life. I should get paid for it." He laughed.

"Shush, don't you have work to do?" He said, shutting the door in Linux's face.

"Rude!" The brunette yelled.

"You'll end up making me look like Adam Lambert." Matt yelled sliding the lock in place.

"Are you saying I'm too gay?" He frowned. "And what's wrong with Adam Lambert? The guy's fucking sexy. You should be so lucky to look like Adam Lambert, ungrateful ass!”

"Linux if you were any more gay, a trail of rainbows would mark your path." Matt chuckled. "Just let me pick out something. He only said no goggles."

That got Linux to stop in his tracks. "Oh, did he now?" He said, leaning against the closed door. "That’s pretty serious.”

"Shut up." Matt snapped.

"You going to be okay? I mean you don’t have to do with he says if you’re not comfortable. Fuck him really. Wait, scratch that. Don't fuck him. I mean fuck him if you want to but.. I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, trying to be serious. It was a while before Matt replied. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He opened the door after a while and stepped out. Linux gave him a once over. "Nice." The redhead had a short sleeve shirt on that had an old school gaming cartridge on it with the words Blow Me underneath it. He had paired it with a pair of tight black jeans and his combat boots. His goggles dangling around his neck.

"Be careful. Call me if you need anything." Linux told him, kissing his cheek. "And brush your teeth before you go."

Matt groaned. "Almost forgot, thanks." He moved off to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He reached up and ran a hand through his shaggy red hair before pulling up his bangs to inspect his face properly. His eyes roamed the thin cheekbones, the freckles that were scattered across his cheeks. His eyes were big and round. Linux called them puppy dog eyes. He licked his lips, they were thin with a piercing on the side. His eyes then landed on the long jagged scar that curved over the bridge of his nose from the corner of one eye to slightly under the bottom of the other. He bit his lip as he stared at it hard before letting his hair fall into his face, covering most of it.

It wasn’t that it was that horrible. Some people had it worse than he did. All he had was a nick over his nose. Just seeing it every day just brought back horrible memories. Things he wished he could forget, that in reality, he never probably will. His face along with all the other scars on his body added up to not a pretty picture really. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before grabbing his toothbrush. He proceeded to brush his teeth thoroughly, trying not to think about the scar and what Mello's reaction to it might be.


	6. A whisper on everyone's tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in the chapters. I had a lot of stuff going on. Work etc. 
> 
> I might be able to upload one or two more chapters before I go off to Momocon the 26th, depending on everything. If anyone is going to Momocon let me know. I love meeting new people! I will be there for the entire weekend. Cosplays will include Izumi Sena from love stage, Intern!Eren, Deimos from Starfighter and Young! Remus Lupin!! 
> 
> I do a lot of research into my settings. It's kinda overly obsessive sometimes. Anyways, this is the breakfast date setting if anyone wanted a visual! http://www.goldfinchtavern.com/private-dining/

Linux was the one to open the door when Mello knocked about five minutes later while Matt was in the bathroom. 

"You must be Linux." Mello said, lifting his sunglasses and placing them on top of his head, pushing back his bangs. Linux looked him up and down. He was tall, blonde and had on the tightest clothes he had ever saw. He eyed the rosary around the blond’s neck curiously.

"You are Mello." He said, walking out and shutting the door behind himself. He leaned against the frame and crossed his arms over his chest. _What did this person want with his Matty?_ He wasn’t jealous… yet. Mello was just an obsession that Matt would get over in time. 

"What do you want from him?" He asked, eyeing the blond distrustfully.

"Not that it is any of your business, but we are having breakfast." Mello huffed, mirroring the other's stance but with more attitude. He hated Linux already. Hated everything about him. _And why was he always around? Didn’t he have his own place to go to?_

Linux nodded. "You hurt him and I don't care who the fuck you are or who I have to go through, but I will fucking destroy you." He said with a glare. Though that would take more than he was able to do, but he would find a way.

Mello chuckled. "That's cute." He rolled his eyes before pushing past him. _Great Mr. Bigshot wants to try to play._ It was laughable.

"Excuse you." Linux said, blocking his path. Mello turned to stare at him. "Just because you can't seem to get off his nuts doesn't mean that you can lecture me. You are not his mom, Matt's a big boy and can take care of his self. Fuck." He said, pushing past the other with an irritated huff.

Matt was just coming out of the bathroom, wiping his face off with a towel. "Hey-" Mello started but froze when the redhead pulled the towel away with a smile. That smile slowly faded away as the blond continued to stare at him. Matt looked away, tossing the towel to the side. "Mello."

The blond was frozen to the spot. Goddamn… His fucking mug shot did not do him justice. His eyes were a brilliant green. They were alight with mischief and sparkling almost.  
"Sorry… but wow… your eyes." Mello said with a gasp, moving closer to the redhead. "Why do you keep them covered?" He asked, bringing his hands up and cupping both sides of his face with his palms. He stared into his eyes with a smile. His own flickered over the scar but didn’t bring any attention to it. There was a story to tell there and he could wait for it.

The redhead smiled brightly, turning red. "Thanks.." He said, taking hold of Mello's wrist and caressing it with his thumb. "Not that bad yourself." Matt smirked, looking up at him and licking his lips.

“Always trying to be smooth.” Mello muttered as he bit his lip, staring at down at him before Linux cleared his throat. "Still here in case you forgot." The brunette pointed out.

Matt laughed, pulling away from the blond and grabbing his coat. "See ya Linux." He then grabbed his keys before ushering both of them out.

**_-(page break)-_**

The blond walked Matt out to the same black town car from last night and helped him inside. Once they were seated in the car, Matt looked over at Mello. "So what do you know about me?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, just what I found out at the club, which was nothing really. You are a whisper on everyone's tongue.” He smirked, looking over at him.

Matt chuckled. "I can be a whisper on your tongue." He purred, making Mello burst into a fit of laughter. "Why do you do that?" He asked, shaking his head. 

"Do what?" Matt asked frowning as he sat back. That didn’t go as planned. "Try to be smooth." The blond replied when he had composed himself enough to breath. Goddamn, he was going to be the death of him.

"Hey, sometimes I can be as smooth as peanut butter." Matt protested.

"Oh yeah?" Mello asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, just sometimes it comes out crunchy." The redhead frowned. Mello started to laugh again. "You don't have to be like that around me. I like crunchy peanut butter." He smirked, leaning close and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." Matt smiled softly. "Again I am sorry about being a jackass last night."

"What happened last night with you?" Mello asked seriously, sitting back in his seat.

"I had a bad day. Alcohol didn't make it any better actually. I thought the way you were acting and just straight out asking about Aston Manor… Who does that? Cept maybe cops. I thought you were scoping out for a side job." He told him. "I really liked you though… Which kinda hurt.” He admitted, laying it on thick with the puppy dog eyes.

Mello smiled softly. "That's what I get for taking the directions from someone who doesn't speak English. They kept telling me a road that didn't exist and I would ride around for hours. I was so pissed off when I walked into the restaurant. I just took a stab in the dark that you would know." He reached out, pushing the goggles back on top of Matt's head from where they had slipped a bit. "I like you too Matt. You put on a pretty good show for me on the dance floor with your friend… Don’t think I didn’t notice." He whispered.

Matt blushed. "He likes dancing." He replied, looking down at his hands. 

"We're not even dating and you are already trying to make me jealous. Tsskk, Tsskk." The blond purred. "I don't do well with competition."

Matt shifted in his seat, licking his lips before looking back up at Mello. _Woah, he had gotten a lot closer._

Mello smiled. "You should remember that." He whispered in his ear before taking Matt's hand as he settled back into his seat. Matt let out a breath slowly, relaxing a bit. "I will, but you have nothing to worry about with Linux. We're just best friends." He stated. 

"Alright." Mello said with a nod. _Sure._

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. It wasn't awkward, just the kind where you don't know what to say now that the important things were out there. The car stopped in front of a large building with a sign that said Four Seasons Hotel and Residences. "What are we doing at a hotel?" Matt asked eyeing Mello. _Really? A hotel? Do you really think that I am that easy? Okay maybe I am._

Mello chuckled. "What a dirty mind we have there Matty." He purred. "There is a wonderful restaurant inside that makes amazing breakfast." He told him, pulling the other from the car.

"How do you know this?" He asked as he followed him inside. "Because I live here sometimes." The blond told him.

"You live at a hotel?" Matt asked as they walked into the restaurant. The hostess jumped up upon seeing them and they were immediately taken back to a private dining area. The room had a wall of clouded privacy glass with another huge window to the side that had drapery. In the middle there was a small intimate place sitting with chairs that looked like miniature couches. "Yeah, I live here on the tenth floor. I don’t use it often, just for work." He told the redhead as he settled back into one of the chairs and ordered some drinks.  
Matt sat down in his chair and took up the menu before almost choking on air. The prices were outrageous. He made good money but not this kind of good money. "Don't worry. I'll be a gentleman and pay for you. I even won't expect you to put out afterwards." Mello joked. 

Matt laughed, covering his face with the menu. "Jesus, Mello."

The blond leaned over the table. "I make bank. As long as you don't run me up five hundred dollars again. That’s when you are putting out." He said as the waitress came back. Mello ordered the brioche French toast and Matt ended up ordering the steak and eggs. When they were left alone again, Matt looked over at Mello. "So… "

"So… what?" Mello asked.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked the blond with a grin.

Mello smiled at him. "Is that really where you want to go with this right now?"

"You know about me." He countered, sitting back in his chair.

"Let me use your words against you. Who asks that straight out? Except cops." He smirked.

"Okay, well… hell Mello you can't exactly expect me to talk about the weather." He sighed. 

"I don't expect you to do anything really." Mello told him.

"That's a first." Matt said, honestly surprised. He didn’t trust it. Everyone wanted something, whether they knew it or not.

"Come here." He said, patting the space beside him on the chair. 

“You want me to sit with you?” He asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Get your ass over here Jeevas.” Mello chuckled.

Matt chuckled as he got up and walked over, perching on the edge of the chair. 

Mello wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Matt slipped into the nook between the arm and the blond without any problem. "Look, I like you and you like me. Let's leave work out of this til it happens." He said, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. Matt kissed back. It wasn’t bad but he resisted the urge to tell him he wasn’t made of glass. 

"Deal." Matt purred, pulling away as Mello's phone went off. "Speaking of work." Mello said with a sigh, pulling the phone from his pocket. Matt leaned into his chest as Mello glanced at the caller ID before answering. 

_**Rod R.**_

_Rod R? Rod Ross? The Don of the Russian Mafia? Why would he be calling Mello?_

Matt leaned close, trying to hear the voice on the other line without being obvious. Yep, that was Rod Ross. What he wasn’t prepared for was when Mello answered back. Matt froze when he heard the chilling Russian come from Mello a second later, sounding like a snake hissing and snapping orders. _What the hell had he gotten himself into?_


	7. Money can't buy everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! I really hope you guys like it! Please leave comments and Kudos! I answer everyone! I really liked this chapter, especially now that I have rewrote it and worked out all the kinks. It flows very nicely.

Matt still hadn't recovered from shock when Mello ended the phone call. "You okay?" He asked the redhead, looking over at him as he locked his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said giving him a quick smile and leaned into his side again. 

"I told him not to call me today but no one ever listens." Mello sighed. 

“It’s okay. Shit happens.” Matt chuckled, pulling the phone from the blond’s hand.

"So where were we?" Mello purred, pulling the redhead back down into another kiss before snatching his phone back.

Matt smiled, pushing what happened to the back of his mind. He nipped at the blond's lips lightly, running his tongue over his lips as he braced himself against the other’s chest. Mello's smirk grew wider, moving his hand from Matt's shirt to his chin and taking control of the kiss. His lips were more forceful and commanding. Matt gasped, breaking contact to get air. He stayed close, breathing heavily. "Wow…" That was so much better than before. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere.

"Not bad yourself." Mello chuckled, licking Matt’s lips slowly before letting go. "So… are you going to show me your room?" Matt asked with a chuckle. _Why did he ask that? He was not that easy. He was not!_

"You know I did say putting out was optional, but if you really want to-" He grinned, making Matt turn slightly red despite himself. "In your fucking dreams. You need more than a pretty meal and good kissing to get into my pants." He said, shoving his chest before getting up and moving back to his seat just as their food arrived. Mello laughed loudly as he started to eat. He looked back at the redhead with a smile, watching him eat for a bit before taking a sip of his drink. He was actually having a really good time.

**_-(page break)-_**

They spent the majority of the time talking about random things as they ate. Mostly just things that popped into Matt's head to replace the normal boring small talk. Mello had received another phone call during this time. Mello ignore the first few times it rang, but after a while it started to rattle the table and just would not stop ringing. Mello apologized before answering it with a frown. Matt couldn't believe that the blond could get scarier than earlier but somehow he managed it.

That phone call was the most awkward fifteen minutes of Matt's life currently. He sat there, trying to not listen or show any emotion as he picked at his food. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation. His Russian was not very good at all, but even with the basic understanding he had, Matt was able to get that someone fucked up. Someone fucked up an order from Mello _real bad._ Finally, Mello got sick of whatever was going on and got up, holding up a finger to Matt and throwing his napkin on the table before he stormed out.

Matt become a little worried at that point. He sat in silence trying to finish the steak, the **fifty-five dollar steak** he reminded himself, on his plate. After about ten minutes, the taste had turned to bitterness in his mouth and every bite felt like lead in his throat. He couldn't believe the bastard had stiffed him and left him with the check! No, it was just a very long phone call. The waitress came by to ask if he needed anything and he explained to her what had happened. She nodded and left, making Matt feel a little bit better.

After another twenty minutes had past and still no blonde, the waitress walked over with the check.

"He'll be back… I swear.." He muttered to the woman, panicked. "We have another party coming in and we need the space, I’m so sorry." She whispered. 

“He just stepped outside, seriously. I can go get him really.” He said, making her frown. 

“You need to pay your bill.” She almost snapped, hovering over him. 

Matt sighed and with a heavy heart handed over his Visa. He was going to fucking kill that blond. She gave him the world’s fakest grin before walking off. He took out his phone and started to type out a text. He was so pissed off. He would call him, but he really didn’t want to have it out over the phone right now.

_'thxs for fucking leaving me with the check asshole. See if there is a 2nd.'_

He got up and retrieved the receipt, **one hundred and twenty dollars,** and his visa before walking out. He didn’t even really know where he was. _How was going to get home?_ He lit a cigarette as he took out his phone. He started to walk down the sidewalk aimlessly, taking a drag before almost choking on the smoke. _You have to be shitting me._ He stood frozen in place, not believing what he saw. The blond was standing there, leaning into the window of a silver Bentley like a common hooker. He didn't look pissed off, actually the opposite. He was smirking at the dark haired man in the driver's seat as he chatted with him, purring almost.

Matt frowned, putting his phone up before he stalked over to the car. When he reached the front of the Bentley, he pulled back his combat boot and kicked the bumper as hard as he could making both men jump.

"You are an ASS!" He yelled at the blond, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Was that what you wanted all along? Some sick way to get back at me? Because of one fucking mistake that I already apologized for??! Thanks a fucking lot!"

Mello removed himself from inside the car and stared at Matt like he had lost his mind. "What are doing?” He asked, confused.

"One hundred and twenty dollars Mello! That I had to pay because you never came back!" He yelled, gesturing with his cigarette, pissed. Mello blinked before realizing what had happened. "They kicked you out."

"Damn right they did. You were gone for half an hour! They thought I was trying to dine and dash! The lady wouldn’t let me go!” He shouted. "See if we have a fucking nother date!" He yelled just out of spite, bringing his leg back before kicking the car again just for good measure. It actually made him feel better. He moved to do it again but was interrupted. 

"Hey!" The guy from the car yelled at Matt, frowning. "Fuck you!" Matt yelled, shooting him the middle finger. He didn’t fucking care who the guy was. Hell Matt wanted to go over and strangle him. _Who did he think he was? Ruining his date with Mello?_ He thought, jealousy eating him up inside.

"Matt you are being stupid." Mello frowned, crossing his arms.

"Oh, am I?” He rounded on the blond. “I think I’m being pretty fucking rational, considering everything that just happened. I don't know who you are but that kind of money is a lot." He spat, frowning right back at him. Matt’s yelling and kicking had started to draw attention on the small side street. Mello looked around paranoid. 

The man from the car got out, holding a roll of bills. "Here. Take this and leave. Forget about everything." He hissed, shoving the money into Matt's pocket before turning Matt around physically and shoving him back the way he had came.

Matt turned back around and stared at him in disbelief. _Did he just get bought off?_

He looked over at Mello but the blond was looking at the ground and had one arm wrapped around his middle. _Was Mello going to say anything?_ Matt waited for a moment before shaking his head. Of course not, why should he even fucking bother really. This had been the worst date he had ever had. And that included the time he got food poison and ended up puking in Linux’s apartment for hours. Matt sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the side. "You know what, fuck you guys. You want him, you can fucking have him. Later." He said, flipping them off with both hands before turning on his heel. 

"That wasn't necessary." Mello muttered to the man after Matt had disappeared. 

"He was causing too much attention." The man said, leaning against the hood of the car. “The object here was not to draw attention to our little outside meeting. That’s why I told you to act like a hooker.” 

Mello frowned at him before joining him against the hood of the car. "I didn't think that they would have made him pay like that." He said softly after a while. 

“What did you think was going to happen? You left him there, dressed the way he was. Of course they thought he was going to not pay.”

“I forgot okay.” Mello snapped.

"You forgot your boy toy?" The man smirked. 

"Beyond." The blond warned.

“Who is he anyway?” Beyond smirked. “He has a nice ass.”

“The guy that I told you about.” Mello nodded. 

“Oh your little tour guide?” Beyond sang. “The one you think is a criminal?” 

Mello shrugged. 

"Are you going to use him?" He asked curious.

"Yes and no." Mello replied.

Beyond raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated." Mello muttered.

Beyond smirked widely after a moment. "You want to fuck him, but you also think he can be useful for the job." He purred.

"Exactly." Mello admitted softly. "Well now I have to find a way to get back in with him."

"Dangle something he wants in front of him." Beyond told him. "And not yourself." He added.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Sure. Take me to the house, I need to buy something really big." He said, getting into the car. Beyond chuckled, looking down at the large dent in the bumper. "L will not be pleased with that~" He whistled as he got back into the driver's seat and sped off.


	8. Not all that Glitters is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of back story on Matt, Beyond Birthday style!
> 
> Also, Guild buddies.

It had been several hours since the disastrous breakfast date. Matt had managed to get back home safely and had spent the time working on a job and playing WoW with his guild. Anything to try to take his mind off of the events of that morning. Granted, when he looked back on it, he may have overreacted just a hair. It was all Mello’s fault really, and he was sticking to that.

"I fucking hate him. He's a complete asshole." Matt ranted through the headset as he led a raid on WoW. He had one screen opened up with the game as three others screens around him ran code that he carefully monitored. The last screen on his right was a set of notes that he had been stock piling.

"And he just left you there?" A female voice replied with a thick Midwest accent.

"What a fucking dick." Another responded, a male this time with a strong southern American accent.

"Poor baby, you seriously know how to pick them." Another guy said, laughing, his accent was completely neutral and rough.

"I guess I get that from you." Matt told him with a sigh.

"Come on guys, leave him alone." Linux replied.

"I am fucking stupid. I am just so fucking stupid. I should have left well enough alone and continued on the path of being a hermit. It has worked so far." Matt said as he lit a cigarette.

"Just because it didn't work out last time does not mean you should give up." The girl said with a sigh.

"Work out?" Matt huffed. "It ended up with me in jail with two years of probation. I had to piss in a cup at the end of every week and couldn't be caught in possession of alcohol."

"Stop being a romantic Emily." The guy with the neutral accent chimed in. "It's safer for all of us if Matty doesn't have a love life."

"Oh, shut up Alex." Linux and Matt snapped at the same time.

The guy with the southern accent started to laugh. "Shut up Lee." Alex huffed at him.

"Can we get back to the raid?" Lee asked.

"If Matt is through whining about his not boyfriend." Alex replied and was seconded by Emily.

"Sorry for having feelings." Matt muttered.

"A leader can't have feelings. He needs to squash that shit." Alex told him.

"Bitter much." Linux chuckled.

"You would be too if your husband ran off with some bimbo with bad teeth." Alex hissed.

"THE RAID!" Lee yelled, bringing everyone's attention back to the game.

"AFK, guys getting a phone call." Matt said, muting his mic amidst groans and complaints. "Hello?" Matt answered without looking at the ID. His eyes were still locked on the scrolling green code as he knocked ash into the ash tray on his desk. 

"Matt, it's Mello." The blond said hesitantly.

"I'm hanging up." He said with a frown, his finger lingering over the button, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to push it. _Damn it!_

"Wait! I wanted to apologize for the café." Mello said quickly.

"You can't apologize for being an asshole if you're still going to be an asshole." Matt frowned, resenting himself for taking the bait. He moved his finger away from the button with a sigh.

"Let me make it up to you Matty…" He whispered.

"How are you going to do that?" He frowned, raising an eyebrow at the phone.

"Come downstairs to the parking deck."

Matt could just hear the blond smirking through the phone at this point. "I'm really busy." He said, rolling his eyes. _Not going to work dick. Try harder._

"Please Matty? It will be worth your while, I promise." Mello purred.

Matt sat there and thought about it for a while. Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the headset off, laying it next to his computer. He shouldn’t be doing this. He **SHOULD NOT** be doing this. _Fuck it._

"Fine." He got up and grabbed his keys. He stubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray before he locked up and headed downstairs.

"I'll be waiting." Mello purred before hanging up. Matt rolled his eyes before walking the rest of the way. _What the hell was the blonde playing at? What makes him think that he can waltz right on in and pull at his strings like this?_

**_-(page break)-_**

In the middle of the pretty empty parking deck was Mello, leaning back on the hood of a shiny new car. The blond was in skin tight leather pants, steel toe knee high combat boots and nothing else. His lightly tan skin was a yummy golden color with sharp muscles. The pants dipped down low, hugging his hips and showing off a killer Adonis belt. If those pants got any lower, Matt figured he would have a heart attack. He bit his lip before registering the car behind the blond. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro that was a dark cherry red with lighter red racing stripes.

Matt's mouth fell open at sight of the car, completely forgetting the blond for the moment, nearly dropping his phone as he fumbled to put it up. "Is this your car?" He asked Mello in awe as he bit his lip. 

Mello chuckled at the reaction. _Well that was easy enough._ "No, it's yours." He said, throwing him the keys. The redhead caught them, staring at Mello like he had lost his mind.

"You bought me… a car?" He asked, confused and slightly suspicious as he moved the keys around in his hand.

"I fucked up. I wanted to make it up to you." Mello shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

"You walked out on our date so you bought me a car?" Matt repeated again, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mello frowned. "What part of this do you not understand?" _Well easy just went out the window._

"The part where you think this is okay to do. You can't just come in here with your perfect-" He tried to come up a word to describe Mello as he wave his arms around but he was drawing a blank. His brain had just registered the state of undress Mello was in. _Holy fuck. God he was in fucking heaven right now. Wet dream alert!_ "Everything and fuck up and think that you can get out of it by buying a really fucking sexy car." He spat out, trying to stay mad at him.

Mello laughed. "I don't think that." He sat up more on the car. 

_Stop doing that. Stop being a fantasy come true._ Matt thought, shaking his head.

"Good because this will not work next time." He said with a frown, staring down at the keys in his hand. _Okay that was a lie._ Damn, he wasn’t use to this. He was the one that showers gifts, He was the one that paid for everything. It was a new experience. 

"There is a next time?" Mello asked with a grin. _Yes, Yes!_

"You're an ass." He said, a smile slowly coming to play on his face. Mello got up, walking over to him and pulling him close by his waist. "You love it."

"Maybe." Matt said coyly, looking up at him. “Just don’t fucking do it again or I’m kicking your ass.”

"From now on, no more distractions or interruptions." Mello promised before kissing his lips. Matt knew he really shouldn’t let this slide, but goddamn it was kinda hard to say no right now. Two of his weaknesses. Hot guys and hot cars. He kissed the blond back, biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Better." Matt said with a sigh. "I have to get back…" He said reluctantly, pulling away after a bit.

"Mind if I come up?" Mello asked.

Matt turned pale. His mind went back to the code he had running and the files he had open and he frowned slightly. "Yeah, I do mind. Maybe tomorrow?" He said, biting his lip.

"Sure, dinner?" The other asked, raising an eyebrow at the reaction.

"Sounds good." Matt nodded. "See you then." Mello kissed his forehead before letting the redhead go and walking to his own car.

Matt took a big breath and let it out slowly before grinning like crazy. He bit his lip before jumping up and down like a little girl. He then turned on his heel and ran back to his apartment.

_**-(page break)-**_

"What fucking took you so long?" Linux asked when Matt announced his return.

"I had a visitor." He said as he adjusted his headset, He stared at the keys lying next to his keyboard and grinned again.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"He came over and apologized." He chuckled.

"Really now?" Lee smirked.

"Oh that's great! How did it go?" Emily asked.

"He… bought me a car." He said, still not believing it himself.

"You have a car." Linux said with a frown.

"He has a fucked up Mazda. That isn't a car." Lee added in.

"Matty has a fucking sugar daddy. About damn time son. I was worried there." Alex laughed, clapping his hands together as the others laughed.

"What kind of car is it?" Emily asked.

"1967 Chevy Camaro cherry red." Matt replied.

"Fuck." Alex exhaled. “Does he have a brother by any chance?” He asked with a laugh.

“I second that. Hook a sister up.” Emily laughed.

"The raid guys! We can talk about this later." Linux said, irritated at the direction the conversation was going.

"Fine." Alex sighed. “You are such a party pooper.”

_**-(page break)-** _

"So what exactly happened to my car?" L asked as he surveyed the damage. He was standing in the garage at Mello’s house, staring at the large dent in his car. He was not amused. He had come straight to Mello's house from his office when he had gotten off. Now he was standing with Beyond and Mello with yet another vehicle of his damaged.

"Mello's boy toy got pissed and took it out on the Bentley. Not my fault this time." Beyond huffed, crossing his arms.

Mello frowned at him. "It's a dent. It can be popped back out. Unlike the other times when you completely totaled the bitch."

"That pole wasn't there when I backed up." Beyond hissed, rounding on the blond.

"Children, please." L said, running his hand over the dent. Beyond glared at him. "I am only four years younger than you Lawli."

"Yes and Mello is ten years younger than me and yet he acts more mature then you do sometimes. Age doesn't account for everything Beyond." L replied.

"It's my fault really, L. I left him during our date. I got so pissed off at Rod. He wouldn't listen to me. I kept telling him that I had the perfect person in mind for the shipment but he kept pushing it. I had to tell Beyond that the plans had changed and I got caught up in everything that I completely forgot him." Mello explained, folding his arms across his chest. 

“See!” Beyond said, pointing a finger at Mello.

L nodded. "Is this the person you had me run information on?" He asked. "Matthew Jeevas?"

Beyond snorted. " _Matthew Jeevas?_ Really? You are playing around with M3?" Beyond started to laugh loudly. "I want to see this."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Mello frowned. He had no fucking idea what Beyond was going on about, which wasn’t anything new really.

" _M3. Son of Sparda?_ Ring any fucking bells up there Melly-bean?" When all Mello did was stare at him, shrugging, Beyond continued. "It was a high stakes case a few years back. He was a part of a large network of Company Espionage rings. One of the most ruthless hackers I have ever met. In and out of a system in seconds."

"If he was so great, how did he get caught?" Mello asked him.

"Ex-boyfriend blew the whistle on the whole thing." Beyond laughed. "I could never piss Lawli off that badly could I dearest?" Beyond purred, smiling at other innocently.

L sighed, rolling his eyes. "I remember this case. I was assigned to the boyfriend for questioning. He only did it because he thought Matthew was cheating on him with one of his," L brought up his hands and made air quotes, " _hacker bitches."_

Beyond and Mello snickered. "Was he really?" Mello asked. He could see why someone would think that. Linux was up Matt's ass 24/7. 

"Nope. Bitch sent him to jail for no reason." Beyond chirped. "Be careful with this one Mello. He doesn't look like much but he bites. Not in the good way either." He warned.

Mello nodded, smirking. "I'll have Watari take the car to the mechanic tomorrow." The blond told L. "Shouldn't be too hard to fix."

"Thank you, Mello." He sighed, hunching over tiredly after he had stood up. "You are going to work yourself to death dearest." Beyond chided L before helping him into the house.

Mello stood there thinking about what Beyond told him. Maybe he could get some information from Rod about Matt. Company Espionage and Mafia weren't that far apart from each other right?

_______________________________________________  
Reference for Matt's car-

 


	9. Kingdom of Welcome Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! Another chapter out and done yes! This sets up for the upcoming action of the next few chapters actually and I just love it. InternalStruggle!Mello
> 
> Anyways, I am completely obsessed with IAMX's beautiful music. This chapter is completely fueled by one song by him that just sets the mood. Kingdom of Welcome Addiction. I love the original but the Remix by Aesthetic Perfection is this chapter. Listen to it!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the Kudos and the nice comments! Keep them coming! 
> 
> Can anyone guess what's going on yet? Have I left enough hints yet? *runs away with evil laugh*

Mello hated going to Rod for anything really. The big bald Russian was such an idiot, it really amazed the blond that anyone ever thought that it was a good idea to give him control of anything. Mello wouldn't trust him with nothing much more than a plastic fork.

He sighed as he walked in, pulling his huge black coat closer to himself as he entered the penthouse. He glared at the men milling about, sending them scattering. Headquarters, if you could really call it that, was a "Pyramid Penthouse" settled at the top of Smith Tower in downtown Seattle. It was more of a hangout and a place to see clients then a residence. The place was almost completely empty during the day.

He looked around the large living area. There was a bar to the side very retro forty's style. The furniture around the place screamed early to late nineties. He walked over to where Rod was sitting, two scantly clad women glued to both of his sides. He sat down across from him on a small sofa chair, leaning back and crossing his legs.

Rod smiled at him as the two girls giggled, passing around a small container and snorting from it. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Rod asked in rough Russian. Mello nodded slowly as one of the girls got up and walked over, kneeling down in front of him. She offered him the container of white powder but he waved her off. She went back to her perch as Mello replied. "Yes, I wanted to ask a few questions actually." The blond sounded bored as the Russian flowed smoothly from his lips.

Rod nodded. "How can I help you?" He smirked, running his fingers through one of the girl's hair.

"Do you know anything about M3?" He asked, picking at his nails.

Rod perked up at that. "M3? Everyone knows about him. Why do want to know?"

"Just a peeked curiosity. I met him at Aston Manor a few days ago." He told him.

"Lucky you. He doesn't come out much into the public anymore I've heard." Rod shifted, whispering to the two girls. They nodded and left, walking away to the bar. Once alone, Rod leaned forward and got serious. "He is the very best. A snake. Never loyal to anyone, played everyone against everyone just for the laughs." He smirked.

"Why?" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to watch the world burn I guess." He shrugged. "I liked him." He said as an afterthought.

"I don't think we are talking about the same person." He laughed. That nerd was harmless. He tripped over air. _Air._

"Well if it is him, he'll have a tattoo of M3 on his side." Rod told him. Mello thought back to the rap sheet. _Fuck._

"Do you think he went soft?" Mello asked, frowning. "Maybe, he does still have some heat on him from his arrest so many don't touch him." Rod replied.

"Arrest?" Mello acted surprised at the news.

"Yes, he was arrested for Company Espionage of all things." Rod laughed, pouring himself a drink from the decanter on the coffee table in front of him. Mello eyed the stacks of cleaned bills near the end of the table. "It was a bullshit charge and everyone knew it. They just didn't want to name us because they knew he would walk." The bald man smirked.

"So he was ours?" Mello asked. Well that was something he hadn’t expected. Fuck if Matt really was one of there, shit just got hella real, hella fast.

"Freelance, but I used him on a number of things. He came highly recommended by the O'Darby family." He took a sip of his drink, sitting back.

That caught Mello's attention. He sat up a little straighter. Shit just got real. "The O'Darby family? The Irish?" He asked, hiding his discomfort.

"Yes. Highly acclaimed from Dublin. Did a lot of work for them for years. All I know is that he is very good friends with Riley's son. Was adopted by him actually, or that could have been a rumor. I’m not too sure now a days." Rod continued before falling silent.

Mello nodded, taking it all in. Bits and pieces of Matt's life and past were slowly falling into place now. It still was very unbelievable that the clumsy, shy nerd that he had been seeing was the person that many people were afraid of. And the way both Rod and B had talked about him, he was very ruthless. Matt being this all powerful ruthless hacker was about as real to Mello as the existence of the tooth fairy. There had to be a mistake.

"Rod, do you mind if I reserve the penthouse for a bit of business?" Mello asked, lost in thought. He had an idea, but it was going to take a bit of maneuvering to do it.

"No problem. What time do I clear it out for you?" He asked.

"A couple of hours. I have a dinner date." Mello replied, looking down at his phone as he sent a text.

Rod nodded. "So are you thinking of pulling M3 out of retirement?" He chuckled, smiling over the rim of his glass.

"Maybe. It depends on how persuasive I can be." He smirked, looking up at him.

Rod laughed loudly at that. "You do that then you can have the world at your feet." He smirked.

Mello, sat up, dropping his jacket on the chair and stretched. "I'm betting on it." He smirked, walking off.

"You are playing a very dangerous game Mello." Rod called after him, almost like a taunt.

"So I've heard." He muttered.

 **_-(page break)-_**

"I can't believe you are going on another date with him." Linux said from the doorway as Matt got ready. It was around eight that night and Linux had come around after their WoW game to check on Matt, only to find him getting ready to go out.

"I'm going to give him one more chance. He deserves it." Matt said as he pulled on his shirt. He was not in the mood right now for Linux’s shit.

"Bullshit. He doesn’t deserve anything. Just because he bought you a car does not mean anything." Linux told him.

Matt glared at him. "I am not doing it because he bought me a car. I really like him." He said, going to his station and grabbing his keys.

"I think you are obsessed, Matt." He said seriously.

"I am not obsessed." He growled, breathing heavily. He was two seconds away from decking Linux he sweared.

"You have been working on this for a month now. The employer just wanted base info." Linux said concerned. "You are going to get yourself caught again. And this time you won't have anyone to save your ass."

"Shut up." Matt growled, shoving Linux out of his doorway and locking his apartment. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked off.

“I’m just trying to protect you!” Linux called after him as the redhead walked down the hall.

Only once the redhead was out of the building and in the parking garage did he stop and lean against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and knocked his head back against the wall gently. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. _Why didn’t he just stop right after the breakfast date from hell?_ He knew something was up. _Why was he doing this again?_ So much for not getting mixed up in Mafia business again. He had been burned twice because of it, and what was he doing again? All for a blond that barely knew him. He knew the blond, but not in the way he wanted. If that made any sense whatsoever. He took a deep shaky breath. This time, he would be killed. He was a liability. _Three strikes, you are out._

He pulled himself together, wiping his eyes before pulling his goggles up. He walked over to his brand new car and drove off, not thinking of anything else as he headed through town to the address Mello had texted him.

**_-(page break)-_**

It was pretty late when Matt finally walked through the doors to the Smith Tower and spotted the blond waiting for him by the elevator doors.

"I didn't think you would show." Mello said softly as he pressed a key into the door making the elevator open. "I didn't think so either." He said as he slipped past the blond's arm and moved into the elevator. Matt grinned at him as he leaned back against the wall and ran his tongue along his bottom lip for show.

Mello smirked. He liked this cat and mouse game actually. It was fun. He actually really liked Matt. He was a breath of fresh air after so much bullshit. He stood beside him as they rode the elevator to the top in silence. When they arrived at the penthouse, Mello sauntered in. He swung his hips a bit as he walked, shedding the thin shirt he wore and dropping it to the ground.

Matt cleared his throat and looked around the place. The stacks of money everywhere and the armory gave it away. Well there went the mood. _What the fuck was Mello playing at?_ He crossed his arms, and took a defensive stance. "What am I doing in a mafia hangout?" He asked bluntly, because quite frankly he was sick of this. Mello stared at him over his shoulder, his gaze calculating. "I know you did jobs for us. Rod spoke highly of you."

Matt sighed, his jaw tightening. There it was. It was finally rearing its ugly head. The motive. He shifted his weight a bit before looking away from Mello pointedly. "What do you want from me?" He asked bluntly, not budging.

Mello leaned against the bar staring at him. He was a little shocked from the abrupt change in mood. He needed to choose his words very carefully at this point and he knew it. "You had everything you ever wanted, what happened?" He asked, tilting his head. 

Matt chuckled a bit, surprised at the question. Mello inwardly smiled. "It got boring. There wasn't a challenge anymore." He stated with a smirk. "What is the point of having a kingdom without people?" He asked him, turning to face Mello again. 

"I have a challenge for you." The blond purred, smirking as he lounged back.

"Oh, yeah. What can you possibly offer me?" He scoffed.

Mello chuckled. "Depends on what you want?"

"Greater men then you have tried and failed. What makes you so special?" He asked, knowing where this was headed. He raised a corner of his mouth in a sneer. _This punk wanted him to come out of retirement. Oh, he didn’t know what he was asking for!_

Mello grinned, walking over to the redhead. "I know how to play the game." He whispered into his ear.

Matt's lips spread slowly into a wide grin. "Prove it." He purred back at him.

Mello leaned down, kissing his lips deeply. Matt gasped, kissing back and nipping at the blond's lips. Okay, this was going in the complete opposite direction he had thought it was heading, Matt thought, but it was fine by him. 

Mello pulled away and walked off to the stairs, looking back to see if Matt would give chase. The redhead was hurrying after him up the stairs. He grabbed him by the waist and carefully turned him around, devouring his lips deeply. Mello gasped at the manhandling, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he kissed him back. He really liked this side of the nerd. Extremely liked this side.

The blonde pulled away, hurrying up the rest of the stairs with a grin. Matt licked his lips before following after him. Mello led him down a thin railed hallway that resembled a fire escape. About halfway down, Matt caught him again and shoved him up against the wall. Mello looked up at him, biting his lip before Matt came down again and captured his lips.  
Mello wrapped his arms around his waist, shoving Matt's shirt up. He bit the redhead's lip before turning them. He pushed Matt into the wall before pulling his shirt up and off. Mello’s heart was in his throat and the only thing he could hear was its loud beating. He didn’t want it to be true. He just wanted him to be the nice normal geek he had met in the Chinese restaurant. He stood there staring at the many scars and ink covering the redhead's body. 

One stood out on his side, near his hip, peeking out from the waistband of his jeans. A red old English M with an exponent of 3 next to it. Mello's breath caught in his throat. It was true. Everything was true. Fuck. He half did not believe it at all really, but there was the proof. 

Matt was staring at him, confused, his brows knitted together in concern. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Mello composed himself. He did the first thing that came to his mind. Looking back, he wished he hadn’t.

He leaned down next to Matt's ear. "Welcome to your kingdom." He breathed softly.

Matt smirked. "What kingdom is that?" He purred. 

"A Kingdom of Addiction." Mello replied, devouring his lips again. And with those words, he sealed his fate.

__

##### 

##### ~Do you remember your coming down

##### Forced to take sides?

##### Your taunted charm and your broken smile

##### Touched me unexpectedly~ Kingdom of Welcome Addiction- IAMX

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference pics for Mafia headquarters:  
> http://dornob.com/penthouse-pyramid-seattles-tower-top-mystery-apartment/


	10. Skylights and Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to take a few days off from writing because I developed a horrible cramp in the pad of my hand where the fingers meet the palm. It sucked. 
> 
> I like the meat of this and the tension of the chapter. It is amazing. I hope you guys like it. Also another song for this chapter. I like pretending by IAMX.
> 
> I was able to get this out right before everything had to start happening for Momocon. If you are going to MomoCon in Atlanta, please say hi to me! I will be there all weekend as Deimos, Young!Remus Lupin and Intern!Eren.

Matt didn’t know how long he stood there, with his back pushed into the wall kissing the blond like it was the last thing he would ever do. He needed to pull away before he could get too carried away. "I have rules." He breathed, pulling away from him slowly as he did. He wanted to see if the blond was serious. 

"Rules?" Mello chuckled, looking at him with a smirk. 

"Yeah." The redhead said breathlessly still, leaning back and staring at him suspiciously.

"Go ahead." Mello nodded, licking his lips as he stared at him. How bad could it be?

"I need thirty large up front." He said, his face expressionless. He wanted him to come out and play his game, he was going to pay a pretty penny for it. He wasn’t just gonna work for him because he shook his pretty little ass at him. 

"Done." Mello replied without much thought. It was gonna take a bit but he could do. B was going to hate him, but he could do it.

"I work alone. If you want me to work with you, you put me up. If not I stay at home." Matt told him, pushing to see how much of a leash the blond was going to give him.

"Anything else?" Mello asked

Matt smirked. Oh he really wanted to fuck the blond up now. He grabbed a handful of hair, leaning into him as he ran his tongue along Mello’s neck up to the shell of his ear. "You can't fuck me till the job is done." He purred into his ear with a smirk.

Mello's eyes widened. "Says who?" He said, staring at him.

Matt pulled back. Finally a reaction. "Says me. I don't fuck the people who write my checks."

Mello sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" He asked, grinding against him. Matt gasped before chuckling. _Not going to be that easy._ "Not at the moment." He kissed Mello's lips before slipping out from the wall.

With his back to him, he grinned. He didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust him at all and he was going to make this as hard as he could for the blond. He smiled when he saw a picnic set up at the end of the hall. _At least he did make dinner._ He sat down, looking over everything.

Mello stood there, watching him shocked. _He was an ass. A complete ass._ And for some reason he knew just how to get under his skin. Mello wanted to strangle him and kiss him all at the same time. He sighed, leaning against the wall as he took in the redhead. The tattoos were more visible now. Long dark tribal marks going up both arms, circling up to end at his shoulder blades. On his side, peeking out near his hip was the scrolling M3 tattoo. His jeans were so low cut that without the shirt, Mello could see a sort of tramp stamp along his lower back. It looked Celtic in nature but he couldn't really make it out. He smirked at that. 

There among the ink were tons of old scars. Some of them were jagged and rough, like they hadn't been treated well. Others were smooth and barely visible white lines. What held Mello's attention most was what looked like a gunshot wound on the opposite side of his M3 tattoo. It was a little higher than the tattoo, settling a little bit between his lower ribs. It was puckered and angry and looked like it hadn’t healed well at all. Mello wanted to know the tales behind every single mark on the redhead's body but he held his tongue. That was not something he was here for. He pushed off the wall, walking over and joining him with a soft smile. Matt was… beautiful. But he couldn’t afford to think these thoughts right now.

Matt turned when he heard the blond come close, staring at him as he sat down. The other had a few tattoos himself to display. On his side was a tattoo of a rosary that was curled around the words, _forgive me for I have sinned._ Matt raised an eyebrow at that before finally getting to look at the tattoo Mello had on his back close up for the first time. It was a beautifully done picture of the Virgin Mary in soft colors with an old English M behind her. Matt was impressed by the large back piece. It must have been hell to do.

Mello chuckled before reaching over and fixing the other a plate. "Come here Matty." He said with that same soft smile. Matt got up and moved to his side. Mello pulled him into his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist. "No more talk of business tonight." He said as he ran his fingertips slowly up and down his spine, caressing it softly. Matt laid his head on his shoulder, sighing before reaching over and starting to eat. "Just one more rule."

"What is it?" Mello asked him, turning to look into his eyes. 

"I don't hack a system more than once." He told him. It was lie. He had broken a lot of rules for the blond that he shouldn't have. That was how you get caught. That's how he always got caught. He fell for something shiny and became attached and then he became stupid. Linux tried to warn him this time. The redhead knew he was falling but he couldn't help it. He wanted the blond. More than he ever wanted anything before in his life. Their connection… it was fragile at best right now. It was built on lies, from his side at least… _Fuck, why did he have to be a mafia boss? Could this get any more complicated really? Why him? Why **HIM?** Of all people?_

"Hey, you still with me?" Mello asked, pushing Matt's bangs back so he could see his eyes clearly. Matt was startled out of his thoughts before smiling. "Just tired is all. Long hours at work." He laughed the comment off like it was nothing. He leaned forward and pecked the blond's lips softly. They ate in silence for a while, not really saying anything. There really wasn’t much to say. Only when Matt started to dose off against his shoulder did Mello break the silence. 

"Come on, it's late.." Mello told him, gathering him in his arms and getting up. Matt curled up close to him, not objecting at all. Mello carried him up to the loft room that Rod had given him to crash in. He placed the redhead on the bed before going to close the door. Matt started to undo his jeans, raising his hips to pull them down as Mello came back.

“Okay, you are trying to kill me now.” Mello laughed as Matt struggled. “I can’t sleep in clothes.” He frowned, giving up. 

“Lucky me.” The blond smirked, walking over to him as Matt glared at him.

"Need some help?" The blond teased, crawling up the bed towards him. He sat down on his knees, pulling the redhead’s boots off.

Matt chuckled as Mello pulled the jeans the rest of the way down and threw them to the side. Matt was wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs underneath. On the crouch it said, _wanna play with my joystick?_

Mello took one look at the underwear and burst out laughing. "Even your underwear is attempting to be smooth." He chuckled, moving over him.

Matt smirked. "Well do you wanna Mells?" He purred, staring up at him. The blond hovered over him, smirking. "I do, but you have your rules." He said, leaning down and kissing a trail down his chest. Matt shifted, arching up into his touch. "I do." He said as Mello pulled away, moving to lay at his side. "Get some sleep Matty." He told him. Matt nodded, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

_He passed that test…_ Matt thought before falling asleep.

 _**-(page break)-**_

It was three in the morning and Mello was sitting on the skylight couch, eating a chocolate bar. He had his phone pressed against his ear, half listening to the conversation on the other line. The city was laid out in front of him as he snapped off another piece and let it melt in his mouth. He really couldn’t give two shits about what the person on the other line was saying. 

"I got him to do it B. I need thirty thousand by tomorrow." He finally said, his eyes trailing over to Matt. The redhead was stretched out on the bed, twisted in sheets. He was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Mello’s eyes roamed over the tattoos, biting his lip. _Fuck… He was so peaceful looking like that._ "Rod doesn't know yet. I'll tell him tomorrow." Mello told him as Matt shifted, his arm moving along the empty space near him as if searching for the blond.

"Why not tonight?" Beyond asked.

"Look I can't talk right now, Matt's waking up…” He snapped.

"He's there?! You fucked him already?" He asked, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up B. I'll report in tomorrow." He said, hanging up. He tossed his phone on the couch before slipping back into bed next to the redhead. Matt curled up to his side, slowly drifting off again. Mello wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tightly to his side. He looked down at him, before kissing his forehead.

_Fuck…. What had he gotten himself into? Why couldn’t he had just left it alone at Aston Manor?_

He was falling hard but he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t let his feelings get in the way. _Fuck. He had really screwed himself now. He couldn’t help it._

He ran is fingertips up and down Matt’s spine slowly, thinking. _Goddamn it all…_ He leaned down, kissing along his scar softly. He didn't know what to do… The only thing he knew was that if someone found out he was fucked. Mello felt that he would snap for the redhead. He placed the chocolate down on the bedside table, wrapping both his arms around him before closing his eyes.  
~~~

####  _But your silver skin soothes my aching curses_

####  _**And reminds me**_

####  _**That you're worth it**_

####  _**The whole world's insanities** _

####  _**The bleeding hearts and tragedies** _

####  _**Won't distract me** _

####  _**– I like pretending- IAMX** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reference pic of Matt’s tattoos:

Reference pic of Mello's tattoo:


	11. Bites the hand that Feeds you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for this before Convention. I will try to post either Monday or tuesday of next week if I don't feel like dying or i'm too hang over. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS WHERE SOME OF THE TAGS COME INTO PLAY
> 
> VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, GUN VIOLENCE, AND OTHER THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I don't like any of the words used in this chapter, but come on. It's the RUSSIAN mafia. They aren't going to be too kind to that sort of thing. So just warning you in case you don't want to read it.

Matt woke up the next morning and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He turned, staring at the blond who was still wrapped around him. _Shit._ He bit his lip. He needed to just go. Before shit got worse. The blond was sound asleep, an arm around Matt's waist as he breathed deeply. Matt sighed softly, a small twitch of a smile on his lips before he slowly pulled away from him. He couldn't believe that Mello hadn't pushed the issue last night. It would have been so easy. He had been half asleep. He wouldn’t have objected. He could feel how hard the blond was when he leaned against him last night. He ran a hand over his face before getting up off the bed and started to look for his clothing. 

He really didn't like the thought of having to do the walk of shame out of a Mafia headquarters. This was going to get problematic real quick if anyone saw him. It seems they both hadn't been thinking about that last night. He pulled his pants and boots on before grabbing his shirt which Mello must have brought in. He pulled it on before looking over at the blond again. He walked over and leaned down on the bed, kissing his cheek before pulling back and moving to the door. He didn’t want to be that asshole that left without saying goodbye but it wasn’t as if anything had happened last night. Mello shifted a bit in his sleep at the touch but didn't wake.

Matt pulled his goggles down around his neck before lighting a cigarette and walking out of the room. He closed the door softly walking down the hallway before looking over the railing. _Great._ The main floor was in complete operation. So much for sneaking away. This was not going to end well. At least eight heavies, some runners, maybe a few others. And guns. Guns everywhere. Matt hated guns. He sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette before walking down the stairs. The chains on his pants catching the attention of pretty much every thug in the place.

"Hey, you. What are you doing up there?" One growled. Matt raised an eyebrow and reframed from saying, _your boss_ , just for spite. He really didn’t want to start anything this morning. He ignored the guy and kept walking.

"I asked a question." He growled.

"And I chose not to answer it." He replied back around the cigarette. The guy looked like he was going to have a stroke at the words. He turned, showing off the side arm he had. Matt just smirked at him. "I was busy with Mello." He said. "Yeah right." The guy laughed. 

"He might be too tired to get up for a while. We had a wild night. Let him sleep." Matt said before he could stop himself. _Damn it._ He was going to get his fucking ass kicked for sure. The guy really was going to have a stroke. Matt chuckled. That would be fun to watch.

"You disrespectful…" He fumed.

"Little shit. I know." Matt finished for him, sounding bored. He moved pass him to the door. The redhead was grabbed and pulled back. He was shoved at a table which he caught himself on. _Shit._

“I’ll teach you a little lesson about running your mouth, faggot.” Matt heard as he righted himself. _Great job Jeevas._

**_-(pagebreak)-_**

Mello was woken up by the extremely loud noises coming from downstairs. He got up and looked around for Matt. Shit. _Where was he??_ He cursed getting up and quickly pulling on a pair of sweats before hurrying downstairs. 

When he had gotten downstairs, there was chaos. A ring had formed around the center of the room and everyone was yelling in various degrees of English and Russian. Mello broke through the ring to find Matt with his head being rubbed in something, god Mello really didn't want to know what it was, by Rod's right hand man. The thug was laughing as he jerked Matt up only to slam his face back into the table with a nasty thud. When he pulled him back up, his nose and lip were bleeding. The thug turned him around. "Want to talk shit again?" He laughed, gripping his hair so tight it looked like it was going to tear from the roots. Matt just stared at him. He let go of Matt, throwing him into the table again. The redhead caught himself again. "Have you learned your lesson yet, or do I have to try another method?" He asked Matt, reaching down and starting to undo his own pants. 

"If the lesson was that you are an insecure homophobic dick with ears and a bad accent, then yeah, I've learned my lesson." He chuckled with a smirk. The guy turned purple with rage. He grabbed the redhead, shoving his back into the table. “You will show some respect, faggot!” Mello moved to stop him but before anyone could do anything Matt finally moved. He kicked him as hard as he could between the legs and when the big fellow went down he pulled him back and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. He dusted himself off, placing his cigarette back into his mouth.

He grabbed the gun off the table and cocked it, pointing it straight at the thug as he moved to get up. "Try touching me again. Fucking try me and I will blow your fucking brains out." He said calmly, almost laughing. His finger inched towards the trigger. “Just one fucking reason and everyone around here will be wearing your brains.” 

Everyone froze in shock. This scrawny little kid had just brought down the 6'5 right hand of the Don. Mello looked at Matt shocked as well. He just couldn't process this. _Was this what Rod and Beyond had been talking about? Did he see a side of Matt no one else did? Was it all just an act?_

When the guy didn't make a move, just holding up his hands in surrender, Matt uncocked the gun and handed it back to its owner on the floor. The guy nodded, staring at him with knitted eyebrows. The redhead took his shirt off and started to clean his face. Once the tattoo was seen a murmur started to go around the room.

Mello let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. _Fuck Matt._ This was not how he wanted this to fucking go. Well he didn’t have a choice now. The blond put on his best game face and walked over to him. "I told you not to get in trouble." He smirked.

Matt laughed a bit uneasy, staring at the blond unsure. "I didn't do shit. And they woke you up anyway. Damn." He said, moving out of the blond’s reach and over to the bathroom before Mello could touch him. The rejection stung a bit but the blond didn't let it show. "I have to go out, will you be okay?" He asked as Matt passed him.

"Course." He called back, dismissing him. Mello turned, watching the thug get up from the floor. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked Mello. "Yeah, it is." Mello snapped before turning on his heel and marching back up the stairs in a huff.

The voices grew louder at that as Mello shut the door to his room. _Fuck everything!_ He took a moment to take a few deep breaths before going to get dressed. He needed to go see Beyond.

**_-(pagebreak)-_ **

Matt washed most of the shit off his face, revealing a nice set of bruises from where he was slammed repeatedly into the table. He sighed, letting the water run over the back of his neck. That was not how it was supposed to go. He could have just waited it out… but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He hadn’t known Mello was there… And what was up with that superior bullshit he had just pulled out there? What was the blond playing at? It didn’t matter because he had just played his card….

He pulled away and dried his face. He grabbed his shirt before walking out. Everyone gave him a wide path and the redhead hurried out to his car.

**_-(pagebreak)-_ **

L moved on top of Beyond, kissing his lips deeply. Beyond ran his hands down L's sides, enjoying the feel of the bare skin. He pulled him closer, devouring his lips. L purred, slamming down on his cock hard with a smirk. Beyond growled, biting at his neck as L started to ride him. "Beyond…" He moaned deeply. B smiled. "Yes, Lawli?" He purred, gripping his hair tightly as he thrusted up. L opened his mouth to say something but Mello burst through the door. They both turned to look at the blond. "Something wrong?" Beyond asked as he still moved with L.

Mello sat down, looking uncomfortable. L frowned, hesitating a bit before moving off of Beyond, much to the others dislike. "What is it Melly bean?" Beyond said with a heavy sigh.  
Mello shook his head. "I think I… fucked up.." He whispered. L moved to his side quickly. "What happened?" He asked, his voice stern. Beyond became worried at that and moved to get dressed. 

"Matt..." The blond said before clearing his throat and telling them what happened that morning. Beyond sighed. "I told you. You are playing with fire with this one. You try to control him, he will blow up. He will know you are faking. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew it after the way you approached him after everything happened." Beyond explained, staring at Mello like he was an idiot.

"So what do I do?" Mello snapped.

"He is a way in. If you can handle being deeper in the mafia." He told the blond, sitting back on the bed and pulling L to his side.

"I might be able to. This is what we wanted isn't it? We needed a lead, and it only took a month to get." Mello told him, lost in thought.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Beyond asked him. Mello turned to him, staring at the other for a long time before he nodded. "I can do it."

"Will you be able to use him if needed?" Beyond asked him seriously. “There may come a time where he needs to be expendable.”

"Beyond, I can do the fucking job." He growled.

He nodded. "If you ever need an out, know that I will always be there." He said seriously. “No matter what.” He paused. "The deeper you get in, the harder it is to get out. The only one to sort of do it successfully is your Matt."

Mello nodded. "He's using me, so it's not going to be hard to do the same." He sighed.

"Melly bean are you okay?" L asked concerned.

"No, actually I’m not.” He sighed, running a hand over his face before looking away. “Someone can't change personalities like that. It was just not real." He said shaking his head.  
"Anyway, sorry I interrupted you. I also need thirty thousand by tomorrow." He told them as he got up and walked out without another word.

Beyond hugged L close. "We're losing him. I can see that this job... it's hurting him like hell." He told his lover. L nodded. "Soon… we are so close…" He whispered, pulling at Beyond's clothing.

**_-(pagebreak)-_ **

After getting a much needed shower, Matt walked out to see Linux sitting on his couch. "You know I have been worried sick about you right?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
Matt sighed walking over to him and flopping down on the couch beside him. "I know. I was with Mello." He told him.

Linux sat there silently before biting his lip. "They are saying you're back." He told him. “It’s all over the deep web.” 

“I know.” Matt nodded.

"This is why no one wants to work with you. I can't keep covering for you if you want to fuck around with the mafia. We had a deal. It’s not just your ass on the line but mine as well." He told him, pissed.

"Who I work for is my business." He told him with a frown. 

"How long has this been going on?" Linux asked him. 

Matt was silent. Linux turned to him. “How. Long?” He demanded.

"A month now." He told him softly. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Matt!” Linux swore, sitting back.

"I know what I am doing. Don't worry about me. I won't bring any of this to your doorstep." He told him.

"Fuck Matt, that's not what I'm worried about." Linux sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt.”

"I won't. This isn't Ireland. They are both clueless, chasing their tails. Thinking each other is the enemy. It's kinda funny to watch. Plus the blond is a wannabe badass." He laughed. Linux chuckled despite himself.

"I wish I had your confidence." The brunette sighed.

"You don't want to be like me." He told him, getting up and going to his bedroom. "I'm tired." He told him as he sat down on his bed. "I'm going to be gone for a while."

Linux followed him. "A job?" He asked, hanging at the doorway.

"A dangerous one… I'm working with the Russian Mob." He told him. "For Mello?" Linux asked him.

"Yes. He's paying me thirty thousand up front."

“You know what will happen when Alex finds out about this.” Linux frowned.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” Matt sighed.

Linux nodded. "Be careful Matty. Something about Mello just doesn't seem right."

"I know. There is something there. I can't put my finger on it but I know something isn't right…" He said with a frown.

"Any move he makes reflects on you so you better be damn sure you want him to cover your ass."

"I don't trust him." Matt started off. "But… he doesn't trust me either and I have more power right now than he ever had." He smiled and looked up at Linux. "So I hold the cards right at this moment."

Linux nodded. “God I hope your right.”

“I am. His poker face is shit.” He smirked. “Us Irish can tell.” 

Linux laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure everyone can sort of guess what Mello is hiding now, if you couldn't already. What do you guys think? Please comment!


	12. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating in like two months.... whoops XD   
> IRL has been really horrible to me rn. Also it's been the weirdest, busiest not busy summer ever. I start school in like two weeks so yeah, but that will make me motivated to work more because I would totally need an outlet from that. I'm really sorry for not updating...

It actually took Beyond a few days to get the money that Mello had promised the redhead. The headquarters were brimming with iced out mutters and rumors about M3 being back and that Mello was the one to pull him out of retirement. Mello had been on the receiving end of numerous presents and offers because of these whispers. The new found attention had Mello on edge. He hadn't seen Matt in almost a week now. The other wasn't taking his phone calls or his texts. Had the blond already fucked up everything? Had Matt really seen through Mello's mask like B had said? No… that couldn't be it, Mello shook the thought from his head; it had to be something else. What were the terms of this agreement again? He thought back to that night, hearing Matt's voice in his head.

_ "I need thirty large up front." _

Check. Beyond had finally dropped it by his house this morning before going to the office.

_ "I work alone. If you want me to work with you, you put me up. If not I stay at home." _

That was it. The bastard was fucking waiting to be put up like some fucking Housewife. He sneered and stormed out. Oh he was going to tear him a new one if he thought that was what was going to happen. He was already forking over thirty grand for the little shit.

**_ -(pagebreak)- _ **

Matt had actually liked this vacation from work. He had spent the week at home playing video games and WOW with his guild; waiting for the blond to get back to him so that he could start work. He had had Linux over for a few drinks and a movie marathon a few nights during the week. The brunette complaining every time about the state of "disgusting" his house was in. Linux would sleep over and in the morning, clean up a bit and nurse Matt out of his hang over.

It was just like old times, and it made Linux long for the routine of domesticated-ness they used to have. It had been so easy for them back when Matt had first moved in and let Linux into his life. The partying was non-stop. Bar hopping til the early hours of the morning only to finish up with a drug infused dance and heavy petting at Aston Manor. They would then somehow make it back home in one piece and into the bed devouring each other with desperation. The next morning, Linux would get up and make breakfast and nurse Matt back to health.

Linux woke that particular morning to the epic pile of trash Matt called an apartment. There was dirty clothes everywhere, thai containers and beer bottles were scattered around and even on the bed. Linux made a disgusted face, shoving a container off of the bed with the flick of the blanket. He threw the covers back, cursing as he got up to take a piss tripping over beer bottles and the like. When he got back to the bed, he stilled staring at Matt. The redhead had moved and was now laying on his stomach, stretched out over the spot Linux had been occupying. The sheets tangled a bit around his bare back. Linux bit his lip before slipping back into bed. Just as he pulled the sheets over himself and Matt had settled against his side there was a loud pounding on the door.

Linux sighed and got up, walking over and opening the door slightly with the latch still in place. He raised a brow confused when saw Mello standing there.

Mello froze at the sight that greeted him. Linux, in his tight ass boxer shorts and nothing else, answering Matt's door like he fucking owned the place. What the hell was he even doing there? Wearing that? Mello's jaw clinched at the many thoughts and situations that were running through his head. He wasn't jealous. There was no need to be jealous.

"Can I help you?" Linux asked him after a moment of very awkward silence. Mello sneered at him.

"Where's Matt?" He asked, his voice tense.

"Asleep, why?" Linux asked. The blond's patience was running thin and he wanted nothing more than to break the twink in front of him in half.

"Let me in." Mello all but growled at him.

"No. Come back later." Linux frowned, moving to shut the door in his face. Mello shoved his foot into crack of the door before he could close it and sighed. "You really don't want to mess with me." He said, pulling a berretta from the waistband of his pants and cocked it. Linux's eyes widen as he froze.

"Let me in." Mello told him again. Linux moved to shut the door. The blond growled and lifted the gun.

"I have to shut the door to undo the latch." Linux almost shouted, rolling his eyes but the nervousness was still there. Once the latch was undone, the blond stormed in heaving a large bag with him amongst protests from the brunette.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled, shutting the door as Mello walked into Matt's bedroom. He stopped at the bed, blinking. Matt was in the same state of undress as Linux was. He squeezed his eyes shut as his previous thoughts came back to him. He had seen through Mello. He had fucked Linux. That was why he wasn't answering his calls. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed a clear mind. He took a deep breath. A means to an end. He needed to get a job done and Matt was a means to an end. That was all he was. As much as he told himself this, it still hurt. He reached back kicking the bed. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said, gun still by his side.

Matt jerked awake and stared up at him. "What the hell?" He groaned, rubbing his face. "What are you doing here Mello?" He asked as he sat up, revealing another whimsical pair of boxers.

Mello dropped the large bag he had with him on Matt's lap. Matt frowned and huffed at the weight before opening it. He looked up at Mello. "Is this clean?" He asked him.

Mello's chuckle was hallow. "Like I'm going to be carrying dirty money around Seattle." Matt nodded and started to count it.

"What's going on?" Linux asked, standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Please tell your pet to leave before I shoot him." Mello frowned, gesturing with said gun. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Linux could you.." Matt trailed off, looking up at him. Linux sighed. "Whatever." He said walking off and going back to his own apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Now what the fuck?" Matt asked Mello as he set the bag aside. "I don't hear from you for almost a week and then out of the blue you just bang down my door and start threatening to shoot people?"

Mello stared at him, placing the gun on the nightstand. "Is there something wrong with your phone? I have been calling you all fucking week!"

Matt frowned, reaching over and lifting the gun off his phone before scrolling through it. "Hmhh." He said, biting his lip. "It never ringed… at all.." He said, looking up at him. "I didn't ignore you."

"Maybe you should ask your boy toy then." He said, the sentence coming out a little bit more bitter then he meant it to. Matt got up from the bed, standing inches from the blond. "What do you think happened?" He asked, his voice low.

Mello stared at him swallowing hard. "What am I supposed to think Matt? Your apartment looks like you hosted rush week at a frat house and had drunken sex to end the evening." He said, crossing his arms.

Matt laughed. "I did not fuck Linux."

Mello opened his mouth to say something but Matt closed the distance, devouring his lips. The words died on Mello's tongue as he kissed back, gripping a fistful of Matt's hair. He tasted like stale tobacco and cheap booze. Matt moaned biting his bottom lip before pulling away. "I drink. He watches movies, then cleans up in the mornings. That's it. There is nothing going on between us." He breathed, kissing him again. Mello frowned when Matt pulled back the second time. "Then why was he in your bed?" The blond asked, his grip tightening on Matt's hair. "Because I spilt booze on the couch so we moved the movie into here."

Mello frowned but seemed to relax a bit. "Jealousy looks good on you." Matt teased.

"I am not jealous. I'm pissed." He said, giving him a good shove in the chest and sending him backwards onto the bed.

Matt fell back and looked up at him. "I'm not going to put you up like some spoiled rich bitch if that is what you think." Mello growled. Matt looked confused at the comment before a smirk slowly spread across his lips. "You will if you want me to work for you."

Mello looked down at him. "You're a little shit." He said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"I'm adorable and you love it." Matt said with a smirk, sitting up.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Mello muttered. "I want you at my place ready to work in a hour."

"I don't think I should go back there just yet… " Matt told him, thinking about the events that had happened at headquarters.

"No, I mean my apartment." He told him, handing him a piece of paper.

Matt took it, looking it over. "I'll be there." He told him getting up and moving to get dressed.

"Plus, if I did have sex, you would know because I would have marks." He told him, showing off his mark free body. Mello rolled his eyes.

**_ -(pagebreak)- _ **

Mello walked into his house, wondering why L's Bentley was parked in his garage. He didn't remember there being any type of meeting that he was aware of.

Beyond was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, laptop running and a frown on his face. "What's going on? What happened?" Mello asked as he stopped in front of him on the other side of the bar. Beyond looked up and frowned even more. "We have a big problem." He told him. "Now that M3 has risen from the dead, everyone has perked up _. Everyone_. He is hotter than Lawli in lingerie." He purred.

Mello shook that image out of his head. "Thank you for that." He frowned. "So, we have some heat." He shrugged. "SPK has a hard on for him right now." Beyond told him.

Mello froze, the look on his face was that of disgust and rage. "SPK as in…" He trailed off. "What is Near doing on this? Doesn't he deal with narcotics?" He asked, moving to pour himself a drink.

Beyond chuckled a bit. "He does but apparently your boy toy got into some very serious shit back in Ireland." He told him.

"How serious?" Mello asked.

"Oh, dearest it would take me all day to list off everything." Beyond purred with a sense of approval. "He was a very naughty boy and you should spank him."

Mello rolled his eyes at the comment and downed the shot. "Too bad I won't be able to." He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Why not?" Beyond asked, a curious smirk on his lips.

"Him and his stupid fucking rules. I swear he has no social skills at all. Expecting me to crawl to him and beg. I don't fucking beg. Who the fuck does he think he is?" Mello ranted.

Beyond laughed. "He won't let you fuck him while he is working for you." It was more a statement then a question.

Mello glared at him over the rim of his glass.

Beyond laughed harder. "I underestimated the wee little Irish." He smirked. "A man after my own heart."

"Don't let L hear you say that. He hates competition." Mello fired back, pouring another glass.

"I can look I just can't touch." Beyond sang with a cackle.

Mello shook his head. "So what are we going to do about Near?"

"L is working on something right now, we don't know what Near is going to do. We don't know what he wants. He might just send in someone to get evidence on Matt to put him away again." Beyond shrugged.

Mello sighed. "How did this get so fucked up?"

Beyond smirked. "You just happened by chance to pick M3 to ask for directions."

He sighed, laying his head on the table. "I didn't just chance pick him. There was… just something there… I swear I've seen him before…I just can't put my finger on it. Everything about him seems familiar. The sound of his ringtone. The smell of his fucking cigarettes. His voice. It's like I'm trapped in a huge ass déjà vu." He explained to Beyond.

Beyond's face turned serious. "Are you sure?" He asked him. "If so we have to find out why. Why all of this so familiar."

"I don't know, maybe I've just seen him around. I have been here for a year before all this shit happened." Mello shrugged, playing with his glass.

Beyond leaned over his laptop, typing hurriedly. "Even if anyone snooped, the fake info that L had me plant is still in place so you have nothing to worry about. "

"Would a hacker like Matt believe that shit?" He asked.

Beyond nodded. "It's worked so far."

"It says I'm 19. I don't even look 19 anymore. I'm almost 26." Mello frowned. Beyond smirked. "It works. Any older and they will start to question why you didn't get in the game sooner." Beyond purred.

"Anyways." Beyond said, turning back to his computer. "He's been in Seattle for almost five years. Two of those years were spent in college, then nothing turns up until the arrest almost two years ago. I can't say if you have met him or not but there is a possibility that you have. Which is strange considering he lives in Bellevue." He frowned. "What was his friend's name again?"

"Linux something or another. He lives in the same building. Right across the hall from him." Mello said, finishing off the last of his drink before going to the fridge. Beyond nodded, typing away.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mello asked him. "I did but you don't have any jam." Beyond muttered. "Have you been eating my jam?" He accused.

"You couldn't pay me to eat that sticky, sickly sugared mess." Mello made a face of pure disgust.

"Says the person who eats whole chocolate bars as meals." Beyond shot back. "How is that working for you? It looks like you had to stuff yourself in your cloths this morning." Beyond purred. "Getting a little soft and squishy." Beyond continued, wanting to see how long he could push his buttons before the blond exploded. It really was one of his favorite pass times.

"Fuck you, you cum guzzling whore." Mello snapped, a hand going to his flat stomach.

Beyond laughed loudly before abruptly stopping. "Oh… that is just interesting.." He muttered.

"Linux Thompson is the one on the lease. Owner of Linux Inc." Beyond purred, his eyes wide.

"The software company?" Mello asked walking over.

"Yes, but that can't be right. He's in Italy." Beyond muttered, turning his computer to show him the picture of a dirty blond with rainbow bangs and multiple piercings.

"That's not Linux." Mello said, dropping down in the seat next to Beyond. "Whoever that is in that apartment is not Linux Thompson."

"The plot thickens, Melly bean." Beyond breathed, staring at the photo and biting his lip.           


	13. Caged Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I been having the hardest time IRL for the past couple of months and its really made me feel really down. But yeah this chapter is pretty long but will have some delicious tension in it.   
> Also More notes at the bottom!

It had been a week since Matt had taken the job for mello. He had been paraded around like a show pony, letting the blond get the credit and prestige that came with getting him out of retirement. The apartment he had him holed up in was not one of great luxury but was nice. Not that Matt noticed it anyways.  He was completely on lock down during this job. No one in and no one out. It was starting to eat through his patience as he did everything the commanding little leather queen wanted only to be basically kept prisoner.   
  
He got so pissed off with the work load one day that he completely stopped mid hack and played WoW with the squad.   
  
“Isn’t blondie gonna be mad?” Crash asked as she moved stuff around.   
  
“He can kiss my ass. I’ve been fucking working my ass off for days straight I need a fucking break.” Matt said into his headset.   
  
“Have you told Alex yet what you are doing?” A new female voice asked over the system.   
  
“No, Acid I haven’t and you guys better not. I can only handle one pissed off Catholic at a time.” He frowned. “He has been riding my ass and not in the good way.” He added making Lee laugh. “I’m fucking suffocating. I’ve never worked a job like this. Its fucking slave labor.”   
  
“How much is he paying you?” Acid asked.  “Total? 60K plus living expenses.” He told her.   
  
“Damn son, that be some nice dough.” She laughed. “You milking it too much.”   
  
Matt laughed. “Dude, I haven’t seen sunlight for like a decade.” He laughed. “Of course I’m milking it. He’s wants this ass too, makes it sooo easy.” He laughed.   
  
“Matt Jeevas, you have some explaining to do. Call me, NOW.” Alex growled over the com link.   
  
“OOHHHHHH! Someone’s in trouble.” Acid laughed.   
  
Matt sighed and disconnected from the server before skype calling Alex.   
  
“What were you even thinking??!” Alex said, not even waiting for an explanation.   
  
“I’m not working for the mafia.” He sighed. Alex tutted. “Okay, I’m working for the mafia but it’s not what it sounds like. I’m not doing anything dangerous or kinda illegal like last time.”   
  
“Goddamn it, Mail!” He yelled before going off on him in a string of angry Gaelic. Matt rolled his eyes before pulling down the headphones from his ears. He moved the mic up to his lips replying back in rapid Gaelic just as Mello walked into the apartment.   
  
The blond stopped in his tracks at the sight, listening to Matt as the redhead lit a cigarette. He was acting like a child being scolded. His replies were short and direct with a slight whine to them.   
  
“Mamaaaaaaiiiiiii…” He whined, yanking out the headset and throwing it across the room in frustration.   
  
“Don’t mamai Me!” Alex hissed in english, making the blond raise an eyebrow at the sharpness of the voice. He switched back to Gaelic, the words rapid and so sharp that it could cut steel.   
  
Mello walked over, standing behind Matt making the redhead jump. “What the fuck, Mello?” He yelled, his usual neutral accent gone making the words seem a bit rough.   
  
Alex came to a hault at that. “You!” He hissed.  
  
“Alex no.” Matt said sternly, making other start rattling off in Gaelic again. “What the fuck is happening? Are you done with those codes or not?” Mello asked him.   
  
Matt turned to him. “I’m not your personal fucking show pony!” He yelled. “Fuck you and your fucking codes. You never let me have a fucking break and I want to fucking kill you and destroy this house. Is that good enough for you?” He chuckled, flipping him off as he got up and moved to the kitchen to grab another box of smokes.   
  
Mello sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We are on a fucking schedule! Every time I see you, you are always playing fucking video games! Never working!” He yelled.   
  
“Open your fucking eyes princess, I have been working!” Matt yelled back.  “Just get me those codes by the end of the fucking day.” Mello told him. “And clean this fucking place up.” He yelled.   
  
“OH MY GOD JUST FUCK AND GET IT OVER WITH!” Alex yelled from the computer in english. That silenced them both.   
  
“Alex.” Matt sighed as Mello rolled his eyes. “What? I can fucking feel the fucking sexual tension through the goddamn computer.” Alex said with a chuckle.   
  
“Alex you know my rules.” Matt said, walking back to the desk and sitting down. “Yeah Yeah.” He dismissed that. “But damn I’d fuck him just by the sound of his voice.” He laughed.   
  
Mello laughed. “I like your friend.” He said, leaning against the back of Matt’s chair. “You take care of my baby now. He needs some exercise. You can’t expect him to just continuously hack.” Alex told the blond.  
  
Mello sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Whatever.” He grumbled. “It’s like I adopted a bunch of teenagers I swear.” Alex muttered with a sigh. “I’ll be checking up on him now.”   
  
“Sure, now let him get back to work.” Mello said with a frown.   
  
Alex signed off, leaving the two alone.   
  
  
(pagebreak)  
  
  
“We need those codes Mello.” L said, as he typed. “We don’t know who we are dealing with right now and things are getting out of hand.” The dark haired man was perched on the end of a bar stool, hunched over a laptop as Beyond played with strands of his hair. “Putting pressure on me is not going to do anything L, I can’t make him work harder.” Mello sighed from where he was lounging on his couch.  “I’m actually tired of seeing his fucking face.”   
  
Beyond laughed. “Take him out somewhere. I bet if you wine and dine him, he’ll be more corporative.” Beyond purred.   
  
Mello sat there thinking about it for a bit. “Maybe.”   
  
“There is no maybe to it. He’s a caged animal, ready to strike.” Beyond snapped his teeth in L’s ear. The other visibly shivered before turning from the laptop and devouring Beyond’s lips deeply.   
  
“Keep this up Lawli and I will have you right here on this table.” B growled, biting down on L’s lower lip. L let out a gasp, smirking widely. “Oh you naughty naughty thing.” B laughed, pulling L against him.   
  
Mello paid them no mind as he sighed, looking through paperwork. It wasn’t anything new. They had gone through entire stacks of paperwork while B and L were fucking. “Have we figured out who the imposer in the apartment is?” He asked as B laid L down on the table and crawled up over him. “No, can’t find a thing on him. Thompson is still in Italy and doesn’t seem to be coming back anytime soon.” B said, looking over the work that L had been doing as the other bit and kissed at his neck.  
  
“So we have an unknown person masquerading as a tech billionaire, codes we can’t figure out and Near is still fucking breathing down our fucking necks.” Mello muttered, kicking the table with his foot and pushing it away. “I can’t figure it out! What is going on here?!” He growled, slamming the file in his hand down.   
  
Beyond sighed, pulling away from L as the other grabbed at him with a whimper. “Take a break Melly bean. Go on a date with your boy toy. Looking at the papers will not change what they say.”   
  
Mello frowned. “You just want me out of the way so that you two can fuck.”   
  
“Oh, dearest, I could care less if you were in the room. It’s just your constant complaining is making me soft.” Beyond chuckled.   
  
“Fine. I will take him out.” He said getting up and moving to the stairs. “I have to change.”  
  
Once Mello was out of earshot, Beyond turned to L. “He is losing it.” He said seriously. “I know I can see it.” L replied with a sigh. “There is nothing we can do until we get those codes. Until then we just have to keep pushing.”

  
(pagebreak)

 

Mello walked into the apartment and looked around. Fucking Christ, it was worse than before he had left. He had only been gone for a couple of hours. He sighed deeply, frowning as he walked into the living room to find Matt, yet again, playing video games and just disregarding everything that he had told him to do before he had left. He really was starting to fucking hate the bastard. He wouldn’t do anything. He sighed and walked over to the redhead. He leaned down, pulling the headset lightly from one of his ears.  
  
“I swear to fucking god Matt Jeevas,” He purred into his ear, making the redhead jump, “If you don’t fucking listen to me I will make your life a living hell.” He snapped the headset back in place. Matt pulled the headset down and stared at him. “What the fuck are you going to do? Hmmm? You already make my life a living hell. I’m here all the fucking time, a fucking prisoner to a fucking leather queen. I am not your fucking toy. You can fucking kiss my ass. Though on another thought, you might like that so I take that back.” He said turning back around to the computer.  
  
Mello blinked at him. Maybe B was right. He had been pushing the other hard and hadn’t given him a break in a week. He leaned forward, running his hands along the length of the redhead’s arms. He minimized what the other was doing before pulling the headset off. Matt protested before he was pulled up by his shirt and lead to the bathroom silently. “Shower and get dressed. We are going out.” He told him, not giving him any eye contact as he shoved a towel into the arms of the confused redhead.   
  
“Where are we going?” Matt asked curious. Mello chuckled. “You’ll see. Now wash.” He said walking out with a slight smile on his face.   
  
Matt sighed, undressing before adjusting the water. Mello bit his lip, turning back to look at him. _Damn….._ _could the guy be anymore sexy?_   He sighed as he watched Matt step in and pull the shower door shut. Mello shook his head and hurried off to check on what Matt had done so far.   
  
He dismissed the game that Matt had been playing and looked at the coding as it flew across the screen. He sighed. At least he was doing something. He moved the mouse around, curiosity getting the better of him. He clicked on a random folder and was prompted for a password. He frowned and exited out of it. That happened to the next few folders he tried to open. He was about to just leave it when he heard the bing of a skype message.   
  
He opened skype and frowned. It was all coded.  Everything from contact names to certain conversations. He couldn’t tell anything from what he was reading. He sighed and clicked on the conversation with the message.   
  
**lt:** _hey matt, are you there? I might be coming home… I haven’t told him…he’s still not talking to me_  
  
Mello raised an eyebrow. _Who was LT and what did this message mean? Who were they talking about?_ Mello bit his lip hard, his fingers hesitating on the keyboard for a moment as he thought of something that Matt would type.  
  
Just as his fingers touched the keyboard, Matt’s voice snapped behind him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Mello jumped and turned around to stare at the redhead, which was a big mistake. He was standing there completely naked and dripping. No towel or anything. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it from his eyes, giving Mello a rare look at them without the obstruction of his goggles. The blond bit his lip, before swallowing hard. “You have a skype message.” He told him, pushing the chair away from the desk.

Matt walked over to the computer, making Mello’s eyes drift south. _Fuck…_ The blond didn’t even have time to react as Matt sat down on his lap and looked at the screen.   
  
It took him a moment of hesitation before writing back a hasty reply.  
  
**j33v@s:** _he doesn’t hate you if that’s what you think, he’s been kind of an ass lately. Doesn’t talk to the squad hardly_  
  
Mello perched his chin on Matt’s shoulder, running his fingertips lazily up and down the redhead’s side subconsciously. Matt gave a small smile at that and relaxed into the touch.  
  
**lt** : _that’s strange_  
**j33v@s:** _a lot has happened since you been away, but I’ve taken care of him_  
**lt:** _thank you, I might be coming home soon.. I don’t know. Things sound unstable there atm_  
**j33v@s** : _everything is fine, I’m sure he will be overjoyed to see you_  
**lt:** _doesn’t feel like it, he hasn’t talked to me except to tell me when the rent is due_  
**j33v@s:** _he’s an ass_  
  
Matt sighed, leaning back against Mello as he waited for a reply. He did not have the energy to deal with family problems that weren’t his own. Mello sensed the change in the redhead’s body language and frowned.   
  
**lt:** _thanks matt... it means a lot to me_  
  
Matt sighed, leaning forward and biting his lip. Mello wrapped his hands around his hips holding him close. Matt backspaced quite a lot as he typed, trying to find a way to ask his next question.  
  
**j33v@s:** _are you alright? I mean, I know you aren’t alright.. I wouldn’t be if I… sorry for bringing it up but I just don’t want you to relapse again because you came home when you weren’t ready_  
  
“I don’t think he’s going to reply.” He told Mello under his breath as he leaned back. Mello’s eyes flicked to the screen before looking at Matt’s worried face. He was missing something big and he didn’t like it. He frowned, nuzzling Matt’s neck to try to make him relax again. Matt turned to look at Mello as a reply came.  
  
**lt:** _matt… it’s okay to say it. I tried to kill myself. It’s not like I was in rehab or anything.. lol.. I won’t “relapse”_  
  
Mello’s eyes widened as he stared at the screen before Matt sucked in breath, his body tensing. “Fucking Christ, why did he say that…” He breathed out, his mind going into overdrive.  Mello placed a fingertip underneath his chin and pulled the redhead into a kiss. Matt turned leaning into the kiss and biting at the blond’s lips. He needed the distraction. Mello pulled him close, his fingertips tracing the outlines of his tattoos roughly before Matt pulled back. They stared at each other for a bit before Mello reached up and ran a fingertip lightly over the scar on Matt’s face.   
  
He shied away moving back to the keyboard, his mind actually clear for once.  
  
**j33v@s** : _you should talk to him, explain things to him. I can only do so much. The rest is up to you_  
  
**lt:** _I will thanks matt. Ttyl_  
  
Matt got up and moved to the direction of the bedroom. “I’m going to get dressed..” He said, scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
Mello nodded watching the other leave hastily. He sighed deeply, adjusting his pants. “Fuck… “ This shit needed to stop. It wasn’t going to end well for either of them. Well if it got Matt to work then it would be worth it. He looked back in the direction Matt had disappeared with a tight knot in the pit of his stomach.   
  
_He’s just using me and I’m using him_.   


Mello repeated this sentence over and over in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will be wondering about the abrupt change in Mello during the skype conversation. Mello can sense that this is something that Matt does not want to do and since it has nothing to do with him and it doesn't effect him in the slightest, he wants to comfort matt. That's why the touching and the holding. And when Matt's finally breaks and Mello sees the reason behind it, he gives Matt a way to disconnect himself from the situation. To be able to think through it and not over think it. Something no one has ever done for him before.


	14. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never take dating advice from Beyond Birthday.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I've updated I know, but now you have a whopping 10 page, 4k word update to read and hopefully that makes up for it. I'm out of school and almost officially into summer break, I just have my computer science final to do friday! So more updates that are very frequent! 
> 
> Also I think we are getting close to the middle part of this story, which makes me super excited!!

Matt got out of the car, walking towards the stairs that lead into the base of the Space needle. He stopped, leaning on the railing as he kicked the step with his combat boot. He watched as Mello approached him. The blonde had been uncharacteristically silence throughout the entire ride over and it was irritating him. “What is your problem?” He asked Mello, crossing his arms.  
  
Mello looked up at him, coming to a stop in front of him. “My problem?”  
  
“Yeah, your fucking problem. Cuz you better leave it out here. The last time you took me on a date I ended up being on the wrong side of a dine and dash.” He frowned.  
  
Mello smirked, shaking his head. “Nothing is wrong. “ He said, looking away from him as he shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, it fucking is.” Matt said, shoving away from the railing and moving into the blond’s personal space. Mello stared at him, a million thoughts racing through his mind, but the loudest was the urge to pull down those stupid goggles. After a few moments into the staring contest, Mello reached up and pulled the goggles down until they hung limply around the redhead’s neck.  
  
Matt stared at him, knitting his brows before Mello’s lips slowly moved into a sly smile. “I like seeing your eyes.” He said softly.  
  
Matt scoffed. “Stop deflecting and answer the question.” He said, biting his piercing and fidgeting with it.    
  
“I already did.” Mello told him. Matt bit his lip, turning his head in frustration. “I swear to god Mello.” He muttered, turning from him altogether. He stood there, looking up at the Space Needle with his back to the blond. “Is this because of the skype thing?” He asked, his voice a strained whisper.  
  
“What happened?” The blond asked, not answering him still.  
  
Matt sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. With his back still to the blond and standing a few steps up, he fished one out of the pack before lighting it. He took a long drag before slowly blowing out the smoke. “There really isn’t much to tell. One of my good friends tried to off themselves. That’s it really.” He said, shrugging as he placed the pack back into his pocket.  
  
Mello stared up at him. The redhead was quite a sight. The lights from the Space Needle glowing around him as he stood there on the steps, the only thing coming from his silhouette was the smoke billowing from his cigarette. “Who is deflecting now?” He said, folding his arms.  
  
Matt chuckled harshly. “Two can play this game Mells.” He said, his voice rough. Mello’s head jerked up at the nickname, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“What happened?” He asked, again. His voice softened, moving closer to the other.  
“He took a bunch of pills.” Matt shrugged. “Didn’t want his brother to find him and touch his blood or anything, so he did it that way.” He explained.  
  
“Why?” Mello whispered.  
  
“Fuck, I don’t know Mello.” Matt spat out. “If I fucking knew that I might be able to fucking help and he might have not felt he needed to hide away from everything back in Italy. Or maybe he wouldn’t have done it in the first fucking place.” He ranted, blowing another puff of smoke out. “Or maybe I could have talked to him more, like Alex told me to. I knew something was going on but just like everyone else, I just ignored it.” He took a deep breath.  “Everyone did except Alex.” He muttered mostly to himself than to the blond.

Mello reached where the redhead was standing and placed his hand on his shoulder. Matt jerked, shaking it off. Mello sighed. “And you asked me what was wrong..” The blond chuckled humorlessly.  
  
“Yeah, because you’ve been acting weird. It’s not your fault,  it’s my  own shit and you don’t have to even deal with it. It’s not like it’s going to affect my ability to do my job.”  
  
Mello frowned, grabbing hold of his arm, jerking him around to look at him. Matt’s eyes were wide with shock and anger. “Why do you care?!” The redhead yelled, gesturing with his cigarette.  
  
Mello grabbed the cigarette out of his hand, dropping it to the concrete steps before crushing it with his boot. “Why?” Mello asked again, staring into the other’s eyes.  
  
After a bit, Matt deflated, blinking a bit before looking away. “He has HIV. He didn’t want to infect his brother.”  
  
Mello nodded, understanding finally, or at least a little bit. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything.” He reached down, pulling his goggles back into place over his eyes. “I think I’ve had enough heart to heart tonight.” He turned to go.  
  
Mello, grabbed his jacket, pulling him back down onto the step. Matt turned, frowning, but before he could protest, the blond gave him a soft smile and pulled him closer. He leaned down giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Matt gasped, stilling as he leaned up a bit kissing back. Mello’s lips were soft, and the kiss was slow. Mello kept a one handed hold on his jacket as he slowly pulled the redhead’s lips into his own teasingly. He could taste the acidity of the smoke that still lingered and the tar from the nicotine. He swiped his tongue over the other’s bottom lip before tugging on his piercing with his teeth gently. Matt let out a whimper, leaning closer to him as he all but melted into the blond. Mello smirked as Matt made himself smaller as he submitted to the blond. Mello pulled back slowly, pulling the redhead’s lip with his teeth as he retreated. Matt followed him as he went, almost falling off the step as he stood on his tip toes. Mello gave a chuckle as the other opened his eyes, glaring at him through his goggles. “Let’s go.” He turned, stepping around him before strutting towards the entrance.  
  
Matt glared, watching him go. “That was COLD!” He yelled, stalking after him in an angry huff.  
  
  
**(page break)**  


Mello was still smirking as he leaned up against the back of the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. “Arsehole.” Matt muttered underneath his breath as he turned, watching through the glass windows as they went up.  
  
Mello turned, laying his chin on his shoulder. “You know you love it.” He whispered, watching Matt’s face in the reflection from the glass. The redhead gave a half ass smile. “Whatever gets you off at night, boss.”  Matt replied with a smirk. Mello clicked his tongue irritated. “I could be getting you off at night if you didn’t have your rules.” He growled, sounding like a sulking teenager.  
  
“What are you, five?” Matt asked, chuckling as he looked sideways at the other. Mello rolled his eyes. “Screw you, I’m nineteen.” He lied smoothly without missing a beat.  
  
“Nineteen?” Matt repeated, making sure to act surprised. He had known the blond’s age for weeks now, not that the other needed to know that. “So what you’re saying is I’m older than you, by quite a few years.” He smirked.  
  
“How old are you?” Mello asked, even though he knew the answer already. “I’m almost twenty-five.” Matt replied. Mello nodded. “Are you sure?”  
  
Matt shoved to other away from him as the elevator dinged and opened up at their floor. They walked out, Mello sniggering as the other looked around, hesitantly. The ease and comfortableness from the elevator seem to completely vanish into thin air and the redhead was visibly on edge.  
  
Mello frowned at that, trying to think of what could have changed his mood so drastically. After thinking over their conversation, it hit the blond.  ‘ _The last time you took me on a date I ended up being on the wrong side of a dine and dash.’_  
  
Mello sighed. Matt thought Mello was going to ditch him again. B was right, not that he would EVER tell the man.  
  
He caught Matt’s eye, making a show of taking his phone out and silencing it. “See, I’m all yours. No distractions, no leaving. Nothing. I promise.” He said, placing his phone back into his pocket.  
  
Matt chuckled, relaxing before he hurried over to a booth next to the window. He clambered up into the middle of the seat, sitting on his knees as he stared out into the night skyline of Seattle with a huge grin on his face. The restaurant was completely empty, with low lighting from the center pieces on the tables.  Mello watched Matt with a smile before walking over to him. “Have you never been here before?” He asked, feeling the ground move underneath him as the needle rotated. Matt shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Never really had the money to do it, nor really the time.” He confessed. “Work kept me pretty busy, also school.”  
  
“You went to school?” The blond asked, shrugging his jacket off before sitting down next to him at the end of the booth.  
  
“Yeah, two years at Bellevue.” He nodded, his eyes still glued to the window. “For what?” Mello asked, watching him with a smile. “Applied Computer Science.”  
  
“Computers. Should have known.” He chuckled. Matt turned to look at him with a smirk. “Well, I turned my illegal passion into a legal profession, just like my parents wanted me to.” He laughed.  
  
“Parents?” He asked, taken aback.  
  
“Yeah, Mells, parents. I didn’t just spawn out of thin air, or hatch like a chicken.” He laughed, turning around fully in his seat before looking at the menu. “Damn, you really are trying to make me put out.” He joked, looking at the prices. The cheapest thing was upwards of thirty dollars or more.  
  
“What? I like to spoil.” He stated, opening his own menu. “Plus, I do owe you a nice date.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.” Matt agreed, looking over his options as the waiter came over. They ordered drinks, not yet decided on what they wanted to eat just yet.  
  
“Do you take all your hackers here, or am I just special?” Matt purred over the top of his menu, the dark lighting making it hard for the other to see his eyes through his goggles. Mello reached over, pulling them down around his neck again. “You know, you better be glad I like you.” Matt muttered with a frown, the glow from the center piece making his scar stand out sharply.  
  
“What happened?” He asked, motioning to his own face.  
  
“Nope.” Matt said, shutting his menu and placing it back in its holder. “You haven’t unlocked that level of story yet, sorry. Plus I said I was done with the heart to heart tonight.”  
  
“So, you’re not going to tell me?” Mello frowned a bit at that.  
  
“Maybe if you buy me the hundred buck surf and turf.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “For the surf and turf I better be getting a life story and at least a hand job.” He glared at the redhead like he had lost his mind.  
  
“Worth a try.” Matt sighed dramatically. “ I guess I will just stick to the ribs than.” He propped his cheek on his hand before looking over at Mello. “We wouldn’t have this problem if we just went to Taco Bell… you know, like normal people.”  
  
Mello scowled at him. “You ungrateful little shit.”  
  
Matt gave him a smile. “You don’t need to impress me. I know you are loaded. You don’t need to show it off every time we go out.” He grinned, a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
_The little shit was baiting him_ , Mello thought as he stared at the other. “Fuck you.” He said with a growing smile as he looked back down at the menu. “Just for that, I’m ordering the surf and turf and making you watch me eat the entire thing.”  
  
“Petty.” He said, grinning as he shook his head. “So I never knew there was a restaurant up here. Just always thought it was the observation deck.”  
  
“Yeah, I mean I guess it’s widely known, but mostly a tourist thing?” Mello said, not really sure of it himself. “It was recommended to me.”  
  
“So now we are taking dating advice from mafia men?” He sniggered.  
  
Mello stared at him over the top of his menu. “You are aware that I am one of those Mafia men right?” He asked him, his sharp blue  eyes made even colder by the severe eyeliner.  
  
Matt grinned.  “I know, just the type my mamai told me to stay away from.” He purred, his smirk wicked. Mello didn’t get the chance to answer back as the waiter chose that moment to bring over their drinks.  
  
“Have we made dinner choices yet?” He asked them, visibly shaking.  
  
“Yes, I’ll have the RR Ranch  Tenderloin and Lobster tail, minus the truffle.” Mello said, not even looking up at the waiter, his eyes still on Matt.  
  
Matt glanced down at the menu again before looking up at the waiter. “Can I get the Mocha Braised short ribs and instead of the beet and potato can I just have the lobster mac and cheese?” He asked, biting his lip.  
  
The waiter nodded. “Of course, anything else? Appetizers maybe?”  
  
“Actually, it says here that you sell Starbucks?” Matt asked.  
  
“Yes, sir we do.”  
  
“Can I have like the biggest thing,” He motioned with his hands, “Like the biggest container you can place hot liquids in safely, of like a caramel macchiato with coconut milk and 7 shots of expresso?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The waiter nodded. “Of course, I will get right on that.” He said before hurrying away.  
  
“UM THANKS!” Matt called after him, making Mello laugh. “What, I am nice to waiters. They get shit and they are underpaid.” He defended.  
  
Mello held his hands up. “I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“Plus the guy looked like he was going to wet himself if we so much as breathed in his direction wrong. What did you do?” He frowned.  
  
“Made a few calls.” _Actually B made a few calls, so it wasn’t a surprise that the entire wait staff was on edge,_ Mello thought to himself.  
  
“Just… Just a little nicer.” Matt said, motioning with his fingers a tiny bit apart from each other.  
  
“I don’t do nice.”  
  
“I know, I live with you.” He muttered, turning back around in his seat to look out the window again. In the time it took them to order, the needle had rotated away from the city sky line and was looking out at the shoreline of Puget sound.  
  
Mello sat there, watching him for the longest time as he sipped his drink, all the way in the back of his mind he was trying to come up with a way to get Matt more focused and get done with the codes by that night. It seemed that the “wine and dine” scenario that B had in mind was falling straight on its ass and getting him nowhere. Matt had loosened up and they had been civil to each other, more than they had over the past few days. So it had been working in that way. Okay the kiss had not be a part of the wine and dine plan, but his body was acting of its own volition. He had wanted to kiss him so he had. He didn’t regret it because he had found some things out about the mysterious redhead. Maybe if he nudged a little more he could find out who “Linux” really was. B and L still hadn’t found anything on the other and that worried Mello greatly, he hated unknown variables.  
  
“So how did you meet Linux?” He asked offhandedly.  
  
Matt looked at him over his shoulder. “In person? Or?”  
  
“What do you mean or?” He asked, frowning. “We knew each other a bit before I moved here, through gaming forums. Then he had sort of the same classes as me in college. We didn’t meet in person until I moved into his building.” Matt offered, looking at him strangely. “What is this twenty-questions date edition?” He asked.  
  
Mello shook his head. “Just wondering, I mean the guy is literally up your ass 24-7.” He sighed, finishing off his drink as the waiter came back with the tallest glass Matt had ever seen. He placed it in front of the other and handed him what looked like a small pot holder. “It’s very hot please be careful.” He warned him. Matt nodded. “Thank you.” He said, looking at the creation. It was a very thick glass and looked a little bigger than a regular pint of beer with a very tall swirl with whip cream on top. Matt grabbed the handle, holding the side with the pot holder and sipped from it. He pulled back with a large whip cream mustache. “It’s great thanks.” He told the waiter, who smiled before disappearing again.  
  
Mello bit his lip before grinning. “You got..” He motioned to his own face. “You got something..” He said again before just leaning over and wiping the whip cream from Matt’s face.  
  
“Thanks.” He said with an awkward smile.  
  
  
**(page break)**  
  
  
After dinner, they went up to the observation deck a few flights of stairs above the restaurant. Matt pulled his jacket tighter around him as he stepped out into the cold night air. He walked over to the railings, looking over the city lights, taking in the sounds from the streets below them.  
  
He took out his phone, taking a few photos of the bay and the city line before placing it back into his pocket. Mello chuckled, walking up behind him. “You like it?”  
  
“It’s amazing up here, no bullshit, nothing to deal with,  no problems. I think I could stay here forever.” He said with a sigh. Mello smiled, taking his hand before leading him over to the city viewer. He searched around in his jacket pocket for a bit before pulling out some coins and placing it in the slot. He pulled Matt in front of him before showing him how to look through it at the city and the shoreline.  
  
He never seen Matt so giddy and excited over something before. He took hold of Matt’s hands, placing them on the controls before helping him adjust them.  
  
They both lost track of time, most likely staying for hours up at the observation deck. They talked about the city and everything they saw as Matt snuggled into Mello, trying to hide from the cold. They made it back to the elevator, freezing a bit.  
  
Mello hit the down button and leaned against the glass as Matt huddled close to his chest. He leaned up, placing a soft  but very thorough kiss on his lips. “Thanks.” He said with grin.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The elevator opened up and Matt hurried out into the gift shop, his face burning a bit. This was actually really nice. This was first date material. This was what it was supposed to have been like, instead of that horrible disaster of a hotel breakfast.  
  
Maybe things were changing and he was actually seeing the other. The true Mells, the one that asked him out before he even knew who he was. Before everything went all to shit. A part of Matt did want this to be true. And if he was honest with himself, it was a very large part. But he was still not sure about the blond. It felt like if he gave himself hope, he would be just disappointed again… Just like last time. He really liked the blond and if he hadn’t somehow gotten himself into this mess; If he had just stayed home that night instead of going to the Chinese restaurant; maybe they would have had the chance to have a real relationship. He moved through the racks of souvenirs, looking at different things before meeting back up with Mello in the candy racks.  


“Why does everything look like a dick or a dildo in this place?” Matt asked him, making the blond burst out laughing. “What?” He choked out finally.  
  
“Look. Dick shaped lollis,” He said holding up a lollipop supposedly shaped like the space needle, but looked more like a veiny deformed dick. The statement however sent the blond into hysterics and turned his face to a shade of red that matched Matt’s hair.  
  
Matt grinned. “Hey Mells, wanna suck my dick?” He asked, waving the sweet in front of his face and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Mello covered his face, close to tears as he tried to control his laughter. “Are you trying to kill me?” He asked, as he grabbed three bars of the chocolate he had been eyeing.

“God, am I that bad at flirting?” Matt asked, sighing dramatically as he put the dick pop back up.  
  
“You were trying to flirt?” Mello as the redhead moved onto another section of racks, this one having winter accessories and hoodies.  
  
“And that answers my question.” He said with a sigh, taking down a red and black “ugly sweater” designed knit hat with a ball on top. Mello appeared around the corner. “What are you doing?” He asked, curiously only to have Matt pull the hat down over his ears.  
  
“What is on my head?” He asked, looking up at his head. “It suits you and it’s literally like the only thing that doesn’t look like a dick in here.”  
  
“You really are caught up in this whole dicks everywhere thing.” Mello shook his head.  
  
“What can I say, I am a gay man.” He smirked as Mello took up a navy hoodie before holding up to the redhead. He nodded, balling it up and shoving it into the redhead’s hands. Matt stared at it and grinned. “I knew you cared.”  
  
Mello rolled his eyes as he walked off. It was almost 5 minutes later that Matt shouted out for Mello to come over. Matt was standing there, the hoodie thrown over his shoulder and holding a large wooden sculpture of the space needle. “It’s a fucking dildo! Look at it! I swear I have something similar at home!” He ranted, brandishing it at the blond, who couldn’t disagree because it did in fact look like a dildo.  
  
“I’m not even going to ask.” He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Bend over Mells and let me shove this in your ass.” He turned to the blond who burst out laughing. “Sorry but only real dicks go in my ass.” He said, dodging out of the way and running off as Matt chased him around, brandishing the statue like a sword.  


**(page break)**

  
Matt ended up picking up some shot glasses for Alex and a key chain for Linux along with another hoodie in grey for someone but  wouldn’t tell Mello who it was.  
  
They left the shop, Matt with his hoodie on underneath his thin tripp jacket and the hood up. Mello still wore the knit hat pulled down over his ears. It both clashed and went with the leather pants, long sleeve black shirt and the long black coat.  
  
Matt turned, watching him walk down the steps with the shopping bag in his hand. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach as Mello looked up at him and gave him a smirk. Matt smiled softly at the other, yelling at the him to hurry up. He turned and ran off towards his own car. Mello caught him, turning him around and shoving him against the car door. Matt laughed. “Watch it.”  
  
“Watch you or watch the car? Because I can fix both.” The blond said softly, leaning close and kissing him softly. Matt kissed back, playing with the bit of hair that didn’t make it into the hat.  
  
“Let’s get home.” He said, with a chuckle.  
  
“I’m in no rush.” Matt laughed. Honestly he wanted to stay in this moment forever.  
  
“I am, now that you’ve had your break, I need those codes.” He said, pulling away before going to his side of the car.

Matt stood there, shocked. _What?_  
  
He got into the car, numb. He didn’t say anything as he sat there, staring at his hands. Had all of this just been to get him to corporate with him? Butter him up and make him feel important.. special in order to get his stupid codes?  
  
He was such a fucking idiot….  


**(page break)**  
  
  
When they got back to the apartment, Matt walked over to his laptop. He unlocked it, saved a file before ejecting a USB drive. Mello was putting up things and talking about maybe watching a movie in a bit once he was changed, a small smile on his face. Tonight had been the best night of his life, and for once he let himself hope that after all of this bullshit there might be a chance for him and Matt. He was still on dreamy cloud 9 when Matt walked over to him and offered him the USB drive clutched between his fingers and his thumb. He had his goggles pulled up and his expression was blank.  
  
Mello reached out and took the drive, confused. “Next time, just bring me coffee and tacos and tell me to get my ass in gear.” He muttered. “I’m not a fucking woman.” And with that, he turned on his heel, grabbing a red bull from the counter and walking back to his station.  
  
The smile slowly faded from the blond’s face, a frown replacing it. _So much for that, but at least he got the codes,_ he thought as he finished up and left the other to his games _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty hard to write. The Space Needle date was so easy to write, because it was literally what inspired the entire story, it and Aston Manor. So when it came time to write this scene, it just flowed so easy for me. The hard part was writing the after math. 
> 
> Everything in this chapter actually does exist, I do put in a lot of research in my fics. If I can't find out something specifically, I do smudge the details, but most of the time, it's legit. I say this because I was looking at the online store for the Space Needle, and dude, most of that stuff does look like dicks and I was like "INSPIRATION".
> 
> Matt's hoodie:  
> https://space-needle.myshopify.com/products/space-needle-sweatshirt-navy
> 
> Mello's hat:  
> https://space-needle.myshopify.com/products/ugly-sweater-knit-hat
> 
> I hope everyone really liked this chapter! Please leave some comments, I love reading them! Also if you want to talk story stuff to me, Follow my tumblr - skylarhaven.tumblr.com


	15. Heathens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long update. since we are at the middle of this lovely novel, I've been spending some time writing an outline for the rest of the story. If you have been reading my other stories, I had some health issues and some IRL stuff which made me long have limited update times.
> 
> I really wanted to keep a certain tone for this story so it took a bit extra for the update and I'm so sorry! The next update should be soon, as it's half written and pretty short. 
> 
> There are a few song inspirations, as you can guess from the title, Heathens by Twenty One Pilots and Filthy by Boy Epic. Hope everyone is doing alright!
> 
> WARNING: There is a lot of violence in this chapter. LOTS!

Mello stood there staring at the USB as he fiddled with it, turning it over and over with his fingers. He had called B and L before he had arrived at his house, walking in and going straight to his paperwork. Whatever was on this was the key to dealing with the mafia and the clients they were trying to bring down.   
  
He couldn’t get over the look that the redhead had on his face when he had walked over and give him it. It was just.. He couldn’t even describe it. Like he was disappointed but used to it. Like Mello was no better than the other people in his life. And for some reason that made Mello want to crawl out of his skin. The reaction was not what he was expecting. He didn’t even know what had brought on the 180 degree switch in personality. It reminded him of that time at headquarters and it spooked him.

So instead of the fantasy he had in his head while driving back to the apartment, cuddling up and watching a movie, he was sitting in his house listening to nothing but the sound of typing.   
  
He didn’t register when Beyond and L walked in, until Beyond nudged him in the shoulder as he draped himself over the back of the blond’s chair. “Are those the codes?” He asked him, watching the other finish up typing.   
  
“Yeah, he just got finished with them. Printing the names and addresses right now.” He said just as the printer came alive.   
  
“Excellent. We can have this all figured out by the morning. We still need to find out who your boy toy’s boy toy is.” Beyond chuckled, kissing Mello’s temple before pulling away and almost skipping to the printer to retrieve the pages.   
  
L looked down at Mello, tilting his head and staring at him for a while before moving over to Beyond. He looked over at the information that they have been trying get their hands on for a very long time. B grinned at L, who smirked leaning up and biting his bottom lip before kissing him hard.   
  
Mello sighed, saving his work before ejecting the USB before getting up and handing it off to Beyond. “I’m tired and going to bed. Let me know what I need to do now.” He said, before heading up the stairs, shedding his coat on the way.   
  
Beyond watched him go, a little worried. “You promised me he wouldn’t get hurt.” He whispered to L.   
  
“I promised no physical harm, I can’t prevent emotional harm.” L told him. “We were the same way if you remember back.” He told him, leaning close.   
  
Beyond leered down at the other, pulling him hard against his body. “Oh, I remember..” He purred, licking his lips at the memory.  “We were worse.”  
  
L smirked, kissing his lips before using the distraction to grab the papers and drive. “We were.” He smirked, moving smoothly out of his grasp.   
  
“Oh, you are such a tease.” Beyond purred, following him. 

* * *

  
  
**jeev@s:** are you awake?  
  
**lt** : I am, considering its almost 9 am here  
  
**jeev@s** : I need to talk to you about something.. if it’s alright. I don’t want to talk to Alex about it  
  
**lt:** it must be bad if you don’t want to tell mama alex about it  
  
**jeev@s** : I think I fucked up again  
  
**lt:** how so  
  
**jeev@s** : I.. I think.. I think I’m being played, and I don’t know   
  
**lt:** but you’ve been clean. I made sure, and so has adam  
  
**jeev@s:** I… took a job   
  
**lt:** *sigh* matty…   
  
**jeev@s:** don’t worry, he’s not even near it  
  
**lt:** I’m not worry about him. I know he’s fine. I’m worried about you. I know how it feels..  
  
**jeev@s:** I know. And I’ve been the worse little brother to you. I’m so sorry for everything  
  
**lt** : that’s the past. Don’t worry about it. Now tell me what is going on. I will drag my ass there and kick yours, big brother style.  
  
**jeev@s** : there is this guy named Mello  
  
**lt:** yeah, adam told me about that  
  
**jeev@s:** call me?  
  
**_Lt is calling…..  
_**

* * *

****__  
  


L was woke the next morning by the sound of his phone ringing and ringing. B groaned, burying himself underneath his pillow. L answered it, frowning.   
  
“You have five seconds to redeem yourself for calling me on my private line before noon.” He stated with a hard edge to his voice as he disentangled himself from Beyond before sitting up.   
  
“Sorry L but you really need to come down here. It’s an emergency. I can’t get in touch with anyone else and I know you will know what to do.” A slightly accented voice said from the other line.   
  
L blinked at the voice and stared at his phone for a moment before sighing. “I will be there in fifteen minutes.” He assured him before hanging up. “Love, I have to go.” He told him, leaning over and kissing up the other’s bare back.  Beyond purred, arching up before glaring at him from under his pillow. “Was that Yagami’s voice I heard?” He hissed.   
  
“Yes.” L replied, nipping at his shoulder. Beyond moved to the edge of his pillow shelter, capturing his lips deeply. “If he touches a single hair, I will break his fingers.” He threatened, letting him go. L smirked. “I will gladly tell him.” After he was satisfied that his territory was marked to his liking, Beyond let him go.   
  
L arrived to meet Light Yagami outside an empty room. He swiped it for bugs before shutting the door.   
  
“I don’t know what you or your little side operation is doing, all I know is that you have a rookie and an informant working for you.” He said, standing in front of him with the file that Beyond and L had given last night. “I wished I had known sooner but you need to inform your people, whoever is undercover. SPK took the information and ran with it, storming the Headquarters your team found out, looking for something. The warrant didn’t really say anything specific but you know it doesn’t have to when it comes to Interpol and it’s subdivisions.”    
  
L sighed, taking out his phone. “How long ago?” He asked.   
  
“About an hour ago, maybe.” He told him, looking at the file. “Where is everyone else?” L asked him.  
  
“Making sure their asses are covered and trying to smooth things over for when the fallout from their stupid decision comes to bite us in the ass.” He told him with a frown.   
  
“Thank you and tell Chief Yagami thank you as well.” He told him before leaving. He needed to get in touch with Mello. Once he was in his Bentley, he called Beyond.   
  
“Did he touch you?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.   
  
L ignored the question. “We have a very big problem. Where is M?” He asked him.   
  
“Out why?” B said, his voice more alert.   
  
“SPK raided the headquarters.”   
  
“Shit. I will  try to find him.” Beyond said before hanging up.  


* * *

  
  
Mello didn’t know what had happened but something was really wrong. All his contacts had disappeared, and Rod was not answering him. He sighed and stopped at the headquarters only to find police cars and SWAT. _Shit!  
   
_ He turned, moving down an alley adjacent to the Smith Tower. He turned, going down another alley before ducking into a doorway. He walked through the warehouse before taking the stairs up to the second floor. He walked outside and over a makeshift bridge before entering through the employee’s entrance of the Smith Tower. It was a an escape route if anything went wrong and the apartment was compromised.   
  
As he approached a room in the back, he could hear heated arguments already. He opened the door, staring at Rod and five of his crew. “What the fuck is going on downstairs?” He asked, propping himself against the wall.   
  
Rod frowned. “Interpol. They were looking for something. Thankfully, we were tipped off before they came and they found nothing.” He explained, his accent even more pronounced in his anger.   
  
“We have a rat.” One of the heavies told him. It was the same one that had fucked with Matt. “Someone gave them information about the deal. Upper Command information.” He hissed. “Only a few people knew about those codes.”   
  
Mello started to panic internally. _Shit. What the fuck did L and B do??_  
  
The blond frowned at them. “That is a problem.” He crossed his arms around turning his eyes to Rod. “What are we going to do about this? I can’t continue working when I know things have become complicated.”  
  
Rod frowned. “I know, I understand. I will have my people on it. I’m sure we can find out who is having loose lips.” He cocked the gun in front of him, handing it over to the blond. “We don’t know if it’s a Fed or it’s a territory grab.” Mello eyed the gun before taking it and checking it. One of the heavies glared at him, watching the way Mello handled the gun before it disappeared in his waistband.   
  
“I had to check on my interests but I’ll be back.” He told Rod before exiting the room. Once Mello was gone, Rod stared at him. “Follow him. Make sure he’s safe.” The heavy smirked. “Gladly.” 

* * *

_  
  
_ Mello finished up some errands before grabbing some Mexican food for the Matt. He still didn’t know what to do nor how to stop the guilt he felt at the look the redhead had given him last night. He hadn’t seen the redhead since then, so he didn’t know where he stood with Matt. He hoped the Mexican food would be enough to at least get him to talk to him. He made his way back to the apartment after grabbing some equipment that Matt said he needed to cover his tracks permanently while they were on their date last night. He was in the parking garage across the street from the apartment when he texted Matt to come help him with the equipment. It was in a couple of boxes and he really needed Matt to covered his tracks  as quickly as possible and make sure that nothing lead back to him. Especially after what had happened this morning. He paused when he got out of the car when his phone went off. Mello looked around nervously before answering it.   
  
“What is it?” He asked, frowning.   
  
“Dearest, good. Are you safe?” Beyond asked, worried.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Interpol and shit fucked everything.” Mello shrugged, turning and looking at the equipment in the backseat. “I’m covering my tracks. Trust me.”  
  
“It wasn’t Interpol. It was SPK.” Beyond gritted his teeth.  
  
“SPK? Why?” He asked, growling. “Do they never think before they act??”  
  
“N never thinks.” Beyond growled back.  
  
“Fucking sheep is going to get everyone killed.” Mello rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t he know that there are actual people in the field?” He asked before he was grabbed from behind. He gave a yelp and the phone skidded to the cement, B yelling for the blond from the other line.  
  
“Fucking FED.” The heavy from earlier hissed in Mello ear, pulling him away from the car. Mello struggled a bit before kicking off the car and sending the large man backwards to the ground. The force made him let go of Mello and the blond rolled off. He turned, landing a punch to the man before he could get up. He held him down before straddling him and getting off a few more punches. He sat back, pulling out the gun. Before he could aim it, the guy knocked it out of his loose grip and flipped them. He turned, holding the blond down by the throat as Mello gave strangled cries. He hit the blond over and over before he started to strangle him. “You will never see the-“  He never finished the sentence as a shot rang out. The blond tried to shield his face but was sprayed with blood anyway.  He shoved the guy off of him before staring up.  Matt stood a little bit away, holding the gun in one hand and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.  He stared at him in fear before turning to look at the dead heavy on the ground. He turned back to Matt, opening his mouth but nothing came out.   
  
Matt hurried over, scooping up the phone and then trying to get the blond up. “Mello, we have to go. Fucking get up!” He growled, all but dragging the blond to the car and stuffing him into the passenger seat. He slammed the door, hurrying over to the driver side. He got into the car, and started it before tossing the phone into the blond’s lap. “Buckle up.” He grunted at him, placing the gun in his own lap and turning on the car. He sped out of the garage, turning sharply down the narrow streets before cutting off four lanes of traffic and taking the exit to Bellevue.   
  
The blond picked up the phone with shaking hands, bringing it up to his ear to hear Beyond freaking the fuck out in Japanese. “B, I’m alright..” He said, staring at Matt as the other drove. __  
  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliff-hanger!! And if you guys couldn't have guessed it from the hints, the cat's out of the bag now! 
> 
> What will Matt's reaction be?
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please comment and tell me what think! 
> 
> Also if you wanna chat about my stories, ~ skylarhaven.tumblr.com


	16. Pillow Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Another short little chapter. The next chapter will be longer and after that I think is a time skip. It helped that I had most of this already written but I finished it up at like 3 am last night. XD 
> 
> Song Inspirations: Gas Pedal~ by Sage the Gemini, Carousel~ Melanie Martinez
> 
> WARNING: Lots of talk of blood, gun violence and smut. The usual.

  
After reassuring B over and over he was alright, the other calmed down. “Where are you?” Beyond growled.   
  
“I don’t know..” Mello said, holding the dash with one hand as Matt weaved through traffic.   
  
“….What do you mean you don’t know?”   
  
“I don’t know, Matt’s driving.” He told him. There was another string of curses. “What do you see around you?”  
  
“On the highway, signs look like we are-“ He didn’t finish the sentence as Matt snatched the phone from him and disconnected the call. He drove with his knees for a bit as he turned off the phone. He returned a hand to the wheel before he threw it into the backseat. He turned off the highway at the new exit, taking a bunch of side roads.  
  
 Mello stared at him with wide eyes. He swallowed hard, eyeing the gun in the redhead’s lap. He turned, looking out of the window. He didn’t know where he was. He could see Mt. Rainier but  there was also a lot of water so they had to be on a coast or at least on one of the islands. Matt didn’t slow down until he turned down a long dirt road that was overrun with trees. Mello looked around trying to figure out how to vault.  After about ten minutes driving down the road, they pulled up to a garage and a very small humble house overlooking the water.  Matt parked in front of the house and cut the engine. “Don’t move.” He told the blond before getting out. He took his keys but left the gun in his seat as he shut his door and walked to the house.   
  
Mello looked around him, biting his lip before he threw himself over the seat and started to hunt for his phone.   
  
Matt knocked on the door with his fist, stepping back as the door opened a little bit. “Matt?” The tall man opened the door wide and stared at the redhead. Matt stood there googles down, covered in a lot of blood and nervous. “I know I shouldn’t come here but Lt always told me if I needed help you would always help me.” He pleaded.   
  
The man stood there for a moment, biting his lip as he stared at Matt. He was tall, probably taller than six foot. He had his hair in a ponytail with the sides shaved, piercings and tattoos. “Fucking christ, dude. A little warning next time.” He told him, coming outside and looking at the car. “Have… you spoken to him recently?” He asked the redhead.   
  
“Yeah, I have. He seems to be doing alright but I can never tell. He misses everyone… Nathan, he misses you..” Matt told him.   
  
The man looked away at that. “Nah, he doesn’t. Not after the words we said to each other.” He shrugged. “Go get your friend.”   
  
Matt nodded, walking off back to the car. He stopped at the driver’s side and motioned  to the blond to get out, taping on the window before turning away. Mello grabbed the gun and got out, holding it with both hands and aiming it at Matt as he walked around the car.   
  
Nathan frowned, moving to the two but stopped when Matt held up his hand. He moved closer to Mello, frowning. “STAY THE FUCK WHERE YOU ARE!” Mello yelled at him. Matt kept walking towards him.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” The redhead asked him, his voice rough and irritated.   
  
“One of my men just tried to fucking kill me and you take me out in the middle of nowhere!” He yelled, keeping the gun aimed at his head, his finger on the trigger. Matt stopped in front of him.   
  
“If I wanted to kill you I would have back at the garage.” He hissed at him, coming to a stop in front of the gun. “I come around the corner and the guy is fucking strangling the shit out of you. Should I have just let him kill you?” He yelled, grabbing the barrel and pulling it to his forehead. “You want to fucking shoot me, fucking shoot me!” He growled. “Quit fucking pussyfooting around.”   
  
Mello stood there, shaking as he stared at Matt. “Where am I?” He asked him.   
  
“Mercer Island.” Matt answered.   
  
“Where the fuck is that?” Mello yelled.  
  
“Between Bellevue and Seattle.”   
  
“Why?” The blond asked again.  
  
“If you don’t remember, I fucking just shot someone.” Matt rolled his eyes.   
  
“Why did you?”  
  
“Is this fucking twenty questions, mafia style?” He asked, irritated. “Look, I’m covered in this fucker’s blood and I don’t have the time to fucking give you all the answers. So if you’re going to fucking shoot me, FUCKING SHOOT ME!” He screamed, moving closer til he was a breath away from the blond. The blond had to pull his arm back to keep the gun against his forehead, his finger sliding off the trigger. After a moment staring directly into the blond’s eyes, he peeled the gun out of Mello’s hand and tossed it on the ground. He pulled him roughly by his hip, kissing him deeply.   
  
Mello jerked in surprise, feeling the wetness that he could only think was blood spreading from his face to Matt’s as the redhead bit his lip hard enough to almost break skin. Mello kissed back after a moment, running his bloody fingers through Matt’s hair. He gripped a handful and pulled it tightly. Matt growled into the blond’s mouth, backing him against the car and lifting him up onto the hood. “Fuck you.” He panted as he pulled back from the blond.  
  
“Um, are y’all going to fuck in my front yard or come inside?” Nathan yelled at them. Matt pulled away, taking Mello’s hand and pulling him towards the house.   
  
Mello looked at the man as the passed by him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He was covered in tattoos like Matt and had piercings all down both ears. Mello was sure he had contacts in because his eyes were two different colors. Mello dropped his eyes and followed Matt into the house.   
  
The redhead kicked his boots off and Mello did the same before following him into a small bathroom. “Get cleaned up and I’ll find some clothing for you.” He told the blond before shutting the door and moving back to the small kitchen.   
  
Nathan was standing there pouring himself a cup of coffee when Matt walked in and over to the sink. He started to wash his hands in the hot water, trying to scrub as much of the blood off as he could.   
  
“You look like you need a drink.” Nathan commented as he watched Matt.  
  
“I could use a lot of things actually.” Matt chuckled.   
  
“Why didn’t you go to Alex? Why come to my house?” He turned to him, staring at him with a frown. “I haven’t seen you since… the hospital. Why come to me?” He asked him.  
  
“Because if I did, Alex would freak. It would be like Ireland all over again. It doesn’t matter that it was in self-defense this time. He wouldn’t care.” He told  Nathan, looking up.  “I didn’t know who else to go to. I was talking to Lt last night and he said that if I ever had something happened that I couldn’t tell Alex, then you would help me.” He explained.   
  
Nathan sighed, taking a sip from his mug. “I’m going to kill him.” He frowned, staring at Matt. “What did you do?”  
  
“It’s better if you don’t know.” Matt went back to washing his hands.  
  
“What do you need me to do?” He asked.   
  
“Car switch and get rid of the clothing. Maybe an alibi.” He said, shrugging. “We both know that you won’t kill him.” He smirked at Nathan.   
  
“Yeah, but I will kick his ass.” He said, placing his mug down and getting two more to make coffee for Mello and Matt. “Does your friend have a name?”   
  
“Mello.” Matt told him.   
  
“You know Alex will hear about this right? You can’t keep things from him.” He poured the coffee, turning back to Matt. “Does he like sugar and shit?”  
  
“Yeah. Make it sweet.” Matt nodded. “Got anything I can wear?” He asked.   
  
“Yeah.” Nathan nodded.

* * *

  
  
The hot water felt so fucking good as he stood there under the spray. What the fuck had happened?  
  
Matt shot someone for him. He would be dead if it hadn’t be for Matt. He had been so afraid when he looked up and saw Matt standing there, gun in hand.   
  
_Fuck…_   
  
He didn’t know what he was going to do, nor did he understand what Matt had in mind. Everything had gone completely out of his control. He didn’t like when things were out of his control. He finally turned off the water, stepping out of the shower just as Matt came back. He stared Mello up and down before laying clothes down. “Get dressed and Nathan will give you something to eat.” Mello nodded and Matt walked back out to the kitchen.   
  
The redhead grabbed his coffee, almost chugging it and ignoring the burn on his lips and tongue. “You know Adam is still in Bellevue.” He told him.   
  
Nathan looked up from where he was pulling things out of the fridge. “I thought he went back to Italy.”   
  
Matt shook his head. “No. He’s still here. We have too much here at the moment, though with the way things are going it might be safer if he did go home.”   
  
Nathan chuckled. “Still pretending to be his brother?” He smirked.   
  
“Always. Safer that way.” Matt told him.   
  
“I’m not his dad so I can’t say anything.” Nathan said, popping some stuff in the microwave.  
  
“You might as well be. You helped Lt raise him after Z died.” Matt said with a  frown. “Adam is just a little shit.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Lt loves you Nathan.” Matt said, giving him a soft glare.  
  
“I know, but it’s-“ Nathan started but Matt finished the sentence. “It’s complicated. I know all about complicated. So he’s your best friend’s husband.” Matt shrugged. “Would Z care, really, if he was still here? I don’t think so. I think he would want Lt happy.” He told him.   
  
“You know you’re kinda smart when you aren’t being a dumb shit.” Nathan told him, taking the tv dinner out of the microwave and placing another one in.   
  
“If only I could get my love life under control.” He chuckled.   
  
“You mean blondy?” Nathan smirked.  
  
“I did exactly what my mamai told me not to~ ” He purred.   
  
“How did Mama Alex take it?” Nathan asked.   
  
“Haven’t talked about it yet. Like he is one to talk.” He frowned.   
  
“He has a point….” Nathan trailed off as Mello walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. Matt put his drink down, handing Mello a mug before disappearing to get clean.   
  
Mello sat down at the table and Nathan placed a tv dinner in front of him. “So how do you know Matt?” Mello asked him.   
   
Nathan smirked, looking at him. “We go back.” He said, taking the last tv dinner out and joining him at the table. “Didn’t know Matt had a sugar daddy.” He chuckled, making Mello look up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I am not his sugar daddy.” He glared at the other.   
  
“Sure, the over a thousand dollars of equipment and the shiny new ride is totally all Matt is it?” He asked, eating.  
  
Mello took a bite of his food. “I bought them for him.”   
  
“I guess I was wrong. A sugar baby then.” Nathan smirked.   
  
“What’s the difference?” He asked with a frown as he eat.   
  
“A sugar daddy is someone who treats their significant other like a spoiled rich bitch and a sugar baby is a rich brat who spends their money without a thought.” Nathan explained.   
  
“What are you getting at?” He asked.  
  
“Matt’s playing you, but I can see how you look at him.” He sipped his coffee.   
  
“He just saved my life.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
“I don’t know if he’s changed but Matt’s a spoiled bitch. He will do anything to get what he wants, his mama spoiled him too much.” Nathan warned him.   
  
“Why are you telling me this?” He asked. “Aren’t you suppose to be like, his friend or something?”   
  
Nathan laughed. “Because Matt needs someone to tell him no. And I don’t want you to end up like my boy. Too hung up to even function.” He smirked. “Matt will bleed you dry if you let him. He wants the world to worship at his feet but he needs that line.”   
  
“What? Do you think I can be that line?” Mello asked him.  
  
“You fucking pulled a gun on his ass! I’ve never seen Matt more shaken or interested. He’s probably jerking it in the shower right now!” Nathan laughed.   
  
Mello smirked. “I think I understand now. He’s been working with me.” The blond nodded.  
  
“I don’t need the details.” Nathan frowned, waving it off. “Have y’all fucked yet?”   
  
Mello choked on his coffee, looking at the other in shock. Nathan laughed even more. “I ain’t his family, so you can tell me if you have. Even if I was his mama I don’t think he would really care.”  
  
“He?” Mello asked confused.   
  
“Matt’s got same sex parents.” Nathan told him.   
  
“Oh, so..”  
  
“Yeah, being flaming gay is fine with his family. Even if they are the world’s worse Catholics.” Nathan joked.   
  
Mello nodded. _That’s interesting._  
  
Nathan got up, moving to a cabinet before pulling out a large bottle of liquor. He opened it, walking over. He looked at Mello’s empty mug before filing it back up to the brim with liquor. “That should make it better. You both look like shit.”  
  
“Thanks.” Mello took a long sip. He scrunched his face up at the taste. “Matt… He is so fucking frustrating.”  
  
“He likes you.” Nathan told him. “But don’t let those little puppy eyes of his bully you. Be that line.” He took a sip from the bottle. “He thinks he’s all big and bad, but he’s nothing but a whiny little nerd.”   
  
“Again, aren’t you suppose to be his friend or something?” Mello looked up at him.   
  
Nathan sighed. “I sorted up hooked up with one of Matt’s mama’s best friends. Matt use to date my son.” He told him. “That’s the non complicated, non jerry springer version of that story.” 

“That sounds like quite the story.” Mello nodded, finishing up his food.   
  
“We would be here all day and need diagrams for that story. It’s some seven degrees from Kevin Bacon shit.” He joked.   
  
“Wow..” He laughed, looking down into his mug.  
  
“What about you?” Nathan asked him.   
  
“I.. I don’t have any siblings, and my parents are kinda.. dead..” He told him, the liquor relaxing the nervousness the personal question brought on. It wasn’t a lie. His parents were dead. He had a massive inheritance to show for it.   
  
“Sorry about that.” Nathan nodded. “Same here.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Nathan nursed the bottle and Mello emptied his mug. The blond stared at his empty mug, thinking over what they had talked about.  
  
“I like him..” He told the dark haired man, the liquor loosening his tongue.  
  
“I know. I’m not blind.” Nathan chuckled.  
  
“And it’s fucked up… because it’s not suppose to be like this.. I get so jealous.. and pissed off because he’s a fucking dumb shit.” Mello ranted, his voice sounding muffled to his ears.  
  
Nathan burst out laughing. “Are you some kinda light weight? I only gave you like a cup, dude.”   
  
“I couldn’t tell, I don’t really drink..” He said honestly. In fact, he had never drunk hard liquor before, so having a very large mug full of it was a new experience. One more thing he probably shouldn’t be doing.  


* * *

  
  
Matt finished washing up, letting the last of the hot water run over his face and down his back. It felt so _good_ to have that bastard’s blood off him. He sighed, letting his head fall forward until it hit the tile. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He had fucking shot a high level heavy. He was in some shit. He would have to eventually tell Alex. He didn’t want him to find out because of something or someone else.  


He had shot someone because of Mello…

Fuck…

_What was he thinking_?! 

He could have knocked him out, shot into the cement. Anything else, but shoot him. When he had rounded the corner, seeing the blond on the ground struggling, he hadn’t thought.   
  
He had seen red.   
 Possessive.   
That was _his._   
_Mine._   
And no one fucked with what was _his.  
  
_ Those thoughts had confused and frustrated him to no end and he kinda lost it when Mello pulled that gun on him. He was trying to fucking help the asshole _. He had just fucking killed someone for him! Ungrateful little shit!_  
  
He growled, hitting the tile with a fist before biting his lip. Fuck, he was in too deep… He didn’t know what to do about this.. Nor did he know what was going on with Mello.  
  
He turned off the shower before drying off and getting dressed. He sighed, walking back out into the kitchen.   
  
“Your sugar baby is fucked up.” Nathan announced to the redhead as he walked into the room.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. “I was only gone like twenty minutes at the most.”  
  
“I gave him a mug full and now he’s fucked up.” Nathan laughed. “Been babbling though, it’s funny.”   
  
Matt moved over to the blond, pulling his chair out. Mello frowned, staring up at him. “What the fuck are you-“ He gave a yelp as Matt grabbed him under his thighs, picking him up and pulling his legs around his waist. Mello leaned down, placing his face into the crook of the redhead’s neck. He took a deep breath, quieting down.   
  
Matt chuckled, shifting him a bit before running a hand through Mello’s hair. Mello let out a sound close to a mew or a purr and Matt went red. He shifted a bit more, clearing his throat before turning to go to the guestroom. Nathan laughed at that before cleaning up.   
  
Matt laid the blond down on the bed, pulling back the covers before settling down next to him. Mello moved close, curling up against his side and wrapping a leg around his waist. Matt pulled him close, burying his fingers into blond locks before kissing his lips. Mello let out another purr at that, kissing him back deeply. Matt growled, biting at his bottom lip possessively.    
  
Mello’s breath hitched, pushing more into Matt as he kissed back. Matt moved down his jaw, biting and licking as he did. Mello arched a bit at the bites, fingers gripping Matt’s hair. The redhead smirked, biting down at the space right under his jaw. He sucked and licked at the mark, making Mello squirm, before letting go. He admired the red mark, smirking at the teeth marks he had made. He ran his tongue over the indentions before moving farther down his neck, biting again, marking him.   


“ _Matt_ …” Mello gasped, closing his eyes as he arched up and rubbed against him. Matt gave him a Cheshire grin before turning, pressing him into the bed and settling between his legs. He grinded down, pulling one of the blond’s legs up against his waist. His other hand still in his hair and he gave a rough tug. Mello let out a breathy moan before wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. He moved with the redhead, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling up so it bunched against his shoulders.   
  
Mello ran his hands down the smooth skin before bringing his nails back up sharply, making marks as he went.   
  
Matt growled, arching up into the feeling. He bit down hard on his collarbone, making Mello scream out. Matt moved his hand down his thigh, grabbing his hip and jerking him up into a better position so he could grind harder into him. Mello dug his nails into his back, moaning deeply as he threw his head back. “Fuck….” He moved one hand up into Matt’s hair before grabbing a handful and jerking him up sharply. He locked eyes with him, panting hard. “Harder…” He purred, reaching up and pulling Matt down into a biting kiss.   
  
Matt moaned, moving his hand to his other hip. He gripped them up with bruising force as he rubbed and grind down on him. Mello gave a ragged moan, arching up into him. “ _Touch me_ …” He begged in such a quiet voice Matt almost didn’t hear him over their breathing. Matt reached between him, grabbing the budge in Mello’s sweats and rubbing it roughly. Mello arched up, screaming out as he came. He fell back to the bed, limp and his eyes closed.   
  
Matt stared at him for a moment. “Mello…  Hey, Mello?” He asked, reaching up and lightly slapping his cheek. Mello groaned, shifting and snuggling up to his pillow before stilling. Matt blinked at him in stock _. He fell fucking asleep!  
  
_ “I don’t believe this bullshit.” Matt growled, sitting back on his knees as he stared at the blond. “Fucking pillow princess!” He glared at him before shoving off the bed and stomping out of the room. Nathan stared at the redhead, trying to hold his laughter in. “Not a fucking word!” Matt hissed at him as he walked out of the house.  
  


* * *

~REFERENCES~  
  
Nathan's house~  
  
  
  
  
This is a youtube video of the drive from Mercer Island to Seattle. Even though Matt is driving from Seattle to Mercer Island, it's still a nice visual to give you as Matt was speeding the whole time. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb-mYc_E1rg) Part 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flX4T63z-GU)  
  
And this a youtube video of the drive from Seattle to Bellevue, which is where Matt lives. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voiATjA1v9w)   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so yeah, Nathan is a trip. And yay for Matt's reaction. 
> 
> Please Comment and tell me what you guys think!   
> Thank you all for the awesome comments and all the kudos. I love reading them and getting feedback from my readers.


	17. Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always two sides to every story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another update so soon after the last one! And even though it's only 9 pages this time, it's really important to the plot! The next part is going to be pretty long I think. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested, I sorta made a playlist of most of my inspiration music for this story. Kind of like a shitty soundtrack. It's on Spotify under the title: Hackers Inc- a death note fanfic, my username is skylarhaven.  
> It's got most of the songs that inspired this fic or just go so well for this fic on it. I don't have everything on there as some of the songs aren't on spotify, but it's still a good listen.

  
Mello woke up later that evening, after a couple of hours of sleep. He groaned, feeling his head pound as he moved. He frowned at the awkward feeling in his sweats before remembering what had happened before he fell asleep.  
  
He threw his face into the pillow with a loud groan. The one time the redhead had been all green lights and he had fallen asleep. He needed another shower, or just new sweats. He sat up slowly, rolling his shoulder trying to get the sore spot to go away.  
  
He moved over to the dresser, opening it trying to find some clean pants. He froze when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He inhaled sharply, dropping the pants. He moved his fingers up, running over his neck. He had a large, almost black looking bruise right underneath his jaw. He could see the teeth marks. The other one was a little bit above where his neck met his shoulder. It was red and purple and, again, he could see teeth marks. There were a few more red marks along his collarbone. The spot below his bottom lip was slightly bruised. He stared at his face for a moment before pulling his shirt up a bit. The sweats hung low on his hips, showing off light marks on both his hips.  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
He knew he should be fucking pissed off, but it was so _hot._ He never had anyone do that before _._ He bit his lip, a small smile curling up onto his lips before he shook the way too graphic thoughts out of his head. He grabbed the pants and hurried to the bathroom. 

* * *

  
  
He walked out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later to find Nathan arguing with someone on the phone in hushed tones. He couldn’t hear what they were saying until he raised his voice. “Because that’s my son!  I should know if he’s still in the country! Even if you don’t consider it.” He growled before pausing. “Fucking hell Linux! I don’t give a fucking flying shit about our issues! I should at least know he is okay!” Another pause though the name caught Mello’s attention.  
  
“I shouldn’t have to hear it from Matt of all people. I should hear it from the person I love! And not over the phone! In person!” He sighed, placing his forehead against the wall. “Yes, I love you, you asshole. Even though you sent the walking human disaster to my door. You know I fucking don’t like him. Especially what he did to Adam. Ever since they were in college, he’s been nothing but Matt this, and Matt that.” He said with a frown. There was a very long pause. “I miss you… Fuck… I miss you so much… You scared me.. I didn’t know how to react so I lashed out at you…” He said, his voice becoming low again, taking a soft tone to it.  
  
Mello walked out of the house leaving the other to continue their conversation. He walked out and found Matt in the garage fixing up an old car. He was hunched over under a opened hood, shirt hanging from his pants pocket. Long, deep looking claw marks going down his bare back. Mello smirked at that, feeling proud of himself and a bit possessive.  
  
“So who said you could mark me like your bitch?” Mello asked, standing behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
Matt jumped, turning around to look at him. He stood up, covered in grease and Mello almost swooned right there. Matt looked him up and down before giving him a big grin. “Well it’s only polite to mark what’s yours, Princess.”  
  
Okay, hot or not, he was still irritating and Mello was still pissed. “Fuck you.”  
  
“I tried that but someone fell asleep.” He frowned. “I wonder who.”  
  
Matt gawked at him. “I was drunk.” He yelled, frowning at him.  
  
“You might be a pillow princess but you sure are a nice power bottom. It was pretty hot.” He said, walking over to him as he wiped his hands on his shirt. He reached up, tilting Mello’s chin up to look at his work. “I might have got a little carried away.” He smirked, whistling at the mark under the blond’s jaw.  
  
“I have to go to work like this. You didn’t stop to think about that genius.” Mello huffed.  
  
“I’m the only one that has the right to be pissed. Fucking got you off, but I’m left with blue balls. Fucking shot someone and this is the appreciation I get.” He muttered, turning back to the car.  
  
Mello opened his mouth to say something but Matt cut him off. “Don’t worry about your work. I took care of the situation.”  
  
Mello froze up. “What do you mean?” He asked.  
  
“I sent out a message on the deep web that if anyone wants to fucking try anything like that again, they are in a world of pain.” That was one phone call that Matt was not going to live down anytime soon _.  ‘Hello, Mamai, I just shot someone one. Fix it.’_ Did not go over so well with Alex. Nor did, ‘ _oh, because someone was strangling my boss/significant other/possible fuck buddy?_ ’. Which lead to another bitching out and another round of twenty questions. He fucking hated twenty questions.  
  
“What?” Mello asked him again.  
  
“M3 just declared war on anyone that fucking touches you. God.” Matt said, not looking at him. “And if you say ‘what’ one more time Mello, I will throw this wrench at you.”  
  
Mello blinked at him. Publicly declaring Mello was his and under his protection… That was a very dangerous and bold move. He could only imagine what kind of madness Matt had unleashed. Oh god, B. He needed to get in touch with B. He shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t talk to the other while he was here. So far it looked like his cover was still intact and he didn’t want to screw that up at all.  
  
He moved over to Matt’s side. “So you publicly claimed me?” He asked him, leaning against the car next to him.  
  
“It’s not like that. It’s only for your safety.” Matt grunted. “It’s nothing personal.”  
  
“Say that to my neck.” Mello muttered, moving his fingers up and running them over the teeth marks.  
  
Matt huffed, frustrated. “You’re an asshole.” He told him as he turned to look at the blond. “Just take and leave it. You got what you wanted. My absolute corporation.” He grumbled.  
  
“Hmm… who knew it only took someone trying to kill me.” The blond said, shrugging but smirked.  
  
Matt put the wrench down, moving and pining the blond to the car. “Maybe if you didn’t mouth off to everyone and everything someone wouldn’t try to kill you. Maybe you need to put that mouth to a better, more productive use.” He purred against his neck.  
  
“Maybe..” Mello breathed, arching up against him. Matt licked from the bite on his neck up to the one underneath his jaw.  
  
“Too bad I have my rules.” The redhead purred into his ear before pulling back.  
  
Mello frowned as he watched him get back to work. “Fuck your rules. You already broke them.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” He groaned. “But it’s a little known fact that you don’t shit where you eat.” He told him, disappearing inside the hood, loud clanking heard from inside.  
  
Mello snorted, turning a bit red.  
  
“Get your mind out of the fucking gutter. I don’t eat ass.” He yelled to him.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “You just fuck it right?” He asked him, reaching out and running his fingertips over his claw marks. Matt let out a sight hiss at the touch.  
  
“I’m trying to work.” He told him, pulling back from the car and walking over to the other side of the garage to look at something.  
  
“Do you have a phone I can use?” He asked.  
  
“The only one you can use is Nathan’s. Go ask him.” He told him, grabbing something and returning to the car.  
  
“What are you doing?” Mello asked him.  
  
Matt growled, putting the wrench in his hand down and took a deep breath. “Fixing a fucking car. Stop asking questions.”  
  
Mello rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.” He said softly before pulling back.  
  
“Can I get that in writing?” He yelled at the blond as the other walked away.  
  
“You’re an asshole.” Mello said, flipping him off.  
  
“Anytime!” Matt smirked, going back to the car.  


* * *

  
  
Nathan was sitting on the couch, headset on and a laptop on his lap. He was talking to someone, but the window was so small Mello couldn’t see who it was. Mello walked up, stopping in front of him to get his attention. Nathan pushed his headphones off one ear so he could hear him.  
  
“Matt said you had a phone I could use.” He told him.  Nathan nodded, handing it to him. Mello nodded, taking it before moving to the kitchen. He bit his lip, waiting for a moment before he typed in B’s number.  
  
It rang for a long time, Mello getting really irritated. B finally answered right before it went to voice mail.  
  
“Who the fuck is calling this number?” He growled.  
  
“It’s me, B. Calm the fuck down.” He said, looking to Nathan before continuing. “I’m sorry it took so long to call.”  
  
“Dearest.. I was worried.” Beyond’s voice soften, letting a sigh of relief.  
  
“I’m fine. I’m still good. Everything is still in place.” He said, trying to word everything right so that Beyond would understand without saying it outright.  
  
“Good.” Beyond nodded.  
  
“What’s going on out there?” He asked.  
  
Beyond laughed loudly, cackling almost. “Oh, your boy toy has gotten everyone railed up!”  
  
“What do you mean?” Mello asked, a little worried now.  
  
“He went on a fucking witch hunt for whoever fucking put the hit on you! The Russians are denying it outright, even though it was one of their men. The Irish are pissed. The Italians are not even getting involved and have completely pulled all their men out of the city. The underground is blowing the fuck up! It’s insane!” B laughed, completely enjoying this.  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Mello groaned. “So much for low profile and slip into the mafia unnoticed plan.” He whined, completely forgetting about Nathan. He glanced over his shoulders but the other still had his headset on.  
  
“Hey, when the big bitch claims you it gets noticed.” Beyond smirked. “The wee Irish is a beautiful specimen and I’m a little jealous Melly-Bean.” He purred into the phone.  “I just want to open him up and see if he’s just as pretty inside as he is on the outside.” Beyond’s voice had become a little manic.  
  
“Beyond, calm down.” Mello frowned. “I didn’t ask for this.” He said quietly.  
  
“What the fuck did you do to change his mind? Everyone is talking about it!”  Beyond smirked. “Did you fuck him~ “ Beyond purred.  
  
Mello flushed, biting his lip. “No.. but um.. he got me off?” He offered.  
  
“Damn!” Beyond dissolved into laughter again. “This is perfect!” He yelled. He started to yell to someone else in Japanese and heard L’s exhausted reply.  
  
“I have to go. I’ll talk to you when I get back.” Mello told him.  
  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~” He sang at him.  
  
“Kinda hard not to.” He said before hanging up. He deleted the number and the call log.  


* * *

  
  
Nathan sat there, frozen with his headset off one ear still. He turned back to the computer, typing out something.  
  
**njparadise:** look up the name Beyond. I think Matt’s in shit.  
**lt:** I think he is too, but he doesn’t listen to me  
**njparadise** : he never does  
**lt** : how much trouble?  
**njparadise** : I don’t know, maybe like history repeating itself. Alex -wise  
**lt** : shit, I’ll do it  
  
Nathan minimized the conversation, then fixed his headset back over his ear when the phone call ended, stretching.  Mello walked over, leaving the phone next to him before going back to the bedroom. 

* * *

 

Mello woke up the next morning alone in the bed. He looked around before walking into the living room. He found Matt passed out on the small couch, half hanging off. Mello moved over, straddling the redhead’s hips. He leaned down, kissing down his neck. Matt stirred a bit at that. Mello smirked, biting down on his neck right where he had bit the blond.  
  
Matt jerked awake, gripping a handful of blond hair. He stared down at Mello as the blond bit harder. He let out a loud moan, arching up into him. Mello didn’t let go until he broke skin, making Matt hiss.  
  
The blond pulled back, licking at the mark before Matt pulled him into a rough kiss. “Fuck you..” He breathed against Mello’s lips when he finally pulled back.  
  
Mello smirked. “That’s for being an asshole.” He pecked him on the lips again before getting up and moving to the kitchen. Matt stared at him with his mouth open in shock. “What the hell?!”  
  
“Rules remember?” The blond told him as he made coffee.  
  
Oh, god… there was never a moment in Matt’s life that he regretted his words more than now. He groaned, getting up from the couch. “I’m going to take a fucking shower and then we can head out. I miss my place.”  He staggered down the hall.  
  
Mello smirked. Maybe he could be that line after all. It wasn’t hard to say no to the redhead, plus he liked watching him squirm. 

* * *

  
  
Mello arrived at his house about a few hours later, after making sure Matt was settled back at the apartment. He was almost immediately tackled by Beyond when he walked in.

“DEAREST!” Beyond yelled, almost smothering the other. Mello hugged him back just as tightly.  
  
L smiled at them. “He hasn’t been able to focus on anything at all since he talked to you.”  
  
Beyond pulled back, tipping Mello’s chin up and looked at the marks on his neck. “My, My, what a naughty, naughty Melly- bean we have here..” He purred.  
  
Mello pushed away his hand, turning a bit red. “I at least have a few answers to some of the questions we haven’t been able to answer.” He headed over to his work station.  
  
“Oh?” L asked as B bounced around. Mello chuckled. “I think I know who is in that apartment.” The blond said as he grabbed his laptop, moving to the couch and starting to type.  
  
“Do tell.” Beyond  
  
“Linux Thompson has a son, right?” Mello asked.  
  
Beyond blinked at that. “No… not that I know of.”  
  
Mello frowned. “Does he have any other family?”  
  
“Yes, a half-brother a few years younger than him. Pretty good with computers.” Beyond moved to crouch next to Mello on the couch and look at his computer.  
  
Mello nodded. “I think it’s him. I overheard some things while we were away. Some names.” He said as he crossed referenced the name ‘Adam’ with anything to do with Linux Thompson. It took a while before he got what he was looking for. “That. That’s the Linux I know.” He said, pointing to a teen in a picture with Linux Thompson. The caption was talking about Adam Thompson being the next possible heir to Linux Technologies Inc.  
  
Mello smiled a wide wicked grin. “I think I know what is going on and the missing part of the story. Matt said he worked with Linux, aka Adam. Adam and his family own a very well known software company. There is a ring of hackers that specialize in company espionage.” Mello said, looking over all his notes. “It all fits.” He looked over the files, eyes wide.   
  
Beyond tackled him again, kissing every part of skin he could reach. “You are amazing, Melly-bean!!” He exclaimed, hugging him tightly and rubbing his face against Mello’s cheek like a cat. The blond pushed him off. “What do you want me to do now?” He asked him.  
  
“Tie the Russian Mafia to this, and dismantle the ring of hackers. We know that they were behind the attacks so we just have to prove it.” L told him, taking B off him.  
  
“You have to make sure that you can drop Matt as soon as you have to.” Beyond told him seriously. “You have to be willing to blame everything on him.”  
  
Mello sat there looking at his computer. “I can do it. I won’t fuck up again..” He said quietly.  
  
“What happened?” Beyond moved out of L’s grip, crawling up to the blond’s side. “The heavy… He recognized the way I handled a gun… and then he heard me talking to you.. he thought I was a Fed.” He explained softly.  
  
Beyond frowned, grabbing Mello up from the couch. He then pulled the gun from L’s holster. “Show me.” He handed the gun over to the blond.  
  
Mello took the gun, checking it over like he always did before pointing it at nothing in particular. Beyond all but screeched at him, taking the gun from him. “You look like a fucking cop!”  
  
Mello sighed. “What, that’s how I was trained!” He growled at the other. Beyond shook his head. He took the gun, dropping the clip and barely glancing at it before slamming it back in. He cocked it, before raising it up with one hand lazily and pointing it at nothing in particular. “Fuck the safety, fuck the procedures. Just make sure it has bullets.” Beyond purred.  He then gave it back to the blond. He watched the blond do it again, helping him adjust somethings before placing it back into L’s holster.  
  
“If Lawli is nice and says I can, I’ll go with you to the shooting range.” Beyond purred, moving to L’s side and nuzzling up to him.  
  
“If you’re good.” L told him with a smirk, leaning close and kissing his lips.  
  
“I have been good! I haven’t stabbed anyone.” He purred, “And I’ve been itching to.”  
  
L frowned, biting at B’s bottom lip possessively. “There is no need to be jealous, Lawli.” Beyond almost giggled, wrapping himself around the other man.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes before going back to his work.  


* * *

  
  
Matt was on his own in the apartment for an entire day. He didn’t know what to do or what he was really suppose to be doing, actually. The blond hadn’t talked to him the entire ride back from Nathan’s nor when he just dropped him in front of the apartment he had been calling home. He spent the day eating Chinese and playing video games. By himself that is because the squad were all AFK  for some reason or another.  
  
He was spinning around in his desk chair on his back, head hanging off  by the time afternoon came. He was so fucking bored. He didn’t even want to work on his other assignment. He was counting the dips in the ceiling when a ping sounded from his computer.  
  
He sat up, righting himself before scooting his desk chair up to the desk. He checked his notifications and found a message. Ten grand had been deposited in his account along with a text, ‘ _I need you to finish up your work on the Keehl situation. I like the base info you gave us, but I want more_.’  
  
Matt huffed. _‘I’ve been searching over everything for over a month. There isn’t anything else.’_ He replied back.  
__  
‘Find something.’  The response was almost immediate.  
__  
Matt growled. _‘There is nothing else to find. He’s clean.’_  
  
Another minute passed and another five grand made its way into Matt’s account. ‘ _Too clean. Find something.’_  
  
Matt chuckled. ‘ _Is that interest for late payment or is that incentive?’_  
  
_‘Whichever you want it to be. I’ll be in touch.’_  
  
Matt shook his head. He fucking hated working for the Mafia. He moved over, pulling up his files on Mello and looking over his notes. At this point, he knew everything about the blond. Even if, like Linux had said, he was obsessed with him.  
  
"Mihael Keehl, Aka Mello. Age 19, born Dec 13. Born in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia, to an Anastasiya Keehl, illegimate child of Cristian Silivasi.” He recited, bringing back memories of the time before all this happened.  
  
Something kept nagging him every time he recited it. Like something was out of place… or wasn’t right.

Something didn’t sit well.  
  
He recited it once more, frowning at his screen.  
  
He knew the Silivasi family. He knew the Keehl family. So why was this nagging at him so bad? It wasn’t so hard to believe that Anastasiya had a kid with Cristian. The guy had been kinda crusty and gross but he could see the appeal.  He never met the guy in person, but he had met Anastasiya once. Back when he was young, when he first started living with Alex.  
  
He sat back in his chair, thinking. The woman was young, about Alex’s age at the time. She was pale and thin, with long pale blond hair. The same blue eyes that Mello had. He hadn’t understood what her and Alex had talked about, but he did understand the Russian word for prostitute. According to the information, that was a little bit before Mello was born. So why didn’t he remember him? She had come by the house a few times while they lived in and out of… Matt grit his teeth as he thought of _him._  
  
He pushed himself away from the desk before going to get food. _Fuck him._  
  
But still, why didn’t he remember Mello…  
  
And yet he still had this weird feeling that he did know the blond from somewhere….  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Mello, back at it again with the assumptions! XD 
> 
> I really liked this chapter as it shows more of Mello character, true character and not really underpressure!Mello. 
> 
> Also, it does go more into Matt's back story a little bit, which you will get more of in the next bit!.
> 
> As I said in the notes above, if anyone is interested, I sorta made a playlist of most of my inspiration music for this story. Kind of like a shitty soundtrack. It's on Spotify under the title: Hackers Inc- a death note fanfic, and my username is skylarhaven.  
> It's got most of the songs that inspired this fic or just go so well for this fic on it. I don't have everything on there as some of the songs aren't on spotify, but it's still a good listen.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the comments and the Kudos. Please comment and tell me what you think! I love feedback!


	18. Bedlam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedlam-a scene of uproar and confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh good guys. I never meant to take so long to update this. But like always my life sucks. IRL really got me, and I was with a lot of kinda shitty people and got pretty far down. I tried to make myself happy with writing a fluffy story but I really couldn't stay away. I needed this story and it kept calling to me.( I've been listening to it's playlist on the ride to school everyday) I've been working on 18 and 19 since the start of december and 18 is finally finished. I really hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> There is a lot of new characters and a lot of action that happens, so if you get confused read the references section and end notes, I'll have a few explanations there! This chapter starts after about a week after ch 17.
> 
> Also there is a playlist on spotify titled "Hackers Inc- A death note fanfic" by username "skylarhaven".

Going back to work after everything was an experience that Mello wasn’t ready for. Everyone gave him a wide path, heavies respected him and runners squeaked in fear of him. Something that he had been trying to achieve since the beginning. And all it took was some threats from the redhead. He didn’t even want to think about Matt. Thinking about Matt got him in trouble. He clouded his thoughts and made it hard to think clearly. He hadn’t seen him since they had gotten back from Nathan’s a week ago.

He didn’t even know how to talk to the redhead after everything. How did he even start? This whole situation was complicated. He couldn’t even look at him as he drove back to the city, and when he dropped him in front of the apartment he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn’t open.  
  
He had gotten a long winded apology from Rod, the Russian’s eyes flickering to the dark bruise of the hickey on Mello’s neck and quickly looking away fearful. He had been the one to clean up the mess that Matt had made. Even sending him away with a basket full of fine liquor for the redhead as an apology and a peace token.  
  
He left headquarters, his heart in his throat as he shoved the basket into his car. It looked like he couldn’t avoid Matt anymore. He stopped by the Chinese place and grabbed something for him before heading to the apartment. Like food was going to solve everything between them.

* * *

  
  
The week without Mello or any of his actual work was grating on Matt’s last nerves. Not that he was complaining about being paid to do nothing, but he would have liked to not be bored. He had hit a wall with the assignment he was given. There was really nothing left to find out about Mello at all. He was young, naïve and talked a lot of shit to a lot of people he shouldn’t. He was either the stupidest mafia man ever, or he was just thrown to the wolves, sink or swim kinda deal. Which the blond was more sinking than swimming at the moment. This was the third time Matt had to save his ass.

The nagging feeling had gotten worse now. He couldn’t sleep or even stop thinking about it at all. It was driving him insane. He remembered her, but not Mello. He dropped down in his desk chair before pulling up skype and calling Alex.  
  
It took a while for Alex to answer him and when he did it was without his camera on. “Matty, are you okay?” He asked, sounding out of breath.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, are you?” He asked frowning at the computer.  
  
“Yeah, I am.. Matty it’s 3 in the morning.. and I haven’t heard from you in like a week.” He sounded unsure.  
  
_Oh, right. It was_ … He cleared his throat. “Were you asleep?”  
  
“No, I was talking to Phantom.”  
  
Matt blinked at that, shocked. “How is LT?” He asked, feeling guilty for not talking to him, especially after everything that had happened.  
  
“He and Nathan are getting back together. I kinda had a big argument with Nathan, but I think it will do Phantom some good to be with him. I really miss him.”  
  
Matt nodded. “Yeah. He’s coming back though, soon.” He said hopefully. “Though with the way things are going it might be better for him to stay in Italy.”  
  
“You got your sorry ass in that mess.” Alex said sternly.  
  
“I know.. Anyway I wanted to ask you something.” Matt started up, unsure.  
  
“Go ahead, mo mhac.” He chuckled.  
  
Matt smiled at that. “You remember Anastasiya Keehl, right?”  
  
“Ana? Yeah I remember her. I’m surprised you do. You were so little back then, why?”  
  
“Did she like ever have a kid or something? Someone that would be like 19 now?” He asked outright. He heard Alex shuffle around before his camera was turned on. Alex was sitting on the floor in boxers and a cut out tshirt looking worried. “Not that I know of, what’s going on Mail?” He said, his accent becoming thick.  
  
“You know Mello?” He asked,  and Alex nodded. “Yeah, your blond.”  
  
“He says he’s a Keehl. Alex… Alex he looks just like her.” Matt said shaking his head. “It’s insane. I would have remembered him. She was always over at the house and it was around the time you adopted me. I was like about 5 right?” He asked, playing with his lip ring. “I would have remembered it right?”  
  
Alex sighed, looking at him as he bit his lip. “Not necessarily. There was a lot going on then, and you, you didn’t talk for almost a year when we got you. And then it was never in English. Always Gaelic or Spanish.” He told him, pulling his leg up to his chest.

“Fuck Spanish.” He growled, grabbing his pack and pulling out a cigarette. He lit it, taking a long drag. Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Tá brón orm, Mail.” He whispered.  
  
Matt looked at him, waving the cigarette at the screen. “No. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. None of it was your fault.” He told him sternly. “Unless your apologizing for me being fucked up, then that’s like 40/70 your fault.”  
  
Alex laughed. “Am I the 40 or the 70?” He asked with a smirk.

“Definitely the 40. I was fucked up long before I became a Jeevas.” Matt answered with a laugh. “So, it’s okay that I don’t remember him? Because I seriously thought something was wrong with me. He’s looks so familiar, but if you don’t remember him, then I guess it’s okay.”  
  
Alex smiled at him.  “Yeah, it’s alright.” He assured him. “Who did he say was his father, just curious?” He asked.  
  
Matt smirked. “Of all people, Cristian Silivasi. Can you believe that?” He asked.

Alex visibly stilled, staring into the camera. “That’s a very dangerous thing to lie about..” He said offhandedly. Matt nodded, cigarette hanging out of his mouth when he spoke again. “Yeah, I know, but he’s not really that bright. At least he’s pretty.” He smirked as Alex rolled his eyes. “You get that from me. Also falling for a pretty face.”  
  
“Not a good thing sometimes.” Matt sighed. “I don’t know what to do anymore Alex…” He confessed. “I know you and LT didn’t want me back in the game… but I don’t think I can ever kick it..”  
  
Alex smiled at him softly. “I know, honey. I just worry about you. I don’t want you to become _him_ or my father.”  
  
“Yep, one daideó is enough.” He laughed. Alex laughed with him. “Yep, that’s an understatement.” He agreed.  
  
“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Alex asked him.  
  
“Are you trying to kick me off? Got a hot date?” He teased. Alex turned red. “No.”  
  
“It’s okay if you do.” Matt told him pointedly.  
  
 “I was with him since most of my life. Over a decade. He was my first everything. My divorce was just finalized. “ He sighed.  “I’m still finding his things everywhere.”  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t burn everything of his. I would have.” Matt told him shaking his head.

 “Dad and Patrick are going to help me clear out all of his shit sometime.” Alex brushed it off as the door to Matt’s apartment opened and Mello walked in carrying a large gift basket and bag of take out.  Matt placed his finger to his lips, silencing Alex as he turned off his camera.  
  
Matt turned to look at Mello. “Hello stranger. What do you want?” He asked, his voice sharp. Mello sighed, walking over and dropping the basket in Matt’s lap before placing the take out on the redhead’s crowded desk.  
  
“What is this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the gift basket. “Rod sends it as a peace offering and an apology. “ Mello told him as he grabbed the cigarette from Matt’s lips and stubbed it out in the overfilled ash tray.

“Excuse you.” Matt growled, grabbing the bottle of Jameson out of the basket and discarding the rest. “So, what do you want me to do?” He asked him, breaking the seal on the bottle.  
  
“Is that all you want out of that?” Mello asked, shocked. Matt gave him a deadpan look. “The rest is cheap shit. This is the only one that’s good. It’s an 18 year old Limited Reserve whiskey that goes for about almost 200 a bottle. Apparently your boss doesn’t know liquor.”  
  
“And you do?” Mello asked, taking the basket back and setting it on the couch. “My grand uncle owns a bar.” Matt told him, taking a swig out of the bottle. “Again, what do you want me to do?”  
  
Mello looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I haven’t heard from you in a week and then you show up with booze and Chinese. What do you want?” He turned back to look at him.  
  
“Nothing.” He told him, making Matt scoff. “Matt.. I’m sorry..” He told him quietly, looking down at his own feet.  
  
Matt whipped his desk chair around, gawking at the blond. “What?” He spat.  
  
“I’m not saying it again, asshole.” He growled, glaring at him.

Matt sat back, crossing his arms as he stared at him. “You’re an  asshole, I already know that.”  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “Look, I just didn’t know how to process what happened last week.” He forced out through gritted teeth.  
  
“You mouthed off and someone put a hit on you. Someone tried to murder you. That’s what people do.” He told him coldly. “You don’t understand what the fuck you are doing. This isn’t fucking house Mihael!” He growled, taking another swig from the bottle.  
  
Mello blinked at him, wide eyed and shocked. It took a few moments as Matt stared him down before Mello’s glaze flickered away. Matt looked him over before setting the bottle down and getting up. He took hold of Mello’s jaw in both hands. He ran his thumbs over Mello’s lips slowly, watching the blond part them with a puff of breath. “Don’t run your fucking mouth unless you can back it up.” He stated to him. “I’m not always going to be there.”  
  
Mello nodded his head slowly, watching the redhead as he moved. “One of the hardest lessons I’ve ever had to learn, and no one was there to save me.” He told him softly, moving his hands out of the way and kissing his lips deeply, nipping at the bruised one. Mello hissed as he kissed back.  
  
After a moment, Matt pulled back. “I am still pissed at you.”

Mello looked at him before running a fingertip over the scar on Matt’s nose.  
  
“Not at that level yet.” He said before the blond could ask. Mello smirked, pecking the scar before pulling back. “I have something for you to work on.” He called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
“Knew it asshole.” Matt grinned around the words. “Unless you need a break before we get started?” Mello asked him.  
  
“If you want to pay me for sitting on my ass, I’m not going to argue.” He gave him a cheshire grin as he flopped back down in his desk chair, legs spread and hands behind his head cocky.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “I have to leave but I’ll be back later. Have something for me.” He told him, walking back over and placing a small USB in front of Matt.  
  
“Sure thing, Boss.” Matt cracked, pulling the Chinese to him and opening up the container. “A case of monster.”  
  
“Huh?” Mello asked as Matt started to eat. “Get me a case of monster while you’re out.”  
  
Mello nodded, leaning over him. He grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Matt’s head back and kissing him deeply. Matt kissed back with a growl, chasing his lips when the blond pulled back. Without saying anything else, he left slamming the apartment door.  
  
Matt turned his camera back on, pulling the skype conversation back up to find Alex smirking at him. “You fucking have it bad.” He teased.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. “Did I ask?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Alex told him. “I’m gonna let you get to work. Night, Tá grá agam duit.”

“Love you too.” Matt said before cutting the chat.

* * *

  
**_Paradise Inner Sanctum- Elite of Elite_. _Your will be done_ ~**

**  
_irishWasp_** _:_ We have a problem. I think you are right. Red is in trouble

**_phant0m_c0der_** : I told you what nj told me

**_irishWasp_ :** yeah, I know what your boyfriend told you

**_irishWasp_** : find anything?  
  
**_phant0m_c0der_ :** yeah I did

**_phant0m_c0der_** : B or better known as Beyond Birthday. Very old back in the day. Was basically a hit man. You got the cash, he’d do it. Murder of the Bartoli Twins that almost incited a gang war between the Italians and Russians. The killing spree in Chicago that scared the Outfit so much that they left the city and stayed in Rosemont for months. Then came L.A. The murder of a 13 yr old got media attention. Known as the Wara Ningyo murders. And then he just disappears after being arrested. Just poof

**_i_** ** _rishWasp_** : I don’t like the sound of poof

**_phant0m_c0der_** : neither do I especially if he’s involved. He comes back in the picture, in touch with red’s blond. Not to mention with what the blond is claiming. Too much of a coincidence

**_irishWasp:_** so someone is trying to snag my baby boy?

**_Switch has logged on.  
  
_****_Switch_** : who is fucking with the baby red?  
  
**_phant0m_c0der_** : some blond twink  
  
**_Switch:_** I’ll eat the skinny fuck

**_irishWasp_** : thanks, we just think that red’s stepped in it, again  
  
**_Switch_ :** when is the boy _NOT_ stepping in it?

**_irishWasp_** : is that even a question?

**_njparadise has logged in_  
  
****_phant0m_c0der_** : hey sweetheart  
  
**_njparadise_** : hey babe  
  
**_Switch:_** Okay, what happened? Last I heard you guys were fighting like cats and whores

**_irishWasp:_** they got back together  
  
**_Switch_** : GAAAAAAYYYY

**_phant0m_c0der_** : kinda the point

**_njparadise_** : well….

**_Switch_** : nope, don’t wanna hear it. I want the 411 on the twink fucking with red

**_njparadise:_** oh, that yeah. He’s fucking in deep, like A deep, sorry A

**_irishWasp_** : it’s okay

**_irishWasp_** : has anyone even heard from him?

**_njparadise:_** I think mj did once a while back. But spyderbyte has been silent, no IP activity

**_irishWasp_** : my dad will kill him

**_njparadise:_** noted, I’ll tell mj

**_irishWasp:_** yeah, let her know. You know she can talk to me. None of this is her fault

**_njparadise:_** dude I fucking hate being the middle man for you and my cousin. Tell her yourself. She’s just upset that she was the one that introduced you two.

**_irishWasp:_** she doesn’t have to be

**_Switch_** : soooo, Wasp, I hear you’re single?

**_irishWasp_** : legally? Yea

**_Switch:_** look my way pretty boy ;)

**_phant0m_c0der:_** Omg are you even legal? Lol

**_Switch:_** age drop

**_phant0m_c0der_** : legal+ can drink

**_irishWasp_** : legal+ can drink

**_njparadise_** : legal +can drink

**_Switch:_** legal +can’t drink usa

**_irishWasp_** : good to know your exact age range now Switch XD

**_Switch_** : damn, but the offer still stands

**_irishWasp_** : Switch, you are younger than my son

**_Switch_** : still not hearing a no

**_njparadise:_** hahahahahaha

**_phant0m_c0der_** : come on, Wasp, go for it!

**_irishWasp:_** stop encouraging them

**_Switch:_** he/him pronouns plz

**_njparadise:_** see just your type

**_irishWasp_** : idk…

**_Switch_** : don’t leave this Seattle boy hanging

**_irishWasp:_** …..  
  
**_njparadise:_** perfect

**_irishWasp:_** I’ll send you my skype, we can voice chat

**_Switch:_** SCORE, won’t regret it Wasp

**_phant0m_c0der_** : What are we going to do about Red’s problem?

**_Switch:_** I can do some digging  
  
**_phant0m_c0der_** : aww, he’s trying to impress you

**_Switch_** : suck it Phantom

**_phant0m_c0der_** : boy I can hack the shit out of your new baby fish ass

**_Switch:_** you’re right… My apologizes

**_phant0m_c0der_** : Wasp, teach your boy some respect

**_Switch_** : yes, teach me a lesson Daddy Wasp  
  
**_njparadise:_** and I’m out

**_njparadise has logged out_ **

* * *

_  
  
Skype: NoahVirus has requested to be friends_

_….Accept?  Block?_

_……You and NoahVirus are now friends_

 

Alex0: very original

NoahVirus: gotta keep it fresh XD

Alex0: sure

NoahVirus: so Alex huh?  
  
Alex0: Noah? Cute.

NoahVirus: Thanks, I picked it.

NoahVirus: so what’s up with red?

Alex0: getting himself in trouble because he can’t ignore his dick

NoahVirus: as usual

NoahVirus: just a quick question, you said you had a son??

Alex0: I adopted him

NoahVirus: oh, gotcha

Alex0: I’m like 10 years older than you

NoahVirus: doable

Alex0: seriously tho…

NoahVirus: Alex, don’t. I know what I want and I go after it. I’m an adult. I’m almost 21 for fuck’s sake

Alex0: if you insist. You’ll have to deal with all my baggage.

NoahVirus: Come at me bro

Alex0: So how are you gonna help

NoahVirus: look I know the SPD

NoahVirus: and before you do or say anything, it’s not what you think. I use to work with them, but some new guy came in and took over and fired a bunch of people. I was one of those bunch of people. I always wanted to work with computers. I did. I had a nice job that I loved and it payed very well. And this guy comes in about a year ago and lays off everyone and brings his own tech in. I got pissed. I lost everything.  So I got even and phantom invited me to the forum. I love hacking. It has become my life. And I also like fucking with the SPD. They didn’t even give anyone notice, or pension, or unemployment. They just let everyone go because of this one fucker. If it hadn’t been for Phantom, you and red I would be living in a fucking dumpster.  
  
Alex0: I believe you.  
  
NoahVirus: if you don’t want to you know, with me, because of what spyder did to you, its okay. I get it, but I’ll still help  
  
Alex0: what do you know about that?

NoahVirus: just phantom said that spyder sold you out to the feds  
  
Alex0: yeah, he did  
  
NoahVirus: asshole, didn’t know what he had  
  
Alex0: thanks, you’re cute

NoahVirus: and he steals my heart so easily

Alex0: well my son did give me the go ahead to date lol

NoahVirus: oh really now

Alex0: Yeah, I wonder how he will take it when he finds out he’s older haha

NoahVirus: How much older?

Alex0: give or take 5 years

NoahVirus: damn, am I really the youngest in the inner sanctum?

Alex0: as far as I know, nj’s the oldest I believe

NoahVirus: of course they are

Alex0: Thank you, Noah

NoahVirus: my pleasure

Alex0: no seriously, thank you. I really wouldn’t know what to do.

NoahVirus: I want to help, and I can actually do something Phantom can’t for once (don’t tell him I said that)

Alex0: Lips are sealed

NoahVirus: Can I interest those lips in a kiss now or later?

Alex0: Might not be virtual if you play your cards right

NoahVirus: Alex says what?!

Alex0: Seattle boy meet New Castle Irish

NoahVirus: Noah.exe has stopped working

Alex0: I’ve always liked you

NoahVirus: are you sure?

Alex0: Yes, smooth talker, ever since you joined us. I wouldn’t have given you my skype, nor would have nj and phantom been pushing me to accept your affections.

NoahVirus: You’ve been talking about me?XD

Alex0: maybe

NoahVirus: I’ll take a raincheck on that kiss. My ID still works, and I can get in and out easily. Lunch sometime?

Alex0: Coffee, Thursday

NoahVirus: are you making a first date?

Alex0: it’s just coffee

NoahVirus: alright, I’ll take what I can get. Send me the info on the dude and I’ll do a bg check on him.

Alex0: alright, I will

* * *

  
Beyond was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen when Mello walked in. “Melly Bean? What are you doing here?” He asked, slightly confused as Mello shrugged his jacket off with a frown.  
  
“It’s my house remember?” He said, raising an eyebrow before walking over to the fridge and opening it. He was silent as he stared into it, not really seeing what was held in it  but more of just thinking.  
  
“Are you alright?” Beyond asked, perching up on the stool and staring at him with a calculating gaze.  
  
“Is L here?” Mello asked, his back still facing B.  
  
“No, he’s at his office.”  
  
Mello sighed, turning back around to look at B miserably. “Honestly, I’m not okay. I’m not okay at all.”  
  
Beyond moved from his seat and walked over to Mello. He pulled him into a hug. “It will be alright Melly-Bean.” He told him, brushing his hair. Mello sighed. “Someone tried to kill me B…I was not prepared for that..” He paused. “You told L I would be excellent for this job, why?”  
  
Beyond chuckled. “Because I knew you could do it. Also you are the only one I trust. And take that as the highest respect because I don’t trust anyone.” He smirked, making Mello roll his eyes.  
  
“How did you and L happen? Like after everything, how are you two still together? You tried to kill him.” Mello asked, nuzzling closer to him like a small child.  
  
Beyond smiled. “Why Melly- bean, have you been trying to impress L?” He asked, taking in the child like behavior of the other.  
  
“Answer the question.” Mello said stubbornly.  
  
“Impatient little thing.” Beyond chided. “I was merely doing my job when I found out that a so called detective was on my trail. He interested me, much like you did. So I wanted to play a little game.”  
  
Mello laughed. “L.A. was your game?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, but also no.” He nodded. “I wanted to see how good he was. A test of such. Lawli was sooo good at it… It made me salivate at the thought.” He licked his lips. “Most of my time was spent masturbating to the thought of him. Mostly covered in blood, sometimes in jam.” He added as an afterthought.  
  
Mello pulled away. “Spare me those details.”  
  
Beyond snatched Mello back to his chest, running a hand through his hair like he was some kind of cat that refused to stay still. “I wanted him. I wanted him so much, Melly-bean.” He said, squeezing Mello tightly at the words. “When we finally met it was almost electrifying. I fucked him without him knowing who I was at first. I wanted to make him bleed so bad.” He sighed, loosening his grip on Mello. “And then the game came to an end, he found me out. And I did try to kill him yes, but my heart really wasn’t in it. He did look so beautiful covered in blood, but, and don’t let Lawli know I told you this.” He said, placing a long bony finger against Mello’s lips. “He was going to let me go. But then I would have never seen him again. So I made the hard choice, and that’s how we ended up today.”  
  
Mello nodded. The thought of never seeing L and being with him over shadowed everything for B. “Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t thank me.”

* * *

  
  
Mello came back to the apartment a few hours later after dealing with Rod’s shit to find Matt, not working but playing video games, again, USB left forgotten in front of his monitor. Mello huffed, getting irritated as he looked around the apartment. Cans of energy drinks littered the place along with boxes of take out, pizza and other things. Three over flowing ashtrays sat at different points around the room, along with clothing thrown everywhere. There was also a crumb trail that led from the couch to the desk that Matt was occupying.  
  
“You got to be fucking kidding me…” Mello growled, throwing his jacket down on the couch and marching over to Matt. “Matt.” He called but didn’t get any response, nor did he the second time he called out.    
  
“Matt!” He yelled at him a third time, crossing his arms.  
  
Matt pulled the headset off his head before turning to look at Mello. “Yeah?”  
  
“Have you even done anything? Have you even moved from that spot?” He asked him. Matt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I have.” He said brushing him off.  
  
“It doesn’t fucking look like it! Clean this place up and work on what I’m paying you to work on.” He growled, kicking his desk chair. Matt jerked forward with the motion, gritting his teeth. “I will, Princess. Wasn’t it you that suggested a break not even a couple of hours earlier?” He snarked.  
  
“You’ve had a week to relax. Work now.” He told him,  motioning to the USB.  
  
“I will goddamn it. “ Matt growled, opening another monster. “Fucking get off my back. “

“Why are you so fucking lazy?!! It’s like you don’t fucking care about anything!” Mello yelled at him.  
  
“FINE!” Matt yelled back. “I’ll do your fucking little assignment.”  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “And clean up in here! This isn’t your house!” He snapped, grabbing his jacket and walking back out, pissed off.

* * *

  
  
Thursday came quickly for Alex, who was sitting in Bedlam Coffee shop in Bell town kinda regretting letting Noah pick the place. At first he wasn’t sure if he was at the right place or not. It was squished between a Mexican place and a tree. Of all things, a  tree.  It was a wide red building that had the word BEDLAM over the top windows. It looked more like an overcrowded book or record store, and Alex would have thought it if he hadn’t seen Coffee, tea, toast and dessert on the door.  
  
It was stereotypical cliché hipster-ish type establishment with a gay pride flag out front. Did he really expect something different from the obviously cliché hipster millennial that was Switch in all his glory. Was this what it was going to feel like dating a younger man?  
  
Walking in, Alex noted that the name of the shop was completely appropriate. Inside was Bedlam. There was so much stuff shoved in such a small space. The counter and pick up area were overflowing with things, the tables and chairs were squished together. In front of the bathroom sat a old piano with a bike going up the side of the wall and a skeleton riding it.  
  
Alex shook his head as he moved to the counter. After receiving his drink, he sat down and waited.

And waited.  
  
About halfway through his cup of coffee, the door opened and in walked in a small person. They couldn’t have been more than five foot, navy blueish/black/purple? Hair that reminded Alex of Edward Furlong in Terminator 2 just with an added undercut. They wore a grey tshirt, black skinny jeans that hung way too low on their hips, Vans, and tons of black leather bracelets. They had rings on most of their fingers, along with one ear pierced and was shoving a Nikon camera into their backpack.  
  
Alex watched them struggle for a bit before righting their backpack and looking around. He caught Alex’s eye before walking over to him. “I hate to stereotype but you look like a fucking Irish so I hope you’re Alex.” He greeted, hovering next to the empty seat.  
  
Alex chuckled. “Hello Noah.” He said with a smirk, sitting back and taking in the others appearance even more.  
  
Noah turned red, shifting a bit as he stood there. “Damn.” He laughed nervously.  
  
“What?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Noah squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re.. just really hot.” He confessed.  
  
Alex bit his lip. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked him. Noah opened his eyes and nodded, sitting down and placing his bag on the table. “Yeah, I am. Let me grab some coffee and then we can talk.”  
  
“Tell me your order and I’ll get it. I need a refill.” He told him. Noah deflated. “Did I really keep you waiting that long? The bus was delayed and then got stuck in traffic-“  
  
Alex cut him off. “It’s fine.”  
  
“Tallest shot in the dark, blended and whipped. Thanks.” He told him as he pulled a laptop out of his bag. Alex nodded, standing up. A sharp inhale was sounded from Noah before he walked over to order. When he got back, he sat the coffees down and moved his chair close to Noah’s so he could see the screen.  
  
Noah looked him over as he took a sip. “Are you sure you’re as old as you claim, because you do not look it.”  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am.” He said, reaching out and stealing Noah’s coffee and taking a sip. “That’s really strong.” He said, making a face. Noah took it back, smirking at him. “I like my coffee just like I like my men. Tall, dark and strong.”  
  
Alex grinned at him, leaning in closer as Noah pulled up some files. “I couldn’t find anything on the name you gave me, Mihael Keehl. Nothing in the records at all. No driver’s license, social, school records. No birth certificate, nothing. Not even a Visa. It’s like he’s a ghost, never existed or it’s a fake name. The only thing I could find with the name Keehl was a chick named Ana Keehl.” He explained, biting his lip. “I’m sorry Alex.”  
  
Alex reached out before pausing, his hands hovering over the laptop. “May I?”

Noah nodded, turning the laptop to him. Alex took hold of it, typing away and going through the files. There really wasn’t anything in any database that Noah had searched.  
  
“If there was another name or something, I could search for that.” He told him, deflating a bit before taking a long sip of his coffee. First date and he had already disappointed him. Way to go.  
  
Alex looked over at him, taking in the sad look before reaching over and taking his cheek in his hand. He pressed his lips to the other’s lightly at first but then deepened it when Noah started to kiss him back. Alex pulled back after a while and Noah took a shaky breath. “Wow..” He gulped, staring up at the redhead.  
  
“Thank you Noah, I know you are trying to help and I appreciate it.” He said with a soft smile. “Damn, sweep a guy off his feet why don’t you?” He joked, taking another sip of his coffee. “Ugh, I probably had coffee breath. I was not prepared for a kiss.” He complained.  
  
Alex laughed, wrapping an arm around Noah’s shoulders as he took a sip of his own coffee. “Your breath was fine.” He assured him.  
  
Noah nodded, looking over at Alex. “Damn, you are such my type.”  
  
“How so?” He asked, curious. “Got a thing for gingers?”  
  
“You, for no other way of describing it, are such daddy material. Just damn. Step on me.” He said, before the guy on the couch squished up near their table reading chimed in. “I’m with ya honey, preach.”  
  
Alex turned red as Noah laughed. “Thank you.” He called to the guy. The guy waved.  
  
“I’m having a party at my house this weekend. I’m inviting Red, Linux, Crash, Acid, and Mouse. I would invite Phantom but he’s out of the country still and NJ doesn’t _do_ parties. You should come.” Alex told him.  
  
Noah blinked at him. “Does _everyone_ live here?”  
  
“No, not really. Only me, Red, Linux and NJ live in state.” He told him.  
  
Noah nodded. “Alright. I’ll be there.” He said with a smirk, reaching over and grabbing Alex’s drink.  
  
  


* * *

**CLARIFICATIONS:**  
  
Matt has his own little "guild" that he plays WOW with. They are hackers. It consists of Linux (aka Adam, Linux_Square), Alex (irishWasp), Lee (Mouse), Acid (Acid_Burn), and Emily (Crash_Override)

Alex on the other hand runs a hackers forum called Paradise with Noah and LT. Best of the best. Matt's "guild" is a part of it. The "inner sanctum" is only for the top ten. That includes phantom (LT, or Linux Thompson), irishwasp (Alex), Switch (Noah), M3 (Matt), Mouse (Lee),  njparadise (Nathan), mj (mary jane), and spyderbyte (Alex's ex.) and two others.  
  
sorry if that confused anyone.  
  
**BIOS:**    
  
So sense there was a lot characters kinda thrown your way in this chapter and you are getting like 5 more in chapter 19,  I'm going to be making a little bio write up with maybe some setting pics. I might just make it a separate thing and it have it be the "second part" of this story. What do you guys think?  
  
**REFERENCES** :   
  
Bedlam Coffee Shop:   
  
  
     
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a ride! The previous version I had didn't have switch in it and also didn't fit very well and I didn't like it at all. I hope you guys do like Switch. 
> 
> ALSO SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHERE EVERYONE'S USERNAMES CAME FROM. 
> 
> Please leave comments and questions. I love to here feedback and tell me what you liked! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I will be posting again soon. 19 has a lot of kinks to work out, and this final semester of school is kicking my butt!


	19. (REAL) Here Comes the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I've been having some issues with my word programs so it's been Slow writing!! I survived hell week and I graduate friday! I also start my new job next monday! There was a lot of stuff that I had to rewrite with this chapter really. The party was one of the first scenes that I write. I rewrote over 24 pages of stuff, adding in Switch, scenes and making it a little better. This was actually one of my more favorite chapters to write and it's so long!! Almost 11k words!! 
> 
> If you guys haven't noticed already there is a sort of side story, that is linked as next work at the top and bottom. It contains a bunch of background info on the characters, descriptions, what they do, mugshots, usernames, etc. Check it out. You can even ask questions about the characters on their page!  
> Also check out the Spotify playlist for this fic! 'Hackers Inc- A death note fanfic' by username 'skylarhaven'
> 
> Warning: So this is where most of the tags come into play that haven't already. A lots of drugs, sex, violence, etc.

 

Over the last few days, Matt had not been in the mood for anything. He was getting hounded by the mysterious employer about Mello's information, Mello was hounding him about his USB drive, and Alex kept trying to call him. Over and over again, the excessive buzzing of a skype notification, Mello blowing up his phone and the tick tock of the clock as the mysterious employer sent him updates and deposits.  

Matt had gotten so sick of it... it was driving him insane. He grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be an ugly ass vase on the table and threw it as hard as he could at the door just as it opened. It smashed, raining glass and porcelain over Mello's head.  The blond shielded his eyes on instinct before freezing in the doorway, staring at Matt.  

The redhead was standing there, cigarette half burnt out, goggles down tight over his eyes and breathing hard. "Do not say a word to me." He hissed around the cigarette in his mouth. He turned, moving back to his chair and stubbing it out in the ash tray.  

Mello shut the door slowly, crunching glass under his boots as he walked into the apartment. "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked, shaking glass from his hair and jacket. Matt grunted as a response. Mello looked over the apartment, which was worse than ever before. It looked like a frat house after rush week. Boxes of pizza stacked on top of each other. Cans of monster littering the floor. Cigarette butts and ash everywhere. The bottles of liquor were strolled everywhere. The Jameson was half gone, sitting near his desk. Chinese takeout boxes were everywhere, some spilling their leftover contents and making the place smell. Mello marched over to him, leaning down before scrunching his nose. "You fucking smell." He hissed in disgust.  

"Eat me." Matt hissed back, typing rapidly.  

"Get off your ass and take a fucking shower." Mello growled, pulling his chair from the desk with a jerk.  

Matt growled as his headphones were ripped from the computer jack. "Where the fuck have you been for days, Mello. DAYS. I haven't seen you in a fucking week!" He shouted, rounding on the blond.  

"Work. I have fucking work." Mello hissed back. "Some of us can't just sit on our ass all the time!"  

Before Matt could open his mouth to rip the blond a new one, the annoying sound of a skype call resonated through the room. Matt reached over and hit the microphone button. "WHAT!" He shouted, not even looking at the caller. That was a massive fuck up.  

There was a moment of silence before a sharp intake of breath. Matt's face fell and he scrambled to right the very wrong mistake he had just made.  

"Do not ever talk to me like that, do you hear me?!" The voice was sharp and slightly accented. It made Matt wilt immediately. "I'm sorry mamai.." He apologized, making Mello perk up at the name.  

"It's alright." The man said, his tone less severe, there was bit of shuffling in the background. "I'm having a party tomorrow. Everyone is coming, Crash and Mouse are coming down from Chicago. It will be fun." 

Matt chuckled. "Reveal the stress party?" He asked, moving his chair closer and completely forgetting that Mello was even there.   

"Of course, you guys have been working too hard and I haven't had a decent party to celebrate my divorce being final." He chuckled.  

Matt smiled. "Where you having it?"  

"My place, though I think Dad and Uncle Pat are going to be in and out cleaning out some of his stuff and getting rid of it for me."  

Matt smirked. "So, you are finally cleaning it out, who is the lucky guy?" 

"Matt.." 

"Alex." Matt replied back stubbornly. 

Alex gave a huff of a sigh. "Switch."  

"Switch?!" He yelled, shocked.  

"Yes, Switch, what is wrong?" Alex asked, irritated. "I do not go around bashing your love life or your partners especially your blond mafia boss."  

Mello raised an eyebrow, lips forming a smirk as he looked at the redhead slightly turning the color of his hair. "I just didn't know he was your type is all. He's really young." Matt replied after getting control of his flush.  

"Yes, well he's going to be at the party, so be nice to him." Alex told him shyly.  

"I will, after I give him the shovel talk." Matt muttered. "So, the whole squad will be there?"  

"Mostly. Just Crash, Mouse, Acid, Linux and Switch. So, yep, pretty much the whole squad.” Alex said proudly. “Gonna drink up all of this very expensive liquor and shit.” 

Matt nodded with a laugh. "Awesome, anything else?"  

“Oh, you know me and Acid. It wouldn’t be a party without something else.” Alex joked. 

There was a sound of a lighter in the background clicking to life. “Awesome. I’ll be sure to get a chaperone.” Matt said. "If I can even get out of my prison. " He groaned. "I need to get the actual good stuff. I need it, I need a break, I'm in hell."  

"Your blondie giving you trouble?" Alex teased. 

"Yep, makes me want to blow my brains out, the pretentious fuck." Matt pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Mello looked at him before biting his lip. "You can go." He told the redhead.  

There was silence from the screen before a chuckle sounded and some music started to play. "Is that the blondie?" 

"Yes, that is Mello." Matt gave a sigh. "What the fuck are you listening to?"  

"Jeffree Star." Alex told him. Matt groaned. 

"I will turn the video on and twerk in your face, don't try me." Alex threatened.  

"Please no, I will see enough of that at the party."  Matt rolled his eyes. 

"You, blondie!" Alex called, making Mello huff out with a frown. "He is to be at my door at 7pm. You can be his babysitter if you want." Alex told him with a chuckle. Mello could hear the smirk in Alex's voice.  

"Linux can babysit me." Matt protested, but Alex cut him off. "Linux is not going to watch your ass. His brother is coming home. Plus, the blondie has to drive you." 

"I have a name." Mello growled.  

"Sure you do, sweetie." Alex replied, brushing him off. "7pm, my door. Matt knows the directions and if you get lost it's the big house with the Irish flag." 

"Sure." Mello said after a bit.  

"Are you going to play horrible pop songs the entire time?" Matt frowned. 

“I bet you if I give you a few drinks I will have you twerking to my music in no time just like last time.” Alex laughed. 

"Oh, I definitely going now." Mello teased, making Matt go red. "I was pissed drunk and high." He defended.  

"It was great!" Alex laughed, clapping his hands. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Matt told him.  

"I love you." Alex told him. "Love you too." Matt replied before Alex disconnected.  

"Who the fuck was that?" Mello asked.  

"My mother." Matt sighed, getting back to work.  

Mello blinked, watching the other before pulling him out of the chair. "Shower now!" He growled. Matt locked his computer before walking down the hall, throwing his clothing down as he stripped. Mello face palmed, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.  

 

* * *

  

Once Matt was out of the shower, smelling fresh and in clean clothing, he sat down on the couch. "So where is this party?" Mello asked him as he joined him. 

"New Castle." 

" New castle?" Mello said, raising an eyebrow. "Long fucking way." He whistled. 

"You only have to drive me back. I can drive up there. Alex was just kidding about that. Hell, you don't even have to go."  Matt told him. 

"I'll go." He said, moving to turn on the TV. "You need a break."  

Matt stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Mello?" He asked.  

"Take it or leave it, asshole. I'm not giving you another chance." Mello frowned. 

"That's the Mello I know." He teased.    
   
 

* * *

 

Saturday afternoon came too soon for Noah. One date down and already meeting the parents, he joked to himself. He had to take an hour and a half bus ride from his apartment, and then a 25 minute lyft ride to get to Alex's house because the bus only went so far. Even then the lyft driver got lost for another 30 minutes because the roads were all jumbled and his GPS went out a few times. When he finally got to the address, with the big Irish flag, he felt like going home. Especially when he saw the house. How could he provide anything to his man, who had everything? He knew Alex had money and came from money but seeing it was another story. He felt like going home, but his lyft had already left, so he had no choice but to walk up the driveway and to the door.  

Alex was the one to answer the door, sipping coffee out of a large Star Wars mug, dressed in only boxers. Noah froze, mouth dropping open as Alex raised an eyebrow. "Noah? What time is it?" He asked, opening the door for the other. "It's like 2, but the buses up here stop at 5, and I wasn't sure how long it would take me, and my lyft driver got super lost." He explained, walking in and kicking off his vans.  

Alex looked at him. "I could have picked you up." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"No, it wasn't that bad." He gave him a smile, looking around. Alex gave him a smile. "Come on, I'll make you coffee. " He offered his hand. Noah took it and Alex lead him to the kitchen.  

Noah sat down at the counter while Alex prepped the coffee maker and got it brewing. "I guess you should know before tonight. Red's my son." He told him, making Noah almost fall off his seat. 

"So, all that 'Mommy Alex' stuff is for real?" He asked, righting himself.  

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I talked to him about you today."  

"How did that go?" He asked, moving to pick out a mug to use.  

Alex bit his lip. "Good, but not so good at the same time. Said he thought you weren't my type." 

Noah stilled, looking down at the mug in his hand. "I told him to shut his fucking mouth." Alex continued with a smile. "Bring me your mug."  

Noah smiled, walking over to him and bringing his mug. He held it out before giving him a smirk. "I'll exchange it for a kiss."  

"Oh, will you now?" He asked, taking hold of the cup before leaning down and kissing him softly. Noah stood up on his tip toes, kissing him back deeply. Alex smiled into the kiss, pulling at the mug Noah stubbornly held on to. The clearing of someone's throat broke them back out of their moment, Alex placing the mug down and turning on the coffee machine.  

"Oh, hey Dad." He said, slightly red before turning to look at the tall overly muscular man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.  He was redheaded and older looking. He didn't look like someone that had a child Alex's age. He had strong features and a sharp jaw line. A resting bitch face and sharp blue eyes. His hair was cut short and his face was covered in tiny red freckles.  There was no denying that he was Alex's dad.  

"Who is this?" He asked, looking Noah up and down in a way that made him feel like two feet tall. "Dad this Noah, my new boyfriend." Alex introduced, pulling the mug from the machine and adding sugar to it.  

His dad chuckled. "Have you talked to Matt about it?"  

"I have, but he's a grown boy and I can do what I want." Alex offered the coffee to Noah, who took it. His dad laughed. "Well, Noah, it was nice to meet you." He turned back to Alex, "Me and Patrick are going to start working. We'll probably still be going around at the time of your party." He said before walking off.  

Noah let out a breath in relief. "He doesn't like me, does he?" He asked him.  

"Oh, if he didn't like you, you would know it." Alex told him with a laugh. "Come have breakfast with me."  

Noah smiled at him.   
   
 

* * *

  
   
A few hours later Alex and Noah were in Alex's room, watching a movie, or 'netflix and chill' as Noah called it. Alex was petting the back of Noah's head, running his nails over his undercut. "So, I managed to get the blond to come to the party. It was slightly easy to do, pull a few little strings with Red and the blond bit. Hopefully, we can get something to go on, two sets of eyes are better than one." Alex told in a slow purr as Noah leaned into him.  

Alex turned, nuzzling against the other's cheek. "We never really talked about us."  

"What about us?" Noah asked, looking up at him. "Well boundaries and such. And I really don't want to pull you into my bullshit and my world. It's dangerous what I do. It's dangerous to be around me." He said, ranting and starting to sound like Noah. The other chuckled, moving and straddling his lap.  

"I know what you do, I know who your family is. I know your baggage, I know your son." Noah said with a grin. "You can't scare me away that easy. I will take care of you, we will figure out who this blond is, I will take care of Red and make sure he is safe." Noah promised, running his hand through red hair. Alex smiled up at him, placing his hands on his hips. "Alright." Alex nodded, leaning up and kissing his lips deeply. Noah ran shaky hands down Alex's chest, feeling the skin under his fingertips.  

"About boundaries..." Noah breathed out, shifting to sit back on Alex's thighs. "I need to tell you something." Alex nodded, watching him.  

"Look, I... I'm FTM transgender. " He said in a hurry, only to be met with an extremely confused Alex. "Female to Male transgender. I was born biologically female but I felt more like a male so I changed the outside to match the inside." He explained.    
   
"So..." Alex prompted.  

"So, I take hormones, and have reconstructive surgery downstairs. I was always very small chested and was more uncomfortable and insecure about my downstairs so I got surgery down there first. My therapist and doctor both told me to wait at least six months to heal down there before I got top surgery. The date of my surgery was set for two days after the day they terminated all the IT at SPD." 

Alex nodded, understanding coming over him. "That's why you got revenge..." He said and Noah nodded. "So, what does this mean?" Alex asked him.    
   
"I have a penis but the top part doesn't match." Noah told him straight out.    
   
Alex blinked, shocked at the information. "Oh, wow..."    
   
Noah moved to get off him, but Alex pulled him back, kissing him deeply. "You can't scare me away that easily." He chuckled. 

 "Are you sure?" He asked.  

"I am so sure." Alex told him, pulling him close. "So, how much does one of these surgeries cost?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he ran his hand up and down his back.  

Noah shoved him. "Don't even think about it Moneybags." 

"What, it can be an early Christmas present." He laughed, pulling him closer. "So, anything else about boundaries, because we still haven't talked about sex."  

"Listen here, Daddy Wasp, you can do whatever you want to me." He purred. "I just wanted you to know I'm not exactly right under the hood."  

Alex shook his head. "Everything is perfect, but if you need me to top I can." He offered, making Noah turn red and bury his face in Alex's neck. "Damn Daddy... " He breathed out before shaking his head. "The doctors said it works, but like you're the first person to try it out." He laughed.   

Alex bit his lip before grabbing hold of the other and picking him up as he stood up. Noah scrambled to hold onto his shoulders as the other made his way to the bed. "Fuck this is hot." Noah whispered, laughing as Alex sat down with him.  

"Is this what you call Netflix and Chill?" Alex joked.  

Noah laughed. "You have a party to organize."    
   
"Crash and Mouse will get here in an hour and so will Acid." Alex smiled, rubbing his thumbs over the other's hips. "That gives us at least an hour..." He purred before Noah pounced on him, knocking him to the bed.  

"Are you going to be able to keep up with me old man?" Noah teased. 

"Someone is confident." Alex grinned.  

"I just have nothing holding me back now." He told him, reaching down and lifting off his shirt and throwing it to the side. Alex reached up and slipped a finger under the binder he was wearing. "What's this?" 

Noah slapped at his hand, making Alex pull back with a smirk. "It's my binder, no touching." He told him as he leaned down kissing him deeply. Alex kissed back, chuckling. "This is going to be fun."   
   
 

* * *

   
   
The drive out to Alex’s place wasn’t too bad. It took about an hour and a half with traffic from Mello’s apartment. Alex lived in a cul de sac called The Reserve up on top of a high hill. It was situated next to the New Castle golf club. Matt drove up the long winding ride a little too fast making Mello feel a little sick. The house was by itself at the very end of the turnaround. He parked in the steep long driveway next to a very unique looking house. There indeed was a large Irish flag flying outside.  

 Mello snickered at that before following the redhead out of the car and up to the door. The music was so loud that the door was almost vibrating off its hinges. Matt rang the doorbell a few times before pounding on the door itself. 

Mello took in his surroundings as he waited for them to be let in. The house was an amazing two story brick and wood structure that resembled a cabin with large windows. The nameplate next to the door read Jeevas in curling letters. There was an assortment of cars parked outside in the yard and driveway. Ranging from completely brand new to some that look like they were on their last breath. The door was finally opened by a tall older looking redheaded gentleman with sharp hazel blue green eyes. He was pale and covered in freckles. He smiled when he saw Matt, opening the door wider and pulling him into a hug. "Little Red, good to see you! You know that Alex has been bitching about you being late right?" He asked, letting go and letting both of them inside the house.  

Loud techno was playing as they walked into the lit foyer, letting Mello get a better look at the man before them. He froze, staring at him before swallowing hard. He stood there frozen, staring at Patrick O'Darby, second in command of the Irish Mafia. Patrick caught him staring and gave him a questioning look. Before Matt could say anything, Mello felt words tumbling out of his mouth. "I'm his babysitter."  

Matt turned to look at Mello with a raised eyebrow as Patrick laughed.  _Fuck he was in so much trouble..._  

_"_ Thank you for taking care of hi-" The older man started to say before he was drowned out by another.   

"HOLLLEEEEEY SHHHEEEIIIIITTT!!!" A tall redhead that look maybe a little older than them was running down the hall towards them. He was thin and wiry, like Matt, but with a little more muscle and hazel eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and was barefooted. His hair was completely messed up and he had scratches around his hips and back. There was a tattoo on his shoulder and thigh, with a rosary hanging from his neck.  

"Why are you so late?" He asked, pulling Matt into a hug and giving him the cup he was holding. Patrick chuckled, walking out the door.  

"Sorry Alex. Traffic was terrible. I'm only an hour or so late." Matt said before chugging what was in the cup. He looked up and poked at the marks. "When do I get to meet him?" He asked with a smirk. 

"In a minute. Linux is already fucked up and I’m getting there. Dad wanted to say hi before they left.” He told him as he moved towards the living room. Mello followed them, looking around. There were hard wood floors underneath his feet and the walls were a combination of rough cut stones and oak wood panels. The furniture was average looking, not luxurious.  Alex stopped right before the living room, turning to finally look at Mello and froze in his tracks. His eyes widened before he stilled his features back into a neutral expression. "Mello, right?"  

Mello nodded, feeling himself sweat a bit under the scrutiny. "Alex?" He asked.  

Alex didn't say anything but just nodded before walking through the living room. The room was cleared out and the music was blasting from surround sound speakers coming from the large Tv over the fireplace. In the middle of the room, Linux and a girl were twerking together to the music. The girl was barely wearing any clothing at all and the outfit was more appropriate for a rave. Linux on the other hand was wearing nothing but tight as fuck black tripp pants. Alex walked them pass the two clearly intoxicated individuals and into the kitchen. Matt laughed, following Alex into the kitchen while Mello stopped at the doorway. He leaned against the frame, crossing his arms tightly across his chest, watching Matt with a sullen look.  

Alex walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the dark headed man.  Noah was standing next to the counter mixing alcohols and pouring drinks wearing only a long oversized sweater that was Alex's. Alex walked up, pulling him into a deep kiss. He smirked, kissing back. Next to the counter a blonde girl sat, straddling a dining chair, chugging from a cup and talking to Noah. She wore heavy eye makeup, a cut off band shirt and short shorts with ripped black pantyhoes underneath them.  

"SUP BITCHES!" Matt yelled walking in and there was a cheer from the girl in the chair. "Can you stop sucking face for a moment?" Matt asked Alex who pouted before pulling back from Noah. Noah gave him a smile. "Hello Red."  

Matt smirked. "Switch, not what I was expecting. Nice." He said, looking him over.  

"Right back at cha." Noah shot back, looking him over. "I guess it runs in the family."  

Matt stood there for a moment before turning to Alex. "I like him." He grinned, handing his cup over to Noah who refilled it.  

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend." Alex told him as he leaned into Noah's side. "You mean my new Stepdad?" Matt teased, taking the cup from younger man.  

"How does it feel to be older than your Stepdad?" Came a cackle from the girl in the chair. Matt took a sip from his drink, moving over and straddling what was left of the chair, settling behind her. "Kinda like how it felt when your boyfriend was dicking mine." He fired back. Noah hissed in surprise, laughing.  

"Solid Burn.  Low blow Matty." She said, turning to look at him over her shoulder before catching sight of Mello.   

"Who is your blond shadow, Matty?" She giggled, eyeing him over. Matt glanced at Mello. "My probation officer." He joked, making Mello frown even more. Noah turned looking over at Mello before fumbling the solo cup in his hands. His eyes widen before looking away.  _No fucking way..._  

"Good, cuz Linux has been partying with Acid for like an hour and he is sooo fucked up." She smirked wiggling her eyebrows. Matt laughed as she turned, trading cups with him. He didn't question it as he chugged it down. "Fuck, what the hell?" He said, making a face. "More alcohol." She told him as he took another large sip. "You just want me to dance." He smirked as he gave a cough. "Is Acid holding?" 

"When is she not?" She replied as he made a face. "What the fuck is this?" 

"Everclear and peach schnapps." She said as he shook his head. "Thanks." 

Another guy walked into the kitchen, passing Mello with just a glance at the blond. He was on the short side, with long bangs that hid most of his face, tipped with electric blue. He was of some kind of Hispanic descent from what Mello could see.  

"Look what the whore dragged in." The guy exclaimed, moving towards Matt and the girl. "Where you been Matty poo?" He asked, leaning down and kissing the girl's lips. 

"Been working a lot." He told him as he finished off the rest of his drink. "Is Em trying to get you drunk?" He asked as Alex came over and traded cups with him again. "They are tag teaming me." He laughed. 

"Good." He said as Acid and Linux entered the kitchen. The girl known as Acid squealed Matt's name before running over to him. She had long waist length wavy pastel blue grey hair that was pastel pink at the roots, which was pulled up into two pigtails that fell down her back. She was wearing a neon green mesh halter top over a barely there bikini top, tiny tiny black booty shorts that barely covered anything and neon ripped green fishnets. Her makeup was eccentric and heavy, with thick false eyelashes and a few facial piercings. She had long fake nails and covered in tattoos. She also wore a ton of jelly bracelets.  

"Hey Acid!" Matt greeted her, hugging her tightly from where he was seated. "I have something for you!" She sang, holding up a closed hand before slipping him something. "I love you." Matt told her as he grinned.  

"Not all in one go." She instructed seriously. "I don't think Riley or Patrick will be too pleased if they have to pump your stomach. Again."  

He nodded, breaking whatever was in the pocket in half before shaking half of it out into his hand. Mello straightened up, watching this and looking around to see if anyone was going to stop him. Fuck why was Alex just standing there? Why was no one doing anything? 

Matt downed the broken bit of the pill before washing it down with the concoction that Alex have given him before Mello could even react or try to stop him. "Brilliant." Matt muttered, kissing her cheek before getting up. Lee took his seat eagerly, leaning into Emily, whispering into her ear and making her giggle. 

Matt pulled Linux into a hug. "Missed you." He said as Linux hugged him back. "Missed you too Matty." He breathed, leaning in and taking a sip from Matt's drink.  

"ALRIGHT!" Alex shouted, leaning into Noah's side. "Now that everyone is here," He side eyed Matt as the others wooed, "I declare this party started!" He paused as everyone clapped and cheered. "Sadly, Phantom couldn't be here because he is in Italy, but he sends all of you his love and hopes to party with us all when he comes back. That's gonna be a hella reunion party." He laughed. "It's been a while since we have all been together. Between work and distances, and the increasing hostile environment around the city lately, we haven't been able to move freely. I worry about you guys, Crash, Mouse." He motioned to Emily and Lee.  

"No need, Mama Alex." Lee told him with a smile. "The only hot spot right now is this city. Thanks for that Red." He said, shooting finger guns at Matt. "Outfit has pulled out of the city and Em mostly stays with me out of the city so no worries."  

Alex nodded. "Good, I worry about you guys. I worry about all my babies." He said, looking around the room. "Now, we have a few things to celebrate, my divorce being final, dating Switch, Phantom finally coming home to name a few." He said, turning to Noah and kissing his lips. The group whistled.  

"Finally." Lee said with a laugh.  

"Anyways, now my dad and uncle will be coming in and out of the house, so try to make it as less awkward as you can. No puking on the floor, no fucking in viewable areas of the house, and please no ODing, etc." He told him as an older redheaded man approached him. This man was almost a splitting image of Alex. "Oh, hey dad." He greeted, pulling away from Noah and giving him a hug. "The garage is cleaned out and we are starting on the second floor. Pay us no mind." He told Alex before he turned, waving at the group.  

Acid moved up to him, grinning widely. "Don Riley." She greeted, taking his hand before kissing his cheeks. Riley chuckled. "Astoria. Your Junk business has been a big earner for us. Keep up the good work, A leanbh." He said, pecking her forehead. "Get in touch with me and we'll talk business." He told her, letting go and spotting Matt. 

 “Matt.” He said with a smirk, walking over to where he stood near Mello. There was a gasp from the blond. Riley O’Darby. Riley  _fucking_ O’Darby. The Don of the Irish Mafia.  _Fuck_. Things just got worse. Mello shifted, trying to make himself disappear. 

"Hey,  daideó." Matt greeted, hugging him tightly around his middle.  

"Garmhac." He breathed, hugging him back. He moved, pushing his hand through his hair affectionately. "How is everything?" 

"Same old, same old. Working too much." Matt said, pulling back with a big grin. "You?" 

"The same." Riley told him before narrowing in on Mello. Matt glanced at the blond before back to Riley. "That's just my babysitter. I'm getting fucked up." He grinned sheepishly. 

Riley laughed. "Just no driving this time." He told him, letting go. "Drive while intoxicated and high on E once and no one lets you live it down." Matt joked, letting him go as Riley walked off laughing.  

"Now, Bitches." Alex announced before being interrupted by Matt. "So how did daideó take it when you told him about Switch?" He asked him.  

Alex turned red while Noah, looked away embarrassed. "Well the first meeting was okay, the second one, well... He walked in on me riding Noah like I was trying to break in a horse." He told him, making everyone burst out laughing.  

"What? That man has one of the most beautiful cocks I have ever seen. I want to climb him like a bean pole and never stop." Alex defended himself, making Noah go extremely red. 

"Good to know." Matt nodded as Alex changed the subject. "Now everyone get over here and grab a jaegar bomb that Switch has lovingly prepared for everyone." He ordered. "Unless you have had two tablets." He added as an afterthought. 

Matt laughed, grabbing a drink with Linux. They both started to chug it down, making faces before high fiving each other. “Awesome!” Matt grinned as Alex walked over to him.  

“Is he just gonna stand there all night?” He asked, gesturing to Mello. The blond was still leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and hadn’t moved a muscle since Riley had left. 

Matt sighed, glancing at Mello. “You know what, I don’t care what he does. I am going to have fun.” He growled before turning on his heel and walked into the living room with Linux and Acid trailing him. Alex raised an eyebrow at the outburst before looking at Matt's retreating back with a suppressed grin. “Alright then.” He snickered before giving Mello one more calculating look.    
 

* * *

 

 Mello was currently sitting back on the couch behind the group as they sit on the floor playing Never Have I Ever.  Watching them closely, he couldn't believe how no one had gotten Mono or been slipped something with the amount of switching cups they did. Considering it was a mafia house, you would think they be more careful. Mello was just completely out of his element. He was still fucking spooked that he somehow ended up in the son of the Don of the Irish Mafia's house. Of all the fucking places for him to end up. Not to mention the guy named Noah kept staring at him and Alex kept giving him weird glances. It was making him extremely uncomfortable and paranoid. He had wanted to just tuck his tail and run when he saw Riley. He was chilled to the bone with fear. The Russian Mafia was one thing. He could easily talk his way through some shit. The Irish Mafia on the other hand, they were like bloodhounds. They could sniff out anything. It would be a miracle if he got out of here with his cover intact. He just needed to stay here, not draw attention to himself and fade into the background until Matt wanted to leave. 

He turned his attention back to Matt who was pouring drinks for everyone with the aid of Noah. Fuck, he was in some deep shit. 

Matt sat back, leaning up against the couch next to Mello's legs. "Okay, Em start us off!" He announced, motioning to where she was between Acid and Lee.  

"Never have I ever given a lap dance." She said with a smirk as Matt, Linux and Noah drank.  

"Really guys?" She giggled.  

"I was drunk!" Matt defended with a laugh.  

"I wasn't and I'm not ashamed. Matt wasn't complaining at the time." Linux said with a smirk as he and Noah high-fived. Mello frowned, glaring at Linux. 

"I certainly wasn't complaining." Alex smirked, leaning into Noah's side.  

"Never have I ever fucked two people at once." Alex said, making almost the entire group drink at that. Mello gave a slight chuckle. 

“Never have I ever,” Linux started off, looking around. “Been so drunk I have completely blocked out an entire day.” 

 Matt, Alex and Em all drunk. “Why didn’t you drink Acid?” Linux asked.  

 “Oh, because alcohol by itself doesn’t bother me.” She told him. 

 “It’s all the drugs.” Matt added. “I used to be the same way when I was taking uppers all the time.” He chuckled.  

 “Yeah, speed and E will do that to you.” She nodded.  

Noah looked around trying to rack his brain for something. "Never have I ever... " He turned to Matt before giving him an evil smirk. "Never have I ever prostituted myself for tech." Everyone oohed and clapped. "Fuck man, that was a low blow." Matt said as he drank.  

That seem to set off a chain reaction as they went around again, everyone seeming to gang up on Matt. It didn't matter what horrible thing they said, Matt always seemed to have to drink. 

“Never have I ever,” Acid said with a smile. “Gotten arrested.” She said before Matt held up his cup. “I’m out.” He said dropping the cup as she laughed. “A shot for everyone in the circle then.” She purred. 

"Without hands." Alex said as Noah lined up the shots and filled them.  

Mello sat forward with a smirk, watching Matt take off his shirt and get on his knees with interest. He leaned forward with his hands behind his back before swooping down, taking the glass with his lips and raising it with his tongue before throwing it back. He did that with all six shots before collapsing back against the couch. “Fuck!” He laughed. “You guys are fucking dicks.” He said feeling the alcohol and that second part of that one tablet in his system now. 

 Everyone laughed as Alex got up to change to music and get another drink. Acid shoved Matt, placing two fingers in front of her lip in a smoking gesture before nodding towards the kitchen as she got up. Matt nodded, getting up with a bit of difficulty and following her through the kitchen.   

"You guys better not be doing anything illegal..." Alex sang, making Noah burst out laughing.  

"Like you would tell us not too, worst parental figure ever." Matt joked, kissing his cheek before going out on the deck outside. "Hey! I'm a cool Mom!" Alex yelled at him.  

 In the living room, Linux and Emily had gotten up and started to dance off whatever they took while Mello stayed closed off with his arms crossed on the couch. Could this night just be fucking over, he thought for the millionth time. 

He felt his stomach drop when Alex sat down next to him on the couch. "So Mello is it?" He asked, sipping his drink as Noah watched him carefully.  

"Yeah." He nodded. "So you're Matt's..." He trailed off. 

"Yeah, I adopted him. I raised him and love him. He is my son." Alex told him, settling back. Mello looked him over again before looking straight ahead of himself, catching Noah staring at him again and he frowned.  

"You know just because you’re his babysitter doesn’t mean you can’t drink or have fun.” Alex said with a chuckle.  

“I like watching him.” Mello told him. “What are they doing?” He motioned to the door to the deck. Matt was already probably close to alcohol poisoning, not to mention whatever he took at the beginning of the night and before the drinking game. He really shouldn't be doing any more drugs. And he was the only one worried and freaked out about this!  

“Oh, they went out back on the deck to smoke and talk about boys.” He laughed as Lee joined the two dancing, putting Linux in the middle. That answer didn't ease Mello one bit. It actually made him even more worried and he frowned, watching Linux.   

“Oh, that’s going to be funny.” Alex said as he watched Linux wrap his arms around Lee, grinding against him. 

 “So…” Mello said looking around. Maybe Alex would take the hint and change the subject or leave.  

 Alex leaned back against the couch. “I know who you are and who you work for.” He said clearly against his cup without moving his lips as he smiled. “You fuck with him, you will have a world of trouble come down so hard, you won’t be able to piss without my permission.” He giggled. “Drink?” He asked normally, turning to him.  

_Mafia Wife._ That's all that went through Mello's head at that moment. He just got the shovel talk from a Mafia Wife.  He hadn't dealt with any before, as Rod and the other caps weren't married.  Mello swallowed as he shook his head. "No, thanks."  

"Good." Alex said with a cheery smile, getting up and joining Noah. 

 

* * *

 

The party progressed into a hot mess with Emily puking in the bathroom and Matt was pissed ass drunk and high off his ass at this point as they all seemed to gravitate back to the living room.  

Alex changed the music again to something pop and rap. "What the fuck Alex?” Matt said before laughing as Alex started dancing to it. “Wop by J dash.” Alex smiled as he pulled Noah to him. 

“You know there is an actual dance to that, right?” Matt told him as Linux pulled him to the middle of the floor. Matt smirked as he started to do the dance with Linux. The redhead was actually a really good dancer. He then started to twerk a bit with Linux as they danced together. Mello smirked at that. Maybe Matt did have game after all. Matt turned, pulling Linux towards him with a grin. “Damn she’s fine.” Matt sang as he held onto Linux’s hips as the song came to a close. 

“Hey Acid, I think the E finally kicked in.” Alex laughed from where he flopped down next to Mello again on the couch. Noah and her continued to dance as Lee and Matt left to get more drinks from the kitchen.  

Mello watched him go, seriously concerned. Someone should seriously cut him off. Not to mention what Acid gave him earlier was ecstasy?! What the fuck?! Why wasn't anyone doing anything?! 

“You know, he would pretty much be up to anything right now if you know, you would get your ass off this couch.” Alex told him. 

“I didn’t even want to come to this party.” Mello snapped at him before he could stop himself. Alex looked at him hard, making Mello want to curl up in a ball.  

 “Then why did you? You didn't have to. It’s not like I’m going to let something happen to him.” He said, raising an eyebrow.  

Mello bit his tongue to keep from replying. He did not need to get into it with him. When Mello didn't answer, Alex took in his frown and clinched jaw before shaking his head. "Sure. So you are just going to sit here like a bitch and scowl at Linux for the rest of the night?” He asked as Lee came back and sat down on the couch. Linux sat down on his lap, wrapping an arm around him before Acid sat down on Lee’s other side. They both tried to outdo one another for his attention.  

“Damn, no wonder no one likes you.” Alex said to Mello after a while. “You seriously have a stick up your ass. Remind me of a younger me.” He frowned, his voice catching Noah's attention. “Let’s get it out of the fucking way if it is bothering you. We both work for the families. It doesn’t fucking matter right here and now in this house. What matters is we blow off steam and have a good time. Cause after tonight it’s back to work. Matt doesn’t relax like this often. Hell most in this room don’t relax at all. We all are on tight leashes. We work. But all that stays out there when we are here.” He told him, pausing to turn to look at the blond fully. “You have to learn to compartmentalize if you want to survive with your sanity. Fuck it’s like you’ve never been fucking trained. How old are you?” Alex asked with a frown. 

“I’m 19.” He told Alex. Alex stared at him for a long time. “Okay… Sure, let’s go with that.” He chuckled not believing the blond for a second.  

“Anyways, take the stick out of your ass and relax. Fuck.” He said as Matt walked back into the living room. He walked over and straddled Lee’s lap the best he could, rolling his hips before devouring his lips. He got up and walked off with a laugh.  

“You’re a dick Jeevas!!” Lee yelled after him. Linux and Acid stared at each other. “Let’s kill him.” They said before getting up. “Fucking love this party!” Lee laughed. 

Mello glared at Lee before turning away from them and Alex in turn. "If you fucking want him, do something about it." Alex growled, getting pissed off from Mello's attitude.  

“Matt!” Alex yelled, making the other back track. “Your babysitter feels lonely.” He smirked devilishly. “Give him a lap dance.” He suggested, making Mello gap at him before protesting.  

"What, Matt has fucked like 50% of this room, so it's not like there is a problem." He said as Matt walked over to him.  

Mello stared at Alex. “I see where Matt gets it.” He muttered as he shook his head.  _What a fucking brat..._  

Alex got up and changed the music. “Should I do a full show or just a lap dance?” Matt purred. “Oh, I think you should do a show. Blondie really needs to relax.” Alex smirked as the music came on, low and sensual.  

_~This is not the way into my heart, Into my head, Into my brain, Into none of the above~_  

Matt rolled his whole body with his hips as he faced Mello, just out of the blond’s reach.  He turned his back to Mello slowly, moving down while bending a knee.  

_~This is just my way of unleashing,_ _The_ _feelings deep inside of me, This spark of black that I seem to love~_  

Matt grinned, moving a hand up his body before leaning forward, showing of his ass before popping back up. He beckoned to him playfully over his shoulder before turning back around slowly, swaying his hips. He moved his hands up his thighs slowly, as he moved closer to him.  

  _~We can get a little crazy just for fun,_ _Just_ _for fun, Don't even try to hold it back, Just let go~_  

 Mello stretched out his legs, pulling at his leather pants as he watched the redhead.  _Fuck!_  That was the fucking sexiest thing he had ever seen. He swallowed hard as Matt straddled one of his leg, grinding against him barely as he licked up his neck.  

“Tie me up and take me over, Till you're done, Till I'm done, You've got me fiendin, And I'm ready to blow…” Matt purred along with the song, catching his earlobe in his teeth before tugging at it.  

He moved, straddling his lap fully, rubbing against Mello’s body. “Push up to my body,” Matt breathed, staring at him, “Sink your teeth,” He snapped his teeth at him with a smirk, “Into my flesh, get undressed, Taste the flesh.” He grinded against him, moving his body up before he grabbed his shoulder.  

 ~ _Bite into me harder,_ _Sink_ _your teeth into my, Flesh, Pass the test, Taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall,_ _Give_ _it till I beg, Give me some more, Make me bleed I like it rough~_  

 Matt leaned all the way back, moving his hips slowly as he did. He pulled himself up, pushing the other back and grabbing his wrists. He held them above the blond’s head with a smirk as he felt the hardness underneath him. He leaned close to his ear again. 

“Hold my hands above my head, And push my face into the bed, Cause I'm a screamer baby-“ Matt purred before Mello's self-control snapped and grabbed his hair tightly before crushing  their lips together hard. Hell, there was only so much a man could take, he rationed. 

 Matt kissed back, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Mello’s other hand grabbed his ass.  

“Someone’s getting fucked tonight.” Lee laughed loudly, as Mello picked up Matt by his thighs and carried him out of the room. “You break it, you buy it!” Alex yelled after them.  

Mello kicked opened the bathroom door, slamming him against the first bare wall he could find. Matt moaned deeply, wrapping his legs around his waist as Mello kissed down his neck. He bit hard into the spot where his neck met his shoulder, leaving a mark. Matt hissed rubbing against him urgently. “Mello..” He moaned. The blond reached down rubbing between his legs at the growing erection. Matt’s nails dug into Mello’s shoulders as he panted. “Fuck…. Me..” He pleaded, pulling at the leather. Mello shoved him harder into the wall, jerking Matt’s pants down as best he could. Matt leaned up, biting at his lips as he kissed him hard. He ran his nails down Mello’s chest before yanking at the ties on the front of his leather. “Matt…” He gasped, biting at his neck again, drawing blood. Matt shoved Mello's pants down, taking hold of his cock and positioning it between his thighs. "Fuck me.." He whispered, slightly slurring the words as Mello slammed him harder into the wall. He gave a loud moan, throwing his head back. 

Linux came barreling in at that moment. “I’m sorry Matt but I have to throw up.” He announced, dropping to the toilet throwing up everything in his stomach. Matt burst out laughing, unwrapping himself from Mello. The blond reluctantly let him go and Matt slipped out from under him. He knelt down, helping Linux and rubbing his back as he fixed his pants. 

Mello leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily as he fixed his clothing. Well that was ruined.  It might have been for the best because Matt was highly drunk and high off his ass. What the fuck had he been thinking? He frowned, leaving the two in the bathroom before walking out back to the deck. Maybe some cool fresh air would make him feel better. He settled down on the end of the deck, laying down and looking up at the stars. He didn’t know how long he had been laying there when he heard the door open and someone walk over to him. 

“Who are you really?” Alex asked, standing over him. Mello felt his pulse quicken. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, not looking over.  

“I know the Keehl family.  Ana didn't have a child this young.” Alex told him as he lit a cigarette.  

“Well I’m not lying.” He told the other. “What do you want?” He asked Alex.  

“You put on a good show kid, but I can see through it. I know what the signs are.” The redhead  said, sitting down next to him, hugging his legs to his chest. 

“Whatever.” He shrugged.  

"Don’t get your fucking panties in a fucking twist, blondie.” Alex told him with a frown. “It’s not like I’m going to fucking rat you out okay. I'm not the bad guy here." He said, coming to sit next to him. “My ex-husband was a fed.” He told him softly. “I didn’t tell Matt or the others. They think he just sold me and Matt out to them. He had this whole other life.” He shook his head. “I knew something was up. Especially the way he talked the last few years we were together. Things were dicey. It got Matt into a lot of trouble with Interpol. We moved. Then Matt got arrested for the stupidest charges. I mean my son isn't the best when it comes to making good life decisions, but he has common sense.” Alex ranted. "Most of those charges weren't even real. They were trumped up charges based on the testimony of my ex through Interpol to try to get either my uncle or my dad or someone to crack. He gave them tapes, files, notes on everything." Alex shrugged. "I'm not the bad guy." He said, taking a drag on the cigarette. 

Mello stared at him for moment. "I’m not a fed.” Mello told him. “It’s… complicated. Matt’s using me and I’m using him. That’s it really. He hates me, I hate him, we don’t trust each other and that’s pretty much it.” Mello sat up. “He is so fucking lazy, he just doesn’t fucking care. It fucking sucks really. I want to be something, I want to amount to something. And he just doesn’t fucking care. He doesn’t care that he’s nothing.” He told him.  

“I know.” Alex said, blowing smoke. “He might never will. It’s anger. Just so much anger because I think he might know what really happened in Ireland and I think he blames me for it. I could have stopped it, but I didn’t. Because I was in love. I moved us to the other side of another goddamn country because I was blindsided and in love.” He said bitterly. “I think he hates me on some subconscious level.” 

“He wants to see the world burn.” Mello whispered.  

 “Perfect way of phrasing it.” Alex nodded. “Matt just needs to find someone that will motivate him.” He turned to Mello with a smirk.  

Mello chuckled. “God… damn…that boy fucking kills me...” He said with a smile. “He’s so fucking irritating.” 

Alex laughed, getting up and heading back inside. “Come on, it’s freezing out here, but just know, my threat still stands. Hurt him and that hit on you will look like child's play compared to what I will do to you." 

Mello got up and dusted himself off. "I understand." 

Everyone slowly passed out over the course of the next few hours. Mello sat on the couch with Matt’s head on his lap, his mind reeling with thoughts. The blond ran his fingers through Matt’s hair as the other slept. He couldn’t let him in. He couldn’t. Not until this job was done. Not until everything was settled, then maybe, just maybe, there would time for them… If Matt didn’t end up hating him after all this. Or he ended up dead at the hand of Alex. He added as a bitter afterthought. 

 

* * *

 

The ride back to the apartment in the morning was long and silent as Matt dozed against the window. He was almost comatose by the time Mello woke up that morning and wanted to leave and he had to carry him out to the car and then into the apartment when they got there.  

 He left him on his side on the edge of the bed with a trash can next to it. After making sure that he was alright and wasn't going to choke on his vomit in his sleep, he left and went to his own house.  

 When he got there Beyond was sitting at the table staring at him. “What were you doing at the O’Darby’s last night?” He asked, a large frown on his face.  

 “I didn’t know that’s where I was fucking going. Nor did I have any knowledge that Matt was related to the Don. Everyone says it was a rumor.” He snapped. “I’ve had a very horrible night so can we just not right now Beyond.” He frowned.  

 “No. You listen to me. The O’Darby’s are the SPK’S problem. The Russian mob and the ring in Aston Manor are our problem. You do not mess with the O’Darby’s. The Russian’s are stupid and that’s why we have been able to get away with so much without them noticing a thing. You start playing around with the Irish and they will sniff you out in a heartbeat.” He snapped back, livid.  “You will not destroy a case that has been years in the making. I will gut you like a fucking fish.” Beyond said, his voice becoming hysterical.  

 Mello stared at him. “Beyond, I won’t be going back.” He told him. 

 “Whatever, dearest the damage is done.” He dismissed it. “I have to tell L.” He said, staring at him hard. “I hope he was fucking worth it. I hope you fucked him so hard that you felt it in your bones and I hope it was fucking worth it.” He spat.  

 “Beyond..” Mello whispered, his head down.  

 “No, I am so, so so mad at you right now. I fucking hate you dearest, and I don’t want to.” He got up and moved to the garage. “You better hope he never finds out...” He called over his shoulder.  

 Mello stood there, staring at the floor before grabbing a chair and threw it, screaming at the top of his lungs.    
 

* * *

 

Alex woke around one, walking into the kitchen with a massive hangover. Noah had cleaned up the house that morning before starting on breakfast. The counter was covering in chopped vegetables and other things for omelets, bacon, hash browns, eggs, toast, etc.  He was standing over the stove, tending to the omelets in a skillet as he typed on his laptop.  

"Where's Matty?" Alex asked, moving up behind him, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "Mello took him home early this morning. Everyone else are still passed out." Alex kissed his cheek.  

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked, moving to make himself some coffee. "Alex, we need to talk." He said sternly. 

Alex paused. "I never like the sound of those words." 

Noah blinked before he scrambled to correct himself. "No, I mean about Mello." He said, turning to him. Alex perched himself up on the counter, giving Noah his full attention.  "We had this rookie come in about couple of months ago.  Mostly talked to the Police Chief. Transferred from England. Didn't think much of it. Then the guy comes in with his people and fucks us all over. I remember the rookie, and I remember his partner." He turned to the computer to face him. "So I digged and digged." It was a police profile of a guy with long grungy dirty blond Kurt Cobain style hair, a sneering face and sharp blue eyes and wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt. 

"His name is Mihael Lawliet. He is 26 years old and comes from England." Noah stated as Alex got up and looked over the information. "Lawliet?" Alex asked him. 

"Lawliet as in the Detective L. They brought him in on a case of a mass murder believed to be perpetrated by some kind of criminal ring. I heard them talking about it at the station when I went there to do a records search about the blond." Noah told him, putting the laptop down and tending to his eggs.  

Alex shook his head. "You are amazing."  

"I can go back and get more info but it's risky." He told him, plating up the eggs and handing them over to him. He took the plate and kissed his lips. Noah went back to cooking. As Alex settled down to eat, Noah took a breath. "I heard what you told Mello last night, on the deck. I was going to find you to ask if we had anything to give to Emily, and I heard it." He stirred the contents in the skillet. "I don't get why you didn't tell anyone that spiderbite was a FED?" 

"My dad would have killed him. Hunted him down and killed him instead of letting it go the way he did. I found out, gave him 30 mins to get his shit and gave him a head start before I told my dad." He whispered. "I'm not a bad guy."  

Noah took the pan off the flame before moving over and crawling up into Alex's lap. "If you were, I would be less attracted." He teased, running a hand through his hair. Alex curved his arm around him, cupping his ass. "I'm going to miss not having you here."  

Noah laughed. "We've been dating a week." 

"And somehow I was able to get you in my bed. So, either I must be that good," He paused, "Or you must be easy."  

"Little of both." Noah affirmed. "Now, what are we going to do to about Red's problem?"  

"Do some more research and I'll send it to Phantom to help when he gets back." He told him before letting him go back to cooking.  

 

* * *

  
   
Matt woke up with a monster hangover, a shitty apartment and nothing but a few bottles of liquor, some ketchup and pizza that had been sitting there for days. He rubbed his face before grabbing his phone. No texts or messages. Lovely, not that he was expecting anything. He got the distinct impression that Mello was pissed off at him the entire night at the party, but what else was new? The blond was always pissed at him. No matter what he did.  

He grabbed his laptop, exporting the files back onto the drive from his computer and placing it on the counter. He then grabbed a trash bag and shoved all the food containers and other trash into it. He emptied the ash trays before setting the garbage bag in the bin. He picked up his clothing before shoving it all in the wash, throwing a capful of flowery soap in before starting the machine. He showered quickly, wincing at the pain that shot up his back when the water from the shower head hit it. He walked out to the bedroom before looking at himself in the full-length mirror in there.  

He looked like complete and utter shit. There were bags underneath his eyes, which were blood shot. There were a few really nasty purple bruises forming in a few spots on his back and hips. One redden bruise that looked like fingers prints on his thigh. His bottom lip was swollen and red. Teeth marks clearly present against his skin making it look irritated and raised. He rubbed at his face before getting dressed. He locked up before leaving the apartment for the first time on his own in almost a month.    

He walked around the block and across the street to the first convenience store he came across. He winced at the loudness of the bell when he walked in, going straight to the drink aisle and grabbing a monster, a bottle of painkillers and bag of hot cheetos. He placed the items on the counter before grabbing his wallet. "Carton of L&M blue if you have them." He told the cashier. "Give me a moment." She told him, moving back and getting up on a stepping stool. 

Matt set down a few crumbled bills on the counter before the TV in the little eating area grabbed his attention. It was some news channel, Matt couldn't remember which one. They were talking about a mass murder that happened a bit back.  

_"The murders are_ _some_ _of the worst since L.A.'s Wara Ningyo Murders. Where Beyond Birthday brutally_ _murdered_ _a_ _thirteen_ _-year-_ _old_ _girl and two others in their home_ _."_ The announcer said, cutting to the mugshot of Beyond Birthday which made Matt freeze.  

_"The police raided a locally known Mafia establishment at the Smith Tower a few weeks back with anonymous leads, but they aren't commenting if it is related to the murder case or not._ " The announcer shuffled a few papers as a clip of the raiding of the Smith Tower showed.   

_"It seems the police are being silent on this issue, which is very unusual for them. Especially with a serial killer on the loose. There hasn't even been an_ _announcement_ _or acknowledgement of why they brought in Detective L, a source says."_ Her coworker commented.  

" _Yes, they did bring in Detective L and his task force a month or so ago. Still no comment on that or how the police are going about solving these murders."_  The announcer concluded, showing a clip of L and Police Chief Yagami talking.  

"Motherfucker.." Matt breathed before clinching his jaw. "Sir, Sir!" The cashier yelled at him, holding a bag and his change. Matt grabbed it, putting his wallet up and hurrying out of the store, pissed.   
 

* * *

   
   
**_irishWasp_** : I did something horrible 

**_phant0m_c0d3r_** _:_  I'm coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn!! It's getting to the climax!! 
> 
> References-
> 
> 'Survey Corps: How to Throw A Squad Party' by ShinraiFaith on youtube.
> 
> If you guys haven't noticed already there is a sort of side story, that is linked as next work at the top and bottom. It contains a bunch of background info on the characters, descriptions, what they do, mugshots, usernames, etc. Check it out. You can even ask questions about the characters on their page!
> 
> Also check out the Spotify playlist for this fic! 'Hackers Inc- A death note fanfic' by username 'skylarhaven'
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram- @havenskyward13
> 
> Please comment and let me know how you liked it! I love feedback!


	20. Sinners Never Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to these songs and watch the Bite My Tongue CMV by KonekoCosplay linked at the bottom of the page for this chapter:  
> Bite my Tongue (feat Oli Sykes)- You Me at Six  
> The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance  
> An Unhealthy Obsession- The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra  
> Don't Mess With Me- temposhark  
> I'll Sleep When I'm Dead- Set it off  
> All of these can be found on the fics spotify playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know I literally updated like a week or two ago, but I couldn't stop writing! It's getting to the exciting parts and I hope you guys are excited for it as I am to write it!   
> As I said in the Summary, just a few songs to set the mood! Please check them out! Especially the CMV!   
> And I know I've been teasing you guys with a will that won't they, but this chapter is pure smut!  
> Next chapter will be Matt's actions and pov.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the sexual acts in this chapter are not how you should have sex. Please always be safe, wear protection, prepare your partner thoroughly and use lube. Doing what the characters in this chapter do will cause severe trauma to your rectum and possibly hospitalization. This is a work of fiction. Please stay safe out there guys. 
> 
> WARNING: Sexual violence, explicit sexual content, drugged up sex and a bit of the tags above. If you have not read the tags then do so. It gets very violent and smutty!

 

It took Mello two days to realize Matt was gone. He had kept his head down for a couple of days after the party, as per L's instructions. He was not pleased with the blond but he understood. They never knew where the job would take them and it wasn't Mello's fault where he ended up. After L calmed B down, the other was still a bit riled up but wasn't mad at him anymore. Mello's cover was still intact and the case was not blown, so Beyond was a little more pleasant. 

Mello wanted to tell them about the Noah person and how he kept staring at him the entire time during the party, but he kept his mouth shut to not rock the boat again. It kept bothering him though, to the point of mentioning it to L. L did a search for a Noah (no last name) that had known mob connections and lived nearby. Nothing came up. He then searched for the name Switch, which again, nothing came up. After two days of this and sitting on his ass, he went to grab the drive from Matt at L's beckoning so that they could go ahead with their investigation. 

The apartment was silent and dark, which was unusual. He took out his gun as he shut the door, hitting the lights to the living room before pointing his gun at the ready. After making sure the room was clear, he looked over everything. The apartment was cleaned, too clean for a Matt. The TV was off, and so was the gaming system. The redhead's station was cleaned and clear off cigarette butts and the ash trays where empty. The computer was off. That was really what made the blond start to worry. Matt's computer was never off. 

He moved to check the bedroom and there was nothing. He noticed the green light of the washing machine on and opened it to find freshly washed clothing. He reached down, smelling them. They smelt a bit musty like they been sitting for a bit but still clean. He emptied the washing machine into the dryer, turning it on. 

He moved back to the kitchen, spotting the drive sitting there on the counter, along with an empty convenience store bag. _What the fuck had happened and where was Matt??!_

He pocketed the drive before pulling out his phone and calling Matt. After three times of not picking up, Mello called B. It took a bit for the other to answer, which annoyed Mello even more.    
   
"Yes, dearest?" B answered, out of breath.

"Matt's gone." Mello hissed, placing his gun on the counter. "He's not answering his phone either." 

Beyond was silent for a bit. "Find him." 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mello snapped. 

"He's your pet, find him." B told him. 

"Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically moving to hang up.    
   
"Melly-Bean..." Beyond said softly. "You... know I care for you."   
   
Mello smiled softly. "I know, B. M loves you too." 

"Retrace his steps and places that he would go." Beyond said fondly. 

"I will thank you." He said hanging up. 

* * *

 

His first stop was Matt's apartment in Bellueve, which was locked and unoccupied. He growled before marching across the hall and banging on the door to Linux's apartment. The door opened an inch, with the latch still hooked.    
   
Mello frowned. "Where the fuck is Matt?!" He growled at the eyeball that stared back on him. The door snapped back shut, pissing Mello off. He banged on the door with his fist. "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS LINUX, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!" He screamed. He stood there breathing hard for a minute before kicking at the door. "I will break down this door, I swear to fucking god!" 

The door was opened by not Linux, but someone that Mello had only seen in pictures. The real Linux Thompson. "Can I help you?!" He yelled, his voice having a slight southern twang to it, glaring at Mello furiously, a gun holstered on his hip in plain sight. He was a few inches shorter than Mello, which was a surprise. He had messy dirty blond hair with dyed rainbow bangs. He was painfully thin looking in a large cut off Marilyn Manson tshirt and ripped jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos and so were his sides. He had gauges in his ears along with a bunch of other piercings, an eyebrow piercing and a lip ring.  He had a medical bracelet on the wrist of the hand that was holding the door open. 

"Where is Linux?" He growled, playing ignorant of the person in front of him. Linux looked confused for a moment before he nodded. "Not here. Leave a message." He told the blond.   
   
"Where is he?" Mello demanded. If there was anyone that knew where Matt was it was him.  

"He ain't here." Linux told him with a frown. "Leave a message or just leave."

"I need to know where Matt is." Mello told him, already on his last nerve. 

"Haven't seen him sorry." Linux told him.

"Get him to call me." He said, turning on his heel and walking off. Linux shut the door with a snap before locking it back. He turned to where Alex was sitting on his couch. "Yep, that's definitely Ana's child." 

Alex shook his head. "I told you." 

Linux sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do Alexander." He said as moved over to the kitchen. "I mean I haven't even seen my brother, or my boyfriend yet. I just got off the plane not even three hours ago." He said, rubbing his face as he raided the fridge.    
   
"I know. I know that this is not what you had in mind when you came home and I'm so sorry I am bringing you back into my shit again." He said, looking down at his hands. "But I don't know who else to go to. There were only four people who knew about this. One is dead, one is a fugitive in hiding, and one is ghosting the shit out of me." He frowned.    
   
"Good to know I'm your last resort." Linux chuckled. "And Mary Jane is not ghosting you. She just doesn't know how to handle the whole Spiderbite situation. Communication is a two way street, you know." 

"Don't lecture me." He frowned.

"Then don't act like a kid and I won't lecture you like one."  Linux chuckled.  

"Ugh, you sound like Nathan." Alex told him, shifting a bit on the couch as he pulled his phone out. He smiled before texting back.    
   
"How is Switch by the way?" Linux asked him.    
   
"Good, amazing, excellent.." He spouted, looking down at his lockscreen which was a picture of Switch.    
   
Linux smiled at him. "I'm glad. I never really liked you and spiderbite together. You two didn't fit right." 

"Well my 16 year old self never listened to anyone." Alex put his phone away.   
   
"And you think that's changed?" Linux smirked as he grabbed a cold starbucks Frappuccino drink from the fridge and joined him on the couch. Alex gave him a look. "Aren't you on a raw veggies and high protein diet?" 

"It's one sugary drink. It's not going to kill me or effect my cell count or any of that other shit that Nathan and the doctors are worried about." He sighed. "I'm still in stage 2, even after my mental health relapse." 

Alex raised his hands in surrender. "You're the one that has to hear Nathan bitch at you, so not my problem."

"What is your problem is the current situation." Linux said as he broke the seal off the bottle and took a sip. "Now, explain to me, I made sure there were no bugs and all the computers have been stripped of battery packs and power cords."

He sighed, sitting back. "You know how me and Ana were really good friends right?" He asked. Linux nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"We became friends because I saved her from being assaulted by one of Silvasi's men. Got the shit kicked out of me for it and... Reyes and my father got so pissed off and threatened to go to war with Silvasi. He threw the guy under the bus and my father and Patrick tortured him for hours. After that, any time Ana needed something, she came to me. Clothing, a warm bed to sleep at night when the shelters didn't let her back in for one reason or another." He sighed. "She was given a shitty life. Born in Croatia in former Yugoslavia, she was sold to a brothel by her father for mere pennies. Escaped the brothel, only to end up having to prostitute herself to survive. She never told me how she ended up getting mixed with Silvasi, but ended up moving with them to Ireland, around the time that I met Reyes when I was 15. Silvasi was a right piece of fucking work and I hated him. He was nasty, didn't shower, misogynistic, homophobic and a bigot. There was no nice bone in his body. He killed men for fun and his favorite past time was torturing his men and 'putting sluts in their place'. My dad and uncle did not like him at all and so he stayed mostly in Northern Ireland." He paused, running a hand through his hair.

"Ana came to me one day with a problem. She was six months pregnant and didn't know what to do. She... she had tried to abort the poor baby, but she couldn't go through with it and she just let it grow. Until she was six months, and bleeding. She didn't even look like she was pregnant at all. Silvasi, he had knocked her around a few times and she fell down the stairs. She wouldn't stop bleeding. We placed her on towels and tried the best we could to make her comfortable but it wouldn't stop. She just kept telling me to save the baby." He curled up on the couch, biting his lip. Linux reached out and pulled him into a hug.    
   
"We were able to get her some help, and the child was born a month premature on December 13, 1989."  He said with a sigh. "Her name was Linda and she ran a small orphanage outside of Dublin. We placed the child, christened 'Mihael Keehl', in her care. Ana went back to doing things as if nothing ever happened and I checked on the child every so often."  He paused again as Linux nodded.    
   
"Let me guess, the same orphanage that Matt was at." Linux chuckled. Alex nodded. "Matt was brought in when he was three years old, screaming at the top of his lungs in Spanish. Kicking and punching and biting at anyone who tried to help him or touch him. Didn't like noises, especially loud ones. The nurses there said it was a symptom of PTSD. He was picked up in a war zone, over in east Dublin, screaming his head off in closed metal barrel littered with bullet holes.  Gave Reyes a black eye when he attempted to talk to him." Alex laughed. "Anyways, I ended up visiting Matt more than I visited Mihael, growing to care for the shy boy. He refused to speak english, only in Spanish and some Gaelic he picked up." He sighed, shaking his head. "Getting sidetracked again."   
   
Linux laughed. "Of course."   
   
"Silvasi had become increasingly violent with Ana, making her feel completely unsafe. I hid her in Reyes and my home, trying to make sure she was safe but I could never really do much to help her. Reyes said we should send her back home or maybe to America, but I couldn't. When I adopted Matt, after two years of bonding, Ana came to me and said that she saw how much of a struggle it was for me to keep Matt safe. She never wanted that life for her own child. Linda had been taking care of him since he was a newborn and Ana hadn't really been able to visit him, only twice in five years.  He was almost a splitting image of her and Silvasi. Some of the others in the orphanage were getting suspicious and word got out. Ana came to me frantic that something was going to happen to her and her child. She told me that if something happened to her, that I needed to get Mihael and protect him."   
   
Linux sighed. "I remember this part. That's when I met you through Mary Jane, Z and Reyes."    
   
"Ana, she... was beaten to death outside of Silvasi home and left to die the night before we were going to smuggle her out of the country and the orphanage was set ablaze. " Linux blinked in surprise at this new information. "I went to the orphanage. I saw it. Thankfully only three were seriously injured. Linda, she sent me a letter containing two words. He's safe. That's all I ever got. I tried finding him. I did but I could never find him. Which was good, because it meant that no one else could. I carried that secret around with me for years. Then I found out that Linda died in the fire and thought the whole thing was a hoax and that Mihael died in the fire as well. "

Linux took a sip of his drink, frowning. "Well we have a couple of options here. 1, that is the real Mihael Keehl and he just happened to pop out of the woodwork after twenty something years and attach himself to none other than his childhood friend Matt. Linda somehow got him out of the country before the fire and the letter was sent to you before her death."   
   
"Unlikely, go on." Alex commented.

"2, that is not the real Mihael Keehl and and the mafia somehow found a completely identical man of both Yugoslavian and Russian decent to act as the long lost son of Silvasi as a power grab for the most powerful Russian family."   
   
"Possible." Alex nodded. Linux gave him a deadpan look.   
   
"And 3, that is not the real Mihael Keehl and the Feds or whatever government agency you can think of, found a completely identical man of both Yugoslavian and Russian decent to act as the long lost son of Silvasi in order to gain info on the family and yours via the ways of Spiderbite." He finished up.    
   
"That’s what I'm worried about because that is the more logical explanation." Alex frowned, getting up to raid the fridge.    
   
"Maybe, but they would have to know what you do. Did Reyes know about the letter?" He asked him. "No." Alex replied coming back with his own starbucks drink.    
   
"Hypocrite." Linux said with a smirk. "I'm not the one with a suppressed immune system." Alex shot back, taking a long drink.    
   
"But they would know about Mihael, which is more than enough to fake the details." Linux said with a nod.    
   
"Switch found something interesting and he's going to get more info today." He told him, standing in the doorway looking at Linux. "Did you know about Switch?" He asked him.    
   
Linux looked up at him. "You mean did I know that he was in the middle of transitioning?" He asked. Alex nodded.    
   
"Of course I did. He's a fucking spit fire. Can hack almost as well as Matt under pressure. Can even get in and out of systems as silently as he came. He is super graceful, and takes the art of hacking to another level." Linux said with a grin. "I am so happy I found him."   
   
Alex nodded, crossing his arms around himself. "Like I've never hear of that before in my life. Hell I still don't understand the concepts of Bisexuality!" He ranted, gesturing with his drink wildly as he talked. "Am I really that bad of a gay?"    
   
Linux burst out laughing, holding onto his drink tightly. "No Alexander, you're not. Things change. We were young, when we had to figure everything out for ourselves. You had a family at 16. I was married by age 19. Not to mention, we don't really come from backgrounds that were really big on the explaining of sexuality and gender." Linux told him. "Also, it doesn't help that you're dating someone younger than our children." He snickered. 

"Eat me." Alex snapped at him.    
   
"No thank you. I prefer to do that with my boyfriend, with precaution." He replied.

"Save the details." Alex frowned. "I need like a book of translated phrases when I talk to Switch." He sighed. "Like the other day he suggested we 'Netflix and Chill'. And then all the termology they have out there now. He asked if I was pansexual and I said, 'Sorry but cookware does not turn me on.'"    
   
Linux lost it, choking on his drink. "Oh my god, Alexander. Do you seriously live under a rock?" 

"I'm a gay Irish Catholic man who was raised by a single straight father who took twenty years to understand that I was gay and the only thing he could tell me was 'wear condoms'. I don't have much to fall back on here. Not all of us lived in the Gay capital of the states." Alex frowned.    
   
"That's San Fransciso, not Atlanta." Linux corrected him. "Anyways, why don't you let him take you to Pride?"  

"Pride?" Alex asked.  

"Yes, Pride. It would make him happy, you can learn all the fancy new lingo and get resources to help him with his top surgery." Linux offered.    
   
"Okay, maybe. If I can." Alex relented.

"You said he found something interesting?" Linux asked.    
   
"Yes, get this. Mello is actually Mihael Lawliet, age 26 from England. Works at SPD when Switch worked there." Alex told him.    
   
"Lawliet, as in- "    
   
"Detective L Lawliet. The same one that tried Matt's case when that slag he was shagging ratted him out." Alex finished with a frown.    
   
"I now see why you think option 3 is the most logical." Linux sighed. "But it also fits with option 1." He took a large gulp from his drink just as the door opened and Nathan and Adam walked in. "Linux!" Nathan frowned, walking over to him. Linux swallowed, wiping his mouth. "He said I could." He said, pointing to where Alex was drinking his own. He flipped him off. 

Nathan pulled him up and into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Careful." Linux told him with a smile. He then moved over and hugged Adam tightly. "Have you seen Matt by any chance lately?"   
   
Adam chuckled. "No, he's been kept prisoner by the blond. I'm really surprised he was at the party Sat."   
   
"Blond was looking for him. Was pretty pissed off." Linux chuckled, letting go of him.    
   
"Blond must pissed him off royally. Matt doesn't walk out on jobs." Adam shrugged. 

* * *

The next two places Mello checked were Matt free as well. He had half a mind to go back to Linux's apartment and yell at him some more, but he didn't. He didn't know where Matt was. He still was not picking up his phone. It's not like he could put out an APB on Matt. Hell even B was no help when he called him again. He even thought about going through Rod to contact Alex but he shut that train of thought down almost instantly. 

He went back to the apartment to wait as it got dark, accidentally falling asleep on the couch. Matt never made it home that night, which was starting to make the blond panic. He got up and made another round around the city, trying to find him before he got a call from an unknown number. "Talk." He answered, frowning as he moved back to his car.    
   
"Matt's fine. He went out of town to see Acid." Came the unmistakable voice of Alex.

"How did you get this number?" He asked, taking a breath. 

"Really? I'm going to forget you asked that." Alex said sarcastically. "He'll be fine. I just talked to Acid. He's been there for three days, he will be back soon." He told him soothingly. 

"He better be. He has work here." Mello snapped.  

"Look, you pissed him off, you have to deal with it. I don't know what you did, I don't care to know, but he does this, you are just going to have to deal with it." Alex assured him. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Mello asked him, not sure of anything anymore. 

"Because, you are freaking everyone out. Matt does what Matt wants." Alex said dismissively. 

Mello took the phone from his ear, placing his hand over the receiver before letting out a yell of frustration. It was just like the party the other day. No one seemed to care about Matt's well being. "If you talk to him, or Acid, tell him to get his ass back here. Now!" He growled, hanging up before freaking out and nearly dropping his phone. "Shit Shit SHIT!" He couldn't believe he had just did that to the Irish Don's son.   
  


* * *

 

 Mello ended up staying the next night, falling asleep on the couch again. He was woken by the sound of the lock clicking open. He checked the time, 2 am, before stalking over to the hallway and yanking the door open and pulling the redhead inside by his wrist. "What the fuck Matt?!" He growled, looking the redhead over. Matt could barely stand, goggles perched on top of his head and his eyes bloodshot. He looked like he just had the shit beat out of him. Bruises on his jaw and cheek along with a black eye and busted lip. He had an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth that he spat out at Mello with a cocky smirk.    
   
"What's wrong Mello, can't do anything without me?" He chuckled, his words drawn out and a little slurred. Mello looked at him before shaking his head. Matt reached up, running a fingertip over his jaw. "Hate to break it to you, but you are just a lonely star." He said slowly, getting in the blond's face. Mello pushed him back before turning and walking away. Matt grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Mello jerked out of his hold, staring at him. "I tried to bring you down but a level isn't good enough." He said, slamming the blond into the wall. "You always do what you believe so, so I gonna follow suit and take a seat." He said, running his hands over Mello before reaching between them and cupping between Mello's legs and squeezing. Mello knocked his hand away, frowning deeply becoming more and more pissed. Matt slammed him against the wall again, arm coming up and pinning him by the throat. "Watch you fall apart because in the end what are you without me?" He whispered, a cocky shit eating grin on his face, as he leaned into the blond. 

Mello grabbed his shirt, flipping them around and slamming him into the wall, making the redhead arch up in surprise. "Let me slow this down because I know you can't keep up. I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something." He hissed at Matt leaning into him as Matt tried to chase his lips. "You've taken pride in becoming nothing." 

Matt stared at him, biting his lip as his pupils diluated. "What the fuck are you on?" Mello asked, staring at him, searching his face for some kind of clue. He knew this was going to happen when Alex told him that Matt was with Acid. 

"Why, so you can narc me out?" He said, lips ghosting over Mello's. "So I can help you." Mello replied.   
   
Matt burst into giggles before reaching up and grabbing a handful of the blond's hair. "No, you don't." He said, chasing his lips again. "You want me under your thumb so that you can cast me away. I'm tired of playing your games, lonely star." He chuckled, laying his head against the wall. 

Mello wrenched the redhead's hand from his hair, frowning at him. "I'm not playing any games Matt. Look at me. What the fuck did you take?!" He yelled, slamming his own hand against the wall next to Matt's head. Matt giggled again, visibly shivering. "Give it to me, Boss." 

"Fucking Junkie." Mello spat at him, shoving him into the wall. Matt arched up a bit, staring at him. "Fucking hypocrite." He bit back. "Run home back to Momma, little boy. Oh, that's right, you can't. She's dead along with your crusty ass rapist of a dad-" Mello hit him.  He hit him so hard across the face that it made the redhead's face snap to the side and his vision white for a moment. He turned, spitting out blood as he looked up at Mello with a smirk. "Aww, the princess hit me." He slurred, eyes dangerous as he stared the blond down, smirk wide and gloating.

"Fuck you." Mello gritted out through bared teeth. 

"Truth hurts, don't blame me if you can't handle it." Matt spat. "You don't hear me crying about it?!"  

Mello pulled the gun out of his waistband. "What are you going to do with that? Shot me?" Matt gloated. Mello cocked the gun, leveling it at his head."Do it! it's not nice to be a cock tease Mello." He laughed, the sound hollow and no feeling behind it.  

Mello hesitated, finger outside of the trigger. "Knew it. Hypocrite!!!" Matt yelled out. "You don't have the ball-" Matt didn't get to finish his sentence as Mello screwed back and pistol whipped him as hard as he could just like he had seen Rod do so many times. 

Blood poured from the cut from his cheek as Matt's head snapped to the side once again. He grinned at him with blooded teeth, spitting again. "There you go..." He chuckled, leaning his head back as blood trickled down his chin. Mello stared at him, then his gun before looking back at Matt. He dropped the weapon to the floor, reaching up and pulling him into a rough kiss.  Matt hissed, leaning into the kiss desperately. 

Mello reached out, locking the door before wrapping his fist around the collar of Matt's shirt, yanking it up to where the fabric almost choked him, before dragging him down the hallway to the bedroom. 

He threw the redhead onto the bed, kicking off his own boots before pouncing on him. He kissed him deeply, biting at his lip as he pulled back. Matt arched up, moaning deeply as he reached up pushing Mello's hair back. Mello moved down, attacking his neck violently as Matt pulled the vest off his shoulders and threw it across the room. He ran his nails down his back, making the blond hiss. "F-Fuck...you masochistic asshole..." Mello grit out, reaching down and undoing Matt's belt quickly. Matt arched up off the bed so the blond could pull his jeans and boxers down over his ass, blood soaking into the light blue sheets from his gaping cut that had been forgotten. Matt chuckled and Mello glared up at him as he pulled the redhead's boots off, chucking them across the room along with his pants and boxers. He pulled his own pants off, kicking them to the side.

Mello came back up, slotting himself between the other's legs as Matt looked down at him. His shirt was soaked with blood and somehow left on in the rush to get naked.  Matt was clearly just tripping his tits off as he pulled Mello to him, devouring his lips. Mello gave a smirk, gripping the others hips. He smeared the precum over his cock before pushing in without lube and preparation. Matt choked, letting out a scream as his nails dug into the blond's shoulders, tearing chunks of flesh and making him bleed. 

Matt arched as Mello bottomed out, letting him adjust the best he could. Matt pulled him up into another kiss, panting heavily. "Move, motherfucker. Commit to it." He growled, making Mello snap his teeth at him in warning. He thrust forward, groaning deeply as Matt keened, arching up into the other. Mello paused, watching Matt who seemed to finally not be tweaking off his ass as much. Matt frowned. "Are you going to fuck me, or just stare at me?" He growled, sounding bored. 

Mello frowned, leaning back down as he placed a hand over Matt's mouth, shutting him up as he snapped his hips into him. Matt's eyes rolled back and he gave a muffled sound clawing at the other. Mello smirked down at him, snapping his hips again, going deeper. "Be a good boy and I'll let you speak." He purred, making the redhead shiver. He licked at the hand that was covering his mouth. Mello let go of his mouth and Matt swallowed hard, taking a breath. "Fuck.. Mello.." He moaned, pulling him into a kiss. 

Mello kissed back as he picked up a rhythm, thrusting into the other deeply. Matt squirmed, trying to angle himself before he froze. "There, fuck. Fuck me there." He gasped desperately. Mello thrust into the spot, hitting his prostate head on. "There?" He teased as Matt cried out and arched off the bed. Matt wrapped his legs up high around his back, pulling the blond to him. "Fuck me harder..." He gasped. Mello grinned, setting a brutal pace as he fucked him into the mattress.    
   
"Fuck my tattoo up and I will rip you in half.." The blonde growled into his ear as he pushed Matt's leg up higher, going deeper as he assaulted his prostate. Matt screamed out, clutching around Mello as he pulled the blond into a desperate kiss that was all teeth and tongue.  Mello moaned deeply, arching up into him as his breath became ragged. "Fuck, M-Mello... I'm c-close... " Matt struggled to say as Mello mouthed at his chin and under his jaw. Mello smirked, looking up at him as he leaned down, biting at a perk nipple. "Come for me then Matty..." He purred as the other cried out, coming untouched and clamping down on Mello in a vice like grip. Mello cried out, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he chased his orgasm and helped Matt through his. He gave a loud moan as he buried himself deep inside the redhead and came hard, collapsing on top of him, completely spent. 

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Mello's back, holding him tightly to him. He placed a kiss against his hair before giving a chuckle. "That's one way to burn off E." He joked, stroking the blond's hair affectionately. Mello sat up, glaring at him. "So, it was MDMA again?" 

"MDMA? Who the fuck even calls it that?" Matt asked, shifting a bit as Mello finally pulled out and sat up properly. Matt groaned, looking down at himself. "I need a shower."    
   
"Gee thanks." Mello said, shoving a pillow at him. "Hey, someone had to go and fucking blow their load in my ass." Matt snapped back playfully as he leaned off the bed, grabbing his pants. He fished his pack out of the pocket before laying back down onto his back, shirt still the only thing on and pushed up. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it, taking a long drag. His attention turned back to Mello who was almost completely covered in blood, hair completely fucked up and Matt's jizz on his stomach. He gave a cackle. "You look like fucking hell." He laughed, barely getting the sentence out. Mello turned and looked down at Matt. "You should see yourself."  

Matt sat up slowly, groaning as a sharp pain shot through his lower back. "Remind me to pick up some lube." He muttered around his cigarette before knocking ash on the floor. Mello glared at him again as Matt slowly got up from the bed and limped to the bathroom. Mello watched him, stilling a bit as come dripped down his thighs. Matt turned, giving him a smirk as he pulled his bloodied shirt off, turning the shower on before disappearing behind the glass door.    
   
Mello moved to the kitchen and washed his face off in the sink, using paper towels to clean his chest and lower region before pulling on some of Matt's clean clothing from the dryer. He grabbed a set for the redhead before making his way back to the bedroom. He had just stripped the bed of the soiled sheets when Matt called for him. "I think I need stitches?" He said, walking out clean and fresh in just a towel and holding a bloody tissue to his cheek.    
   
"Fuck." Mello said, moving to his side. Matt waved him off as he walked into the living room. He grabbed his phone before calling Alex.    
   
"Finally, please tell me you called that shithole blond." Alex greeted him. Matt chuckled, looking over to where Mello was leaning against the end of the hallway, watching him.    
   
"I'm actually here, but I need your help." He said, his words tight as he tried not to move his jaw. 

"What the fuck did you do, Mail Jeevas?" He hissed. 

"I need stitches." He said as Alex started to cuss and rant loudly in Gaelic. "I'll be there in a bit. Send me the address and try not to bleed to death." He snapped with a huff. "Switch is with me. Is it safe for him?"

"Yeah, bring your little boyfriend." He chuckled. 

"And you wonder why you get your ass kicked." Alex said before hanging up.

Matt sent him his coordinates before tossing the phone to the side. "Alex is coming over. Not the first time he had to stitch me up."    
   
Mello disappeared and reappeared with the set of clothing, helping Matt get dressed. He was still really sore, but he just laughed it off as Mello got him comfortable on the couch before moving to put the sheets in the wash and collect their clothing. 

Mello was still cleaning up blood from the entryway when Alex and Switch arrived. He opened the door, smelling strongly of bleach and holding a bloody towel. He let the two in without a word, motioning to where Matt was playing video games on the couch.  Mello shut the door as Alex moved over to the redhead, carrying a black bag with him. Switch stayed, moving to help Mello clean up the rest of the hallway.    
   
Alex sat down, pulling out some stuff, suture thread, driver needle, tweezers, bandages, and antiseptic. "Switch, can you grab me a clean bowl with some water in it and another clean bowl that is empty." Alex called to him.    
   
Noah nodded, going to fetch the things asked for as Alex set up everything on the coffee table. Mello threw away the dirty paper towels before going to help Noah.    
   
"What the fuck happened?" Alex asked him as he removed the tissues and looked over the wound.  Matt chuckled. "I got pistol whipped." He finally said.   
   
Alex's eyes became hard at that. "Who?" He asked jerkily. Noah and Mello brought over the things and the blond brought over cloth towels. 

"Mello did because I was tweaking my tits off." Matt said with a smirk. Mello paled as Alex cleaned the wound. "What did you say to him?" Alex asked.   
   
"I called him a momma's boy, his dad a crusty rapist and insinuated that he was nothing without me." Matt told him. Alex shook his head with a sigh. "Mail..."   
   
"He then pistol whipped me and fucked me til I felt him everywhere." He chuckled, looking very pleased with himself. 

"You little shit." Mello frowned, crossing his arms. Alex rolled his eyes as Noah tried to stifle his laughter, looking away.    
   
Alex looked at Noah, making the other loose it. "Alex does the same thing." He choked out. Mello give a smile as he watched Alex thread the needle. "Guess it runs in the family." The blond stated as Alex placed the needle in the bowl of antiseptic. He picked up the curved needle with the needle driver, taking up the tweezers and pulling the wound together. "Give him that cloth towel to bite down on." He called to the two on lookers. Noah grabbed it, wading it up and placing it into Matt's mouth. He clamped down on it, muffling a scream as Alex slid the needle in.    
   
Mello and Noah moved to the kitchen, not having the stomach to watch as Alex worked. Noah got busy with putting the kettle on, pulling some mugs down. "So... should I call you Noah or Switch?" Mello asked him as he watched the other. 

Noah turned around, leaning against the counter and looking at him incredulously. "You seriously don't remember me at all do you?" He said, looking him over.

Mello looked at him, brows knitting in confusion. "Should I?" 

Noah's body language turned to one that was pissed as he shook his head, running his tongue over clenched teeth. "Unbelievable."   
   
"I've never seen you before the party, sorry." Mello said, trying to de-escaluate the situation, whatever the hell it was. He had already pissed off Alex, he really didn't need to go two for two with the Jeevas clan. 

Noah looked up at him. "I must ask all of you to pack up your desks. This is your resignation. I'm sorry but you do not have clearance to stay. Please be courteous and have your desks cleaned out by the end of the day. Your last paycheck will be deposited and those of you who have a 401K it will be cashed in and deposited as well." Noah recited, crossing his arms.    
   
Mello froze, staring at him in shock. Noah shook his head. "I used my 401K for medical reasons and I had been out for a bit because of that. I had no money. The check your agency so kindly gave us was a joke and paid only half a month's rent. I begged the police chef, many times to not terminate my employment. The last time, he was talking with and you told me to leave. I begged the both of you. You shoved a wad of money into my hands and told me that 7-11 was hiring." He grit out.    
   
Mello remembered that day, it was the one where Beyond had pissed him off and he had to talk to that prick Light. He thought if he got rid of the guy it would gain favor with Light, which it did. "I am so sorry.." Mello finally spoke, looking struck.    
   
"Little late for that, not the only one you screwed. Many are living on the streets now. I just happened to know the right people." He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you just get another job?" Mello asked him.

"You really are that naive.  It says that we were terminated for assessing classified information. And with the shit that's going on, no one wants to hire someone where their last employee terminated them and will not give a reference." Noah said, shaking his head.    
   
"What are you doing, Mihael?" He asked, looking at him hard. Mello was speechless. "Alex and his family has nothing to do with any of this shit going on." He told him. 

"How do you know?" He asked thickly.

"Alex knows about you and who you work for. I didn't tell him about how I know you because he will lose it. He already doesn't like you because of Red."  He warned him.

"Why are you warning me? Why haven't you told him and Matt?" Mello asked, feeling his stomach drop. 

"Because that's what we do. We aren't the bad guys. Do you remember what Alex told you during the party?" He asked. 

Mello nodded. 

"Whatever you are chasing, we have nothing to do with it." Noah told him as the kettle screamed. "Alex what kind of tea do you want?" He yelled to the other. "Earl Grey if it's Twinings. I don't like that American shit he buys." Alex yelled back.

Noah busied himself making tea for them, Mello glanced over at Matt. The redhead had a handful of stitches across his cheekbone and Alex was finishing up the last one as Matt grimaced around the towel. 

The blond watched him, his mind going back to what Beyond had told him about him and L. He wanted the redhead. He wanted him so bad. He would kill someone if they ever messed with him. Coming back to what happened earlier... Mello had been so pissed at him. Matt had gloated him. Gloated him pass his moral compass and the thought of _'this is illegal'_ or ' _this isn't right_ ' to doing what he wanted. Not only did he commit felony assault with a deadly weapon, he fucked Matt while he was under the influence of MDMA. Which could be classified as sexual assault. Mello wiped at his face. _What had Matt been playing at?_

He was brought out of his thoughts as Noah shoved a mug roughly into his hands. The other moved to Matt and Alex offering them their drinks. 

Mello sat in the kitchen, numb and not sure what to do. Should he trust Noah? Should he send an SOS to L? But if he called for an extraction he would likely never see Matt again. He turned his phone over and over in his hand, thoughts running through his mind as Noah and Matt played video games in the living room. 

Alex was sitting next to Noah, running his hand up and down his back. "Love, go take off your binder. It's been hours." He said as Noah groaned in protest. "Yes, do it. You'll think me later." Alex said, taking the controller from him and kissing his lips. Noah got up and moved to the bedroom with a sigh. Matt snickered as he paused the game for the other, taking a sip of his drink.    
   
"So why did you disappear to Vegas?" He asked him, drinking his own drink. 

"Shit." Matt replied. 

"Why don't you come home and take a break?" He asked making Matt laughed. Alex frowned. Matt turned, staring at him. "Oh, you're serious? That's rich Alex. I don't need a break and I don't need you mothering the fuck out of me." He told him, making Alex frown deeper. "Excuse me?" He said, his voice hard.    
   
"You're excused. I'm fine." He said dismissively.    
   
Alex stood up, ripping the controller from Matt and flinging it across the room. The sound made Mello get up and walk into the living room to investigate. Alex started to scream at him in harsh Gaelic, shoving his shoulder to make him play attention. Matt glared up at him, taking it.  

"Mail! An bhfuil tú ag éisteacht liom!" Alex reprimanded.

Mello blinked at the sentence, it triggering a shit ton of deja vu. 

"éisteacht liom tú." Matt replied sullenly. 

Alex looked up at the ceiling, crossing himself. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, give me patience." He muttered.  

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, bring god into it." 

Alex's hand twitched as if he wanted to hit him but he took a deep breath. "No te metas conmigo." He muttered. Matt visibly flinched at sound of the Spanish words. 

"Don't mess with me." Alex breathed. Matt looked away from him, his eyes watering. "Don't." He breathed. 

"No lu que?" Alex snapped, the Spanish making Matt curl up.

"Por favor deje de...." Matt breathed, his voice breaking, slipping into his native accent. 

There was a gasp from the blond, his mug falling to the floor and smashing at his feet. Alex looked over to him, but the blond wasn't looking at him. "Mail..." He whispered, looking at him in shock.

"Fuck off, Mello! Both of you!!" Matt yelled, shoving Alex away from him before storming off. He shoved pass Noah, who was standing there in shock.    
   
Noah moved over, shoving his binder into the medical bag before pulling Alex to him. "Come on, let's go home. It's late." He whispered, grabbing the bag and pulling the older redhead towards the door. 

* * *

 

Mello had been sitting in his car outside his manor for over a hour almost. He saw the lights on and L's Bentley in the drive which meant that either he or B were there and not at their home. He didn't know what to even say to them. He got out of the car and walked through the kit, moving to the where B and L were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"Melly bean? Done with finding your pet?" Beyond called with a chuckle. Mello stood there. "Do you still have that letter that Linda sent you with me?" He asked L. Both L and B  turned to look at Mello. He had a few bruises from his fight and the sex with Matt not to mention he still smelt horrible and was in the redhead's clothing.    
   
"What is going on Mello?" L asked, perching himself over the couch. 

"Matt, I know where I know him from." Mello told him. "In the letter Linda said there was a guy that helped my mother and me. He used to come visit me, and sometimes this spanish kid that they hauled in. He wasn't there for very long and Linda told me that he had gone to ' his forever home'."  

L sighed, getting up and shuffling around. "I can find the letter for you if you would like."   
   
"Please." He said with a nod, rubbing his face and going back to the kitchen. It took him a bit to find something to eat and he popped it into the microwave. He placed his arms on the counter, leaning his head against them. He was developing a massive headache.  

There was the click of a gun being cocked and he felt the barrel pressed hard into the back of his head, his heartbeat racing as he dared not to move. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Matt spat out behind him as L walked into the room and hurried to un holster his gun and pointed it at Matt, yelling for B. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

** REFERENCES- **

**  [How to do stitches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jix6-EF1tc0)  ** \- click this link for a video of how Alex did Matt's stitches. It's not graphic at all and they do it on a banana. 

[Bite my tongue CMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viOe-aC4IKc)\- click this link to watch the CMV that was greatly inspired Matt and Mello fight. Koneko Cosplay is headcanon matt and mello personality wise and how they bring the characters to life. 

[Bite my tongue-You Me at Six song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNEY_orwrPE)\- click this link to listen to the full song that heavily inspired this chapter and gave it's title.

[It Matters Series](http://members.adult-fanfiction.org/profile.php?no=1296852341)\- click this link to read Matti's It Matters series

 

** An bhfuil tú ag éisteacht liom- ** Gaelic "Are you listening to me?"

** éisteacht liom tú-  ** Gaelic "I hear you."

** No te metas conmigo- ** Spanish "Don't mess with me."

** No lu que-  ** Spanish "Don't what?"

** Por favor deje de-  ** Spanish "Please don't."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Damn. Hahaha. People ask me what inspires me and I've always been super inspired by Matti's death note series 'It Matters'. Even though our headcannons are a bit different, I still just love the way they present the characters, the way they write and the personalities and very real research that goes into their settings and backgrounds. I love that as a historian they brought pretty real backgrounds to Matt and Mello. Matt being from Navarre, Spain and Mello being from Croatia, Yugoslavia. For some reason their fanfic website is down, but you can still read their series by clicking the link above. 
> 
> Another thing that inspires me is KonekoCosplay. Their Matt and Mello are amazing and headcannon personalities to a T. 
> 
> As always,   
> Spotify playlist- 'Hackers Inc- A death note fanfic' by 'skylarhaven'  
> COME SCREAM AT ME ON INSTA- @havenskyward13
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave me comments and let me know if you liked it! I love feedback.


End file.
